Naruto, the next Shinigami Shinobi Meister
by darkvizardking69
Summary: Naruto, during a mob attack, lands in an area where lord death sealed his death-scythes. how will the shinobi world fair? COME IN AND FIND OUT. rated M for a reason, but mostly violence. NaruXharem WARNING: major sakura bashing, sakura haters REJOICE.
1. Chapter 1:finding the scythes

Welcome, I hope you will enjoy the story, I will only say this once.

Disclaimer: Any and all material in this story is not owned by me, if it was, would I be writing this.

Naruto, the shinobi meister

It is an average October tenth. Well, average in the shinobi village of Konohagakure( village hidden in the leaves). The birds were chirping, people were eating at restaurants, and a five year old child was being chased through the streets by a mob with torches and pitchforks. WAIT A MINUTE CHASED WITH TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS!!!!!!! Lets see whats going on, shall we.

Die demon!

Leave our village demon brat!

You'll pay for what you have done here!

Great, we have the greatest show of "humanity", who am I kidding, these guys are hopeless and are probably gonna get killed. We cut to the boy they were chasing, naruto uzumaki, who is now shaking in his sandals while at the edge of a cliff outside the village. Now being a jinchuriki(power of human sacrifice) is no walk in the park, but this is just ridiculous. Looks like the kid fell unconscious, we will see whats going on in his head in a minute, as the hokage arrived.

"What are you idiots doing!!! said Hiruzen

"We are doing what the fourth and you yourself could not do, eliminate the demon brat." Said one of the mob members.

"You idiots, are you so blind that you can't see whats in front of you, I see a child who wants to protect this village when he is older, not destroy it, but that could change, and if so, it would be ON ALL YOUR HEADS!" Said Hiruzen.

"Forgive me lord hokage, but this is no boy, he is a demon,he even has the marks to prove it." said another condemned mob member.

"I see" said hiruzen, as the mob looked smug, thinking they won out over the old man. "If that is the case, then I have no choice, BUT TO HAVE YOUR EXECUTION RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW those bastards on the council won't give you a pass this time." He said, looking at the mob who were really about to crap themselves.

While he is having that fun, lets check on our little protagonist, shall we?

(Mind-scape)

Naruto woke to see that he was surrounded by water, in a sewer no less. ( remember he doesn't know that this is his mind , he IS five after all). "So the villagers tossed me in to the sewers huh, could be worse. he says to himself. As he is walking down the hallway, he feels an ominous presence, but it is not evil. As he gets closer to it, there is a faint red glow in the hall. The next thing he knows, there is a giant gate, being held together by a single sutra(it looks like that to me) with it as the lock. When he moves closer to inspect it, a giant claw rushes at him, with intent to end his life. Or it would have, had he not jumped at the last minute, and the bars preventing the claws from going any farther.

"DAMN YOU, I WAS SO CLOSE TO MY FREEDOM, DAMN YOU MADARA. I- wait, that scent, OH GOD, i didn't, please tell me I didn't just try to do what I think." Said the fox, who sounded angry, then afraid. Naruto being scared out of his mind asks,

"Whats going on, who are you, and why are you so angry?"he asks

The fox bows down and says, "I am so sorry my lord, if I had known who you were, that would not of happened, I humbly ask for your forgiveness, please, forgive me."

Naruto looks at the fox, "Lord, i'm not a lord, and you didn't answer my question."

"I am sorry, by your scent, you seem to be related to Shinigami-sama himself, had I known, I never would have embarrassed myself in front of you. As to who I am, I am the kyuubi no kitsune, and you are my vessel. As to where we are, this your mindscape."

Naruto looked at the fox wide-eyed, M-me related to the shinigami, that can't be."

"My nose never lies, I can see your DNA, both have signs that connect you to the lord of death, you could be his great-grandson."Kyuubi says

"You seem nicer then most people make you sound."naruto says.

"What, didn't think that the queen of hell and daughter of the juubi could be so nice."she says.

"Q-queen, YOUR A GIRL, but you don't sound like it." naruto exclaims.

"I know, those ignorant men, thinking that they are better than women."she says with a huff.

"Why did you attack the village, you don't seem like the kind of person to do so with no reason. Don't you have a human form or something, it's weird talking to you like this?"naruto asks.

"Whatever you desire my lord."Kyuubi says.

After she said that, the being in the cage shrank until it was human sized. When naruto got up to look inside the cage, a pair of arms scooped him up, and brought him in. As he looked up, he could of sworn that he was looking at a goddess. Long red hair that flowed to her butt, heart-shaped face, a body women would kill for, and breasts that looked liked tsunade's. Naruto looked and said" K-kyuubi, wooooow, I had no idea that,that." "That what naruto-kun." "That you were so beautiful." naruto said. Kyuubi blushed, "T-thank you, no one has ever said that before." she said.

"Now I know that you are wondering why I attacked right." Naruto nods. "Well, it started with me sleeping in my den, when I was awakened by a man with red eyes Madara Uchiha, he wanted me to attack your village, and tried to use his eyes to control me, to which I refused to allow at first, then, I could not control myself, the next thing I knew I was sealed in the son of the man who defeated me, from what I saw in your memories. And now here we are."she explained. Naruto felt a mass of emotions at this, anger at the one who caused all this, sorrow over what happened, and a sense of forgiveness for the angel in front of him. Then the fact that the fourth was his old man hit him like a brick. "THE FOURTH WAS MY FATHER, WHAT THE HELL."he screamed.

Yeah, he is taking it well.

"Naruto-kun, I know it is a lot to take in, but, do you hate your father for what he has done?"she asked. "I know that I should, but I can't, because I know what he was going through. I probably would of done the same thing."he said.

As he said that, the third was too distracted by the mob to notice one was near naruto. The chunin managed to make it to the edge of the cliff where naruto was , he sneered and said" good luck being saved now you disgusting monster, no one has ever survived a fall from this cliff GOODBYE YOU FREAK. And with that, he pushed our hero over.

At the bottom.

"Naruto-kun, I think you should wake up now, we were thrown over a cliff, this area is dangerous, as it was sealed so only shinigami-sama's children can enter, and only then they must be stronger then how you are now." kyubi said.

As naruto awakes, kyuubi continues to explain, " this area is where lord death sealed away his death scythes, his personal weapons."

Naruto says"Okay, I am related to him, right, so I have no problem here." Up ahead, he sees three sets weapons, twin guns, a scythe, and a chain-scythe. As he approached the weapons, the chain scythe started to glow and a women appeared, "hello, my name is tsubaki, I am a dark-blade class death scythe, and- who are you exactly?"tsubaki asks. "My name is naruto uzumaki, nice to meet you, tsubaki."

AN: Yeah, i'm gonna end it here for now, as I need to know how it will play out in my head first. You all see the blue box,LEAVE A REVIEW, I can only get better if you guys tell me.


	2. Chapter 2: explanations, academy, genin

Welcome to the story(again)

Now I'll do some thing special, my REVIEW CORNER, where I answer to the reviews this story gets.

Hakureisaiga: Thanks for being the first reviewer bro, means a lot, and yes, there will some openings of a can of WHOOPASSS, like a brewery worth.

Ravercozy: Yes, this story is a harem, and I apologize for not mentioning earlier, and thanks for the format, it will be used.

Dragoon95: If you liked the first, the second you'll love.

GingitsuneRaposo: I'm glad that you hold this in high esteem, the wait is over.

Kamen Rider Kitsune: Thanks bro, I also look forward to seeing how your narutoXchaotic cross will look like, as I am its beta.

Thanks to every one who review, and those who put this on alert, favorite, or keeping a eye out, keep sending them, if I don't know what you like or dislike, how can I give you what you want.

And with that, LET'S TART THE SHOW,er FIC.

Naruto, the shinigami-shinobi meister

Chapter 2: explanations, academy, genin exam.

Naruto just looked at the young woman and asked, "Your a death-scythe, right, so, why are you here"?

Tsubaki looked at him and started to explain, "Well, to tell you that, I must first tell you how, and why a death-scythe is made, you may want to sit down, this will take a while."

Naruto then sits down on the floor as tsubaki begins to speak, "Where I was from originally, people were born as either meisters, or weapons, people capable of turning into weapons. Lord death created a school, called Shibusen, or death weapon meister academy, so that students would learn how, in the case of weapons, become death-scythes. Follow so far?

"Well," naruto started, "You say that the weapons here are death-scythes, but I doubt that those silver things over there are scythes, they don't have the same shape as you did when I first got here, so how can they be counted?"

Tsubaki looks to where he was pointing, Actually naruto, the term 'death-scythes' does not fall to scythe-based weapons exactly." Naruto just looks at her confused.

Tsubaki continues, For a weapon to become a death-scythe, the weapon must eat 99 kishin, or evil souls, as well as 1 witch soul, the last soul is important, because if the weapon fails to eat a witches soul, they have to start over.

"Geez, how many times is THAT going to be brought up, at this rate, ill never forget that." said a new voice.

Tsubaki just looked back at stone where she was, "Well soul, if you didn't screw that up, you would not be complaining."

The scythe that was in the stone glowed white, and slowly, another person emerged.

"Yeah, yeah tsubaki, at least me and maka got that far, you and black star barely got there." Soul looks over to who she was talking to. "So, whose the kid?"

Naruto just looks at Soul and says,The names Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?"

Soul looks at him and says, The names Soul eater, but my friends call me soul, nice to meet ya."

Naruto looks and says, "so, what do you mean, did you have to start over before?"

Soul looks down and says, "Yeah, I did, I fought a cat witch by the name of blair once, we, by that I mean maka,my partner at the time,and I collected 99 kishin souls, and needed a witches soul, after several attemps, we won and I ate Blair's soul, as it turned out, Blair wasn't an actual witch, just a cat with strong magical power, and so me and maka had to start over, and if it was not bad enough, the damn cat showed up in my room the next day, trying to do something pervy."( it looked that way to me when I saw that part of the manga, lucky bastard)

Naruto could not hold in his laughter any longer, and was rolling on the ground at the fact that soul was out smarted by a cat, who sounded like one of the jonin in the village.(can any one guess who he is thinking of, I have cookies for those who guess right)

Even tsubaki was on the ground laughing her ass off, with naruto looking at her and thinking how good she looked, and how cute her laugh sounded. (can anyone say "first crush")

Soul was looking down right pissed, "Hey, it was a mistake, okay, besides, I got the souls back, so I'm good." Then he looked at naruto and said, " hey kid, how did you survive that fall, as the only way down here was to jump the cliff, and NOONE is crazy enough to do that."

Naruto started to look down and said, " Well, I didn't fall down here, I was thrown off the cliff." acting as if he was talking about the weather.

If Soul was mad earlier, NOW he was pissed, so mad in fact, he partially changed to weapon form( his left arm turning into the blade of his weapon form). " WHAT, someone threw you OFF A CLIFF, ON PURPOSE, WHAT KIND OF FOOL WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I'LL DEVOUR THAT BASTARD'S SOUL!"

Tsubaki, where soul was pissed, she was furious that someone would do that, to not only a kid, but , when she looked at his soul wavelength, she found out that naruto was related to Liz and patty's old partner, Death the Kidd. That means that whoever threw him off the cliff, did not know who his parents, or grandparents were.(neither did naruto, till kyu-chan told him)

Tsubaki looked back at the stone and yelled, " LIZ, PATTY, GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

The twin guns glowed purple, and the two fore mentioned girls appeared.( if any one has noticed that I have not described any one, the SE characters are the same as the show, except tsubaki does not have black star's symbol anymore.)

" Geez, how hard is it to get any sleep, my back is killing me, I hate being in weapon form so long" said the taller one, Liz, while the shorter, Patty, looked over at naruto, and glomped him because of how cute he looked. When Liz looked over at him, she saw his soul wavelength as well, and looked shocked at how similar to Kidd's it was.

" H-how could it be, there is just no way, his soul is like Kidd's, is he related to him?"Liz said, shocked.

Tsubaki pulls her to the side and tells her what naruto told her and soul, when that happened, Liz nearly went ballistic.

She looked at naruto, still being held by her sister, while patty was in tears. (soul told her what happened)

Liz could not believe what she heard, there was a descendant of Kidd, who was treated like royalty, while his descendant was treated like crap.

( alright, now that misery time is over, we will cut to the gang climbing the cliff, with tsubaki acting as climbing gear for soul, Liz and patty showed him how to use Kidd's skateboard,(which can fly, I know, it is awesome). Liz and patty were in weapon form, with naruto holding them the RIGHT WAY, not Kidd's ghetto way)

Now that they were out of the ravine, naruto and the gang went back to the village, with the idiots, I mean villagers, glaring at naruto, and looking at the girls in the 'usual' manner,(perverts.)

When the group approached the hokage tower, they saw an execution taking place, Hiruzen was looking BEYOND PISSED, and had the chunin that threw naruto over the cliff back in the last chapter.(told you he would die)As the group got closer, they heard the shouts of the villagers, begging the hokage to spare the man, as they thought he should be praised for getting rid of the 'demon brat'.

They truly are idiots, right.

Instead of his angry face going away, the shouts only reenforced it. The villagers, in his mind, grew too arrogant, and needed to be taught a lesson, with the chunin being the example.

When the shouting got too much, he yelled, "SILENCE YOU IGNORANT FOOLS, THIS CHUNIN CAUSED THE DEATH OF A VILLAGE HERO, AND AS SUCH, HE MUST FACE THE CONSEQUENSES OF HIS ACTIONS. IF YOU WISH TO JOIN HIM, I DARE YOU TO KEEP SPEAKING, YOU HAVE HAD YOUR WAY FOR FAR TOO LONG, YOU HAVE DEFILED THE LAST WISH OF A HOKAGE, THUS PROVING HOW LITTLE YOU THINK OF THOSE WHO HOLD THE TITLE, THE YONDAIME INCLUDED." He held up a scythe, with the intent to cut the man's head off. The villagers could only look on in fear, as their kage seemed drenched in madness.

But before the old man could perform the act, someone jumped up to where he was.

"So, this is the bastard who did that, well, time to make good on what I said." The crowd was horrified,

as the young man's left arm turned into the blade of a scythe. "After all, cool guys always keep their promises." And with that said, Soul proceeded to cut the chunin's head off. To further horrify the crowd, he ate the chunin's soul.

Soul then looked out at the crowd, what with tsubaki, Liz patty, and naruto, already where he was. The SE group knew how soul got, so they weren't surprised by his actions at all, while naruto looked at him with admiration at how cool it looked.

The crowd did not share naruto' s sentiment, luckily there were no kids present, as the crowd looked at Soul as if he were a demon or the shinigami, with how he devoured that soul.( they have no idea how close they were with the second one, do they) He then shouted, " IF ANY ONE OF YOU BASTARDS TRIES SOMETHING AGAINST MY LITTLE BRO, YOU'LL GET THE SAME!"

Naruto and Hiruzen was shocked. Naruto, because Soul called him his little brother( the adoptive kind, mind you), Hiruzen was shocked over what happened, as well as the fact that naruto was alive.

He then ran over to naruto, scooped him up in a hug, and was crying his eyes out, his adoptive grandson was alive.( that would make anybody emotional)

(We then cut to Hiruzen's office, where the hokage speaks to the SE gang, they just repeat what naruto was told about Shibusen, and their culture in general, he nearly had a heart attack learning that naruto was a descendant of the shinigami, naruto also tells him what happened in his mind-scape, Que another near heart attack)

" If what you are saying is true, then naruto, you and your associates shall be moved to the namikaze compound, as you are able to gain access to it, but your full inheritance, I can not give you till you reach 15, after you become a genin.( the graduating age is 15, 12 is just to young for what I have in mind later. He, he)

"That's great old man, my apartment won't hold tsubaki-Chan, Liz-Chan, patty-Chan, and soul-neesan, as well as myself." The girls could only blush, as they knew what the honorific meant, and sarutobi could only think,'So he likes those three, it could be interesting when he graduates.' (hint,hint)

Soul was thinking,' This kid is going to have a lot of fan-girls later, but with the way tsubaki is looking at him, she might scare them off.'

Liz and patty were also looking at him and thought, at the same time, 'At least he isn't a total perfection freak like Kidd was.'

"Naruto," sarutobi started, with said person looking at him, " I might be wise that you stay in the compound, if any one found out you were living there yet, it would cause a lot of problems for all of us, your friends included." Naruto only nodded, showing he was smarter then he let on.

Sarutobi the looked at the group and said, " Am I to assume that naruto will be trained by you four in your ways?" The group nodded. " That is good, naruto, I want you to learn as much from these people as possible, when you are eight, you will join the academy, understood?" Naruto nods.

Sarutobi then turns back to the SE group, " I want to ask you to assure that naruto gets the training he will need, as you are aware of his 'condition', correct?" the group nods, " The teachers may feel compelled to limit his growth, despite soul-sans 'performance' today. Because of this, is why naruto will join the academy when he is eight, as to ensure that he grows properly, as I am sure your training will cause this, if that is all, you are excused." calling one of the anbu outside, " Neko-Chan, would you come in here please?" Said anbu walks in. " You called for me lord hokage?" Hiruzen replies, " Why yes, I would like for you to escort naruto and his friends to the namikaze compound, if you would."

Neko looks at the old kage shocked, "B-but why, no one but a person with the namikaze is able to enter-" She was cut off by her own thoughts as it hit her like a brick to the skull. 'But how, the council said that minato's child died that day, THOSE BASTARDS, they knew that the anbu respected the fourth, and would have helped his kid, which is exactly what those ass holes DIDN'T want. I will make sure the boy gets the training he needs.'

And so, for the next three years , naruto trained in the arts tsubaki, Liz and patty taught him as they agreed that he was unable to fight with soul yet, as his weapon type was not suited for his body yet, once naruto gets to the age of twelve, soul will start his training. Also the anbu, neko, came often to aid in his training, teaching him taijustu, to go along with the kenjutsu tsubaki was teaching him. (Naruto will not be learning how to use the demon blade, nor death cannon, or witch hunter yet, I may have him learn those after wave.)

during this three years, naruto got to learn much about soul, tsubaki, Liz, and patty. They told him tales of their previous partners, or in Liz and patty's case, his grandfather, and his quirks.

An: I know I said that I will have him start the academy in this chapter, but I have decided to make this a two parter. The next chapter( which I will have following this shortly) will continue where it left off.

As I forgot to mention before, this is a harem fic, some of whom you can guess are in it already.

Now I know that you see that blue button, so remember PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3: academy days, Genin exam act1

Hello, hello, welcome everyone, glad that you are here.

Now it's time for a quickly growing favorite, REVIEW CORNER, where I look at reviews from last chapter.

Hakureisaiga: Thall shall be action, for the reaper shall rise, and his enemies, shall fall to his blade.

Dracohalo117: You bet soul is a badass, stay tuned, as the fun is just started.

Observer01: this is only the beginning, my friend.

Challenger: Glad that you give it high marks, and yeah, they are in the harem.

Dragoon95: As I said before, I make soul a badass, cuz he is one.

Kamen Rider X Knight: I may give naruto bloodlines, you may like what I do, if you see what the final fight was in SE. as for danzo, the reaper calls for his soul, and it will be devoured, in time.

Agurra of the darkness: Glad that you take interest, and don't worry, SE seemed weird to me at first, as for them being sisters, I have one thing to say "sisters share everything". Also, they are twins, with gun class weapon blood, of course they look the same, even before they met kidd.

GingitsuneRaposo: thanks, and I will try to describe better.

Now that the intro is over, lets get to what we all came here for, LETS START THE SHOW, er, sorry, I meant fic.

Naruto, the shinigami-shinobi meister

Chapter 3: academy days, Genin exam part 1.

(Namikaze compound-two days before academy begins)(AN: I decided to make naruto go to the academy at eleven, as the school is four years long, more time to learn from people who GIVE A DAMN, right. Also, it is due to the uchiha massacre, as sarutobi needed him to stay away from public eye, as it would cause problems.)

The sun rose, the early morning rays going through the window, and strait into the face of our protagonist, waking him from his dreams(wanna guess what they were about,hehe).

"Damn sun, couldn't you wait another five minutes, geez, and it was just getting good" Said our hero, as he rubbed the sand from his eyes. What he did not see while doing this, was that tsubaki had walked in when naruto woke up.

"Oh, and how was it 'getting good' naruto-kun?" Tsubaki asked, as she came in to wake our hero for his morning training. Tsubaki and the other weapons did not change much in the last three years. They mostly stayed in the compound, as the old kage told them, not that anyone minded.

Liz and patty were estatic when they saw that they would live in a mansion again, tsubaki liked the fact that she would spend time with the young shinigami(hint,hint) and soul was acting indifferent as usual.

Liz still wore the same as patty, with the usual differences, they still wore jeans(liz wearing them the long way, while patty had shorts) they still wore the red sweater, looking, thing(i have NO idea what it is), as well as the cowboy hat, yet they no longer wore the short tie.

Soul still dressed as usual as well, still wearing the outfit he wore back then, a black and yellow jacket, black shirt, brown jeans, topped off with a headband with his personal sign, a mouth that has his first name where the directional points should be.

Tsubaki also dressed the same. A beige cheongsam(sp?) with white armguards, and black boots(she doesn't wear the star symbol anymore.) She also kept her hair in a ponytail, with strands of hair on the side, and middle of her face.

(Now that descriptions are done, lets get back to the story)

'Oh crap' naruto thought,'if she finds THAT out, i'm toast' as he looked like the world was going to end.

(Yeah, he had dream about him and tsubaki, which I can't talk about without needing to up the rating, if you know what I mean.)

Tsubaki just sighed, and went over to naruto's bedside, and said, "Naruto, have you been having dreams about me?" She looked him strait in the eye as she said this, so that he can't lie about it.

"Well, I -" he never got to finish, as soul picked this as the 'perfect' time to show up, so that he could get naruto to begin his training, as naruto grew faster than expected, and could handle Soul's weapon type, thus, Soul would help naruto learn to use a scythe, which is not a common practice(Hidan sneezes) because of his interruption, tsubaki was pissed, as she hoped that naruto would say what she thought he was. And boy did she show it. "SOUL YOU IDIOT," (of course naruto left for training by now) " You just ruined a good moment damn it, just as he was going to admit something."(lets keep the poor girl in the dark a little longer,ne?)

"Sorry tsubaki, liz and patty wanted naruto outside for target practice, and I need him to start soul resonance training." Seeing the girl down he added, " If he has something to admit, it's always best to let him tell you, rather than force it out."

Hearing this, tsubaki perked up, knowing he was right. (Lets skip to soul's training, as we all know what target practice is)

(Namikaze compound-yard)

"Alright naruto, today we start with soul resonance, this technique is where the meister sends his soul wavelength into the weapon, while the weapon sends a feedback, increasing the meister's strength. The success of this relies on the relationship of the weapon and meister, the better the relationship, the more successful it will be. The same goes the other way around, the worse it is, the less it will work. You and I are going to work on this, so it will be easier for you to work with the others."

As Soul finishes, he sees naruto nod, showing that he understands, but soul is still worried.

' I hope that the black blood won't affect him, guess there is no other way to find out' Soul thought bitterly.

"Naruto, lets begin, I will start by going to weapon form, you have to find the way into your soul, there is something you must see, and it can only be done there, understand?" Naruto nods. "Alright, let's get started." Soul then changes into his weapon form, and when it came in contact with naruto's hand, they were taken to the area within Soul, The black room .

( soul's mindscape- black room)

"Soul, what the heck is this place, are we in your soul, or mine?", naruto asked, looking around unsure.

"Naruto, this the dark area in my soul, the Black Room, inside this room, lies a being that you must NEVER listen to." Soul told him, in a very serious manner. "This being will drag you to the depths of insanity, and you can never regain it"

" But soul-sensei, who is this being, and why is this place here?"naruto asked.

"I believe he means me young man, as to why this place is here, it is the manifestation of soul's black blood, which he has kept under wraps" Spoke a small, red impish creature, wearing a double breasted suit. It seemed harmless, yet had an insane aura.

" Damn you, I hoped to never see you again, you damn kishin." soul said. Naruto was shocked, this was a kishin.

(Gonna skip again, mostly, the imp told naruto how the black blood could help, with soul denying it. Soon, because of the link, kyuubi is drawn to the room. She suppresses the imp, but keeps the power behind it for naruto to use, all good, no bad. Now we cut to the academy, where naruto is now.)

(Academy-Iruka's class)

The chunin iruka was about to announce that there will be a new student, when the door opened.(remember, naruto is doing this at eleven, instead of eight)

"Ah, you must be the new student that lord hokage said would come today, come to the front and introduce yourself." said iruka.

"My name is naruto uzumaki, my likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies are not your concern, as I don't care about your opinion of me." he said this in a way that made all girls(fangirls) swoon like idiots. While a certain uchiha could only get pissed, a lavender eyed girl looked at naruto and blushed.

When a certain inuzuka saw this, he could only think, ' That bastard, hinata should be looking at ME like that, not this idiot.'

And so he acts out making an idiot of himself.

" hey you smug bastard, who said you could just come in this class half-way, while the rest of us had to deal with all the boring lectures."

Yeah, he's an idiot all right.

"you must be an inuzuka, that explains the smell in here, when did you last take a bath, or did you do your buisness in a corner somewhere?" naruto said, making everyone look at kiba and laugh, even sasuke. (Miracles do happen)

"now everyone calm down, naruto, don't make fun of classmates, kiba, PLEASE take a bath to night, so that he has nothing to say to you. Now we are going to continue where we were, with the third shinobi war, as the iwa forces-" after that naruto just tuned out, having already known this stuff, this will be a boring four years.

(time skip- academy graduation exam)

The time was here at last, the time that the kids, I mean future shinobi, have waited for, the genin exam. Now they will be counted as adults, with all the benefits that come with it.(no lemons yet, gonna ask kyuubi16reborn to give advice on this)

iruka started, "as you all know, this is the graduation exam, when I call your name, come up, perform the academy jutsu, be graded on it by myself and mizuki, and either get a headband, or a walk to out the door to wait till next year.

As naruto waited for his name to be called, he was deep in thought, ' Finally, after I pass this, ill be a genin, then i'll tell tsubaki-chan how I feel.' 'Getting the courage to finally say it huh, why wait so long?' kyuubi asked.

'oh, hey kyuubi-chan, wondered when I would hear from you, and yeah, i'll tell her, tonight' naruto replied.

'See that you do, you've caused that poor girl enough trouble, what with what happened that day.' kyuubi responded.

'yeah, it will be great, at least you won't feel bad, what with the CRA applying to me.' he thought.

' well, your up, go get'im!' kyuubi shouted.

Naruto, hearing his name being called, walked to the front of the class.

"naruto, if you would, please perform the three academy justu." iruka instructed.

First, naruto performed henge(transformation), turning into the yondai, next, preformed the kagebushin(shadow clone) making ten clones, and had one of the clones kawarmi(substitute) with mizuki, all in the span of ten seconds. (nice right, wanna cut to the scroll incident, as he was second to last)

Iruka could only look in shock, as that was the fastest anyone had done it, and said "Naruto, you pass."

(time-skip)

Naruto was heading back to the mansion, to tell soul,liz, patty, and tsubaki the good news. But that mood was ruined as he saw mizuki running with what looked like the forbidden scroll, so, being a leaf shinobi, he gave chase, lets see how that will play out shall we.

(abandoned shed, you know the one)

Mizuki could only laugh, as he thought that he had gotten away.(wrong this one was) He sensed naruto behind him, about to cut him with what looked like a blade on his wrist, or more accurately, a scythe-blade coming FROM his wrist.(can any guess what this is, you get a cookie)

mizuki started to say,"So demon brat, you show your true colors huh, guess it was a matter of time, you fin-"

" Oh will you shut up already, you are a traitor, and as such, your punishment is death." naruto interrupted the soon to be dead man.(we all know its true) " you shall die here, Taijuu kage bushin jutsu." Mizuki could only look on as 100 clones grew the same blades as before.

"this is a bloodline of mine, iron blood, which kyu-chan created for me, it allows me to be a living blade, should I have no weapons on me. Your life is forfeit, say whatever prayers you know."

The only thing heard that night, was a scream, and the slice of a blade, then the scream was no more.

(the next day)

The scroll was returned, naruto had a A-rank mission under his belt(stopping a traitor counts as one), and in only 24 hours, life could not get better, but it did, as tsubaki came in to wake him, he saw she was in a sleep robe.

It was do or die time.

"tsubaki-chan, there is something I have to tell you." Naruto started. Tsubaki could only look, hoping it was what she thought. "tsubaki-chan, i've know you for a few years now, and in that time, I have grown to like you, and, that feeling has grown, to where I could even say, I-i think I love you." as he said this, he could only hug the girl in front of him, hoping that he won't be rejected.

Tsubaki could not believe her ears, it was the one thing she wanted to hear all along, coming from the person she wanted to hear it from most. She could only hug him back, and say, " Naruto-kun, I love you too.

AN: DAMN, did not see that coming did ya? Well, next up, it's what we all want to see, and no, naruto and tsubaki are not doing THAT yet,(trying to get me kicked off here,pervs)

Its the genin exam, part two, with all the ass kicking you can hope for, and more girls in the harem are revealed, SO STAY TUNED, AND PLEASE REVIEW, OR I HIRE ACHMED THE DEAD TERROIST TO KILLYOU.


	4. Chapter 4: genin exam part 2

Hello, hello , welcome to the next chapter, glad you stuck with it this far

And now its time for everyone's favorite, REVIEW CORNER, where I answer reviews from last chap, and today we have special guests.

To my left is the sexy snake witch Medusa(she looks to the audience,with a smirk), and to my right, we have the god of shibusen, it's founder and naruto's daioji-San(great grandfather) lord death himself(he holds up the peace sign).

Darkvizardking:So guys, how about helping me answer some reviews?

Shinigami: Sure, but when do I get to meet my great-grandson?

Darkvizardking: Soon my friend, as I may introduce you to him soon, this chap in fact.

Shinigami: Cool, I hope that I can be of help.

Medusa: Vizard-sama, when do I get to meet naruto-kun?

Darkvizard king: Soon my dear, very soon. Lets get to what we came here for, shini-sama, why don't you start us off.

Shinigami: yes, OBSERVER01: thanks for the compliment , and keep on reviewing

Medusa: Raidentensho: thanks for the advice, I'll look into it, and no,I'm not god, I just do what is necessary for my favorite characters, I do agree, that episode was funny as hell.

Shinigami: Agurra of the darkness: it may have been rushed, but it was a filler, this is years after the events of soul eater, but I may have maka show up, maybe add her to the harem, gotta think on that. And yes, naruto girls will be in this.

Medusa: midnight killer324: as I said before the last chapter was a filler, so I could get to the genin exam.

Shinigami: GingitsuneRaposo: thanks man, and from here on out, it will be an M rating, for various reasons.

Medusa: Dragoon95: thanks for the compliment on the chapter, hope you didn't wait long.

Darkvizardking:And with that, I hope you guys keep reviewing, it is the lifeblood of good stories, as we know what to give you guys, and so now Medusa, would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Medusa: of course vizard-sama, Darkvizardking69 does not own anything used in this story, as they belong to their creators, and ideas used belong to great writers, such as agurra of the darkness.

Darkvizardking: thank you my dear, there is a reward for you later, but for now, lets get to the story.

Naruto, the shinigami-shinobi meister

Chapter 4: genin exam part 2

A summary of last chapter: naruto has not only made it through the academy, he graduated, after dealing with the last four years, which shall not be mentioned due the mental scarring caused by fan-girls. He also stopped mizuki from taking the forbidden scroll, using the shadow clone jutsu, and his bloodline, the iron blood. Now he has confessed to the woman he loves, tsubaki, how will this play out,lets see shall we.

(namikaze compound-naruto's room)

Naruto and tsubaki, still in their embrace, let go of each other, and looked each other in the eye, each hoping that this wasn't a dream, and so they made sure the only way they could, naruto's face was only an inch away from tsubaki's, and so he closed the gap, giving her a fierce, yet kind kiss on the lips.

As much as they wanted to go any further, they knew it was not the time for it,as it was the day of the team assignments. And so, with regret, they each went to get dressed, with tsubaki going to her room.

'so today is the day of team assignments, wonder who is on my team, hope it is not the uchiha, or that foolish dog-boy, they will only cause trouble.' naruto was thinking.

As he approached the dresser, he put on a pair of black pants, with multiple pockets, a dark blue shirt, and a special made trench coat, that had slits in the shoulder blades, and wrists, so that his blades won't rip the fabric when he used his bloodline, the iron blood. It also had his great grandfathers mark, a skull mask on the back. He also wore black ninja sandals

As naruto left the room, he went to get breakfast, on the way, tsubaki walked beside him, hand-in-hand. The events playing in their heads, as well as the kiss, they could not help but blush at that.

Tsubaki turned to him, "Naruto-kun, you wouldn't mind me going with you to the team assignments, do you?" she asked. He answered her, "sure, it would be nice if you were there, it is about time we started working together."

After eating a quick bite( ham and eggs) the two left for the academy, after leaving a note to soul,Liz, and patty as to where they were going.

(ninja academy-team assignments)

To say it was loud in the classroom was an understatement. All the girls(except the smart ones, how few they are) were chatting away, hoping to get on the same team as the uchiha, as well as in his pants.(poor deluded souls) Hinata was looking around, wondering where her crush was, and hoped he would not be late.(one guess as to who it is, and it is not dog-shit, I mean kiba.)

There was a sound like a stampede was running through the halls, but it was just sakura and ino doing some stupid, sasUKE obsessed shit again, as they were racing to class to get the seat next to sasuke.

Like I said, stupid sasUKE obsessed shit.

Speaking of the "lord of emo"(1), he was brooding in the corner, thoughts obsessed with his brother,again.(geez, he can't win, its like throwing a stick at an elephant, won't do shit)

As for everyone else, shino was chilling in the back(the bug pimp, everyone.) shikamaru was being lazy as ever, and still asleep, while his best friend choji was eating a bag of BBQ chips. That's it for the cool people. Yeah, just four, hinata, choji, shikamaru, and shino.

Kiba was talking to akamaru, thinking of plans to get in hinata's pants, while akamaru was calling him a dumbass, in his head of course.(wow, even a dog thinks kiba is a dumbass, he has NO respect)

as the screech sisters, I mean ino and sakura bust through the door, they ran to seat next to sasuke, still screaming at each other to back off, completely not noticing that he was in the middle seat, and they both could sit next to him(my god, how dumb are they, smartest kunoichi my ass.) (everyone dressed the same as in cannon)

It would take someone with real balls to tell this, and he just walked in.

This was the scene that naruto walked in on, seeing the stupidity going on near the emo lord(1). Seeing that this won't stop any time soon, he walked over, while every one thought he was nuts, and tsubaki walked over to hinata to speak to her, we will look on them in a minute, lets see some idiots put in their place.

" Hey, hey, HEY YOU IDIOTS." naruto screamed, it did the job, as the screech sisters looked at him in shock, then fury. Sakura, being the idiot, spoke first, "what do you want baka(idiot), can't you see we are doing something important, so back off."

naruto replied, "by something important, do you mean screaming like idiots over getting a seat next to sasUKE, because there are one on each side, so you both can have one, now will you shut up, you are bothering the students on the other side of the school."

The only thing the class could do was laugh their asses off over that, even sasuke( damn, that's two miracles now.)

now everyone was dumbfounded, as sasuke only laughed when naruto busted someone's balls, like with kiba, and just now.

Even iruka was shocked, as he was going to shut the two harpies up, but naruto did it first, and then called for everyone's attention, as he was going to do team assignments. No one saw a snake with many arrows on it, looking at our hero intently, as if checking his soul wavelength or something else, at the windowsill. It left soon after.( can anyone guess who it is, you get a cookie)

" alright, lets begin the team assignments, squad one is-" skipping the unimportant crap, "squad seven is Sasuke uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Squad eight is Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Squad ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your jonin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. They will be here shortly, I wish you luck in your careers.

Naruto was relieved that he was on a team with someone who did not irritate him, as well as a girl that was nice to him, and had a crush on him.

"Hey tsubaki-Chan, what did you talk about with hinata-Chan?" naruto asked.

Tsubaki replied, "it was just some girl talk, it seems like your sensei is here."

True to her word, kurenai walked in and said, "Squad eight come with me."

naruto, shino, hinata, and tsubaki got up and followed her to the roof.

When they got there, kurenai sat down and said, " alright, lets start with the introductions. My name is kurenai yuuhi, my likes are hanging with friends, learning genjutsu, and gardening, my dislikes are perverts, and those who belittle women, my dream is to learn all there is to genjutsu, my hobbies are the same as my likes."

Shino starts, "my name is shino aburame, my likes are collecting insects, my dislikes are people who mistreat insects, my dream is become the head of my clan."

Hinata then starts, "my name is hinata hyuuga( I refuse to do the stutter) my likes are helping my sister, my dislikes are people who mistreat others, and my dream is change my clan.

Kurenai was thinking,' they both seem as expected, but lets see how naruto will say his'

Naruto began, " my name is naruto namikaze, my likes are tsubaki-Chan,hina-Chan,kyu-Chan,Liz and patty-Chan, and my nee-San soul. My dislikes are idiots, and people who can't see the prisoner, not the prison. My hobbies are training, spending time with my friends. My dream is to make my ancestors proud of me."

'not what you expect-wait, did he just call himself namikaze, guess he really is the son of the fourth.' was what kurenai thought, what she said was, " well, normally I would give a test, but seeing as how that would be pointless, we will start tomorrow with our missions, see you then." and with that, she left.

" well guys, what do you want to do now?" naruto asked. Shino said, " my father will be expecting me, naruto-san, so I will have to go for now." Hinata said, "what do you have in mind?"(still won't do the stutter)

" I was hoping to have lunch with the group, would you like to join us hina-chan?" naruto asked

" I would love to naruto-kun, where are we going?" hinata asked

"There is a restaurant near here, shall we go ladies?", and with that, naruto left, with tsubaki hanging on his arm, and hinata followed suit.

The good feeling was interrupted as the three heard a scream from below. When they looked down, they saw sasuke being chased by fan-girls, again, but this time they had the poor guy cornered. The girls were leering at him, with rapist eyes(it can go both ways people).

(i know, gonna show SOME sympathy to the guy)

as the three approached the alleyway from above, tsubaki reverted to her sickle-and-chain state.(that probably freaked out hinata) Naruto then lowered one end to the uchiha, and said, "grab on if you want to live man."

When sasuke did, the fangirls jumped, but missed, as he was pulled away to fast.

"thank you, thank you, thank you," was all the uchiha could say over and over. As tsubaki changed back, she noticed that sasuke's voice was not how it usually sounded, it was more feminine.

"sasuke-san, is there something you need to say, your voice is different?" tsubaki asked.

Sasuke was starting to sweat, hoping HER secret was not exposed. "i don't know what you mean, i'm fine."

"alright sasuke, I helped you out,so what is it, they didn't rape you did they?" naruto asked.

She was about to answer when they heard one of the fangirls scream,"SASUKE-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU"

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE, AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW!!!" sasuke screamed, and naruto noticed the female tone in her voice. 'damn, sasuke's a chick huh?, I thought he was just plain gay, thank kami.' naruto thought. As he remembered times sasuke spied on him.

AN: yeah, ending it here, man you did not see some of this shit coming, did you, well, you see the blue box, REVIEW, OR WALTER WILL GET YOU WITH HIS FARTS.


	5. explanations, remembrance, reunion

Greetings from beyond the knew, everyone it's your lovable host, yet again.

I'm glad that you are all here today, as it is time for our favorite part of the fic REVIEW CORNER!

Last time, we had some guests in our midst, this time is no different. Today we have some good ones, first up, is the sexy cat witch, Blair( tips her hat in a suggestive manner), as well as soul's old partner, Maka Albarn.(waves to the crowd)

Darkvizardking69: it is good having you both here, want to help with the reviews?

Maka: sure, you helped out tsubaki-chan, so why not.

Darkvizardking69: what about you Blair?

Blair: of course I will, you'll introduce me to naru-kun, won't you vizard-sama?

Darkvizardking69: of course I will Blair, in due time, now let's get to what we are here for, let's get to the reviews. Maka, would start us off?

Maka: OBSERVER01: Thanks, the idea came from nowhere, I just thought it on the spot. And soul won't be the odd man out for long, someone special to him will enter very soon. And the harem is larger than that, but you have a good idea of it.

Blair: Agurra of the darkness: yeah,the popularity will go down, but on the bright side, no girls are gonna rape the poor guy at least, and yeah, it was kinda a last minute idea, was out of the blue for me too.

Maka: Raidentensho: yeah, medusa was spying on him, but she is not necessarily an enemy in this, she could have been looking out for him, it is my story, so I control it.

Blair:GingitsuneRaposo: yeah, I always figured that it would go that way, should he actually be cornered like that, but, as a guy, I must show sympathy, even to the enemy, as in the ninja world, an enemy can become your best friend.

Maka:Kamen Rider X Knight: I know I shouldn't, but it was funny to say.

Blair:dragoon95: thanks, but because of school, I can only update on the weekends, as I will have little time during the week.

Maka:animefangirl0219: I am glad that you made this story an exception, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it, as I continue to enjoy writing it.

And that's the reviews, thanks to all who had, and please keep doing it, as I can't do what people want to see otherwise. I know people have a lot of questions, and they will be answered in this chap. With that out of the way, as the artist pink once said, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!

Naruto, the shinigami-shinobi meister

Chapter 5: explanations, remembrance, reunion

Sasuke was sweating, as her secret was revealed, she, naruto, tsubaki, hinata were heading to ichiraku ramen for lunch, at naruto's insistance, as they were going to eat, and walk hinata home. Seeing as naruto's home was near the hyuuga household,it was a good idea. This still did not put sasuke at ease, because if the coucil found out, mostly the civilian council, would most likely vote for her to be used as breeding stock to keep the sharingan in the village.(good reason, I would hide that if that was the case)

Naruto, being a gentleman, had asked her to join them for lunch, and speak when they reached the privacy of the namikaze compound.

(ichiraku ramen)

the group walks in to the restaurant, the owner teuchi(sp?) greeted them as they sat down

"hello naruto, I see that you passed the genin exams, good for you, my, you certainly have an entourage with you today, don't you? So what will you all have?" he said/asked with a smile on his face.

" i'll have a miso ramen, old man" naruto said as he ordered.

" I'll have a beef ramen." Tsubaki said as she ordered.

" I'll also have a miso ramen" hinata ordered.( still won't do the stutter)

" and what will you have Uchiha-san?" teuchi asked

" I'll have a shrimp ramen." sasuke ordered, still a little nervous.

Teuchi took their orders, and went into the back to make them, leaving the group alone at the moment.

Naruto, wanting to break the silence, turned to sasuke and asked "so 'sasuke', how is your jonin sensei, and having to deal with the pink banshee and dog-shit?"

"well, kakshi just read his stupid book the whole time, kiba tries to think of ways to get hinata here to like him, or him into her pants. That stupid bitch sakura tries to either get me to date her, or get me alone. I hate it." sasuke replied.

Everyone was shocked to hear this, as they knew kiba was after hinata, but not this badly. Naruto knew of kakashi, so the book was no surprise. And considering what the group saw earlier, naruto would not trust sakura alone with her, as the fan-girls from before were not as crazy as the pink bitch.

( yeah, i'm really bashing sakura,aren't I, should I stop, HELL NO.)

"geez, that sucks, let me guess, kakashi tried to give you training on the side?" naruto asked

before sasuke can answer, teuchi came back out with their meals, which everyone took their chopsticks,broke them, and said "Idakimasu"(sp?). After that, everyone was quiet, while they ate their meals.

As soon as the meal was finished, the group walked hinata home, as it was on the way, then the group of three arrived at the namikaze estate.

(Namikaze estate-living room)

as the group entered the home, Tsubaki went to tell soul, liz, and patty that they were home, as well as that naruto was speaking with a guest, and not to disturb them.

Naruto and sasuke sat on twin couches that were separated by a coffee table, with the couches facing each other.

"alright 'sasuke', we have some privacy now, so would you like to explain yourself, and why you seem different?" naruto asked with a serious expression on his face.

Sasuke sighed, as she knew it was time to fess up. She started, " well, first of all, my name really is'nt sasuke, that was a name I was forced to use, for two reasons. One, my father had me act like a boy, as he never liked the thought of having a daughter, which he kept from everyone. The second reason, was if the council found out, I would be forced to act as a breeding stock for the sharingan, as itachi would not come back to restart a clan he destroyed. That was not a life I wanted, as no female uchiha ever joined the shinobi program, it was against clan rules."

"i see, knowing how obsessed the council is about bloodlines, you made the right decision. This is something that I promise will stay hidden, until you decide otherwise. Although, now that you are a ninja, the hokage can decide what to do with you, and the civilian council can do jack shit about it. In this case, he can prevent you from being used in such manners, also, as you are the last uchiha, you are automatically the clan head, and thus can change the rules of your clan." naruto responded.

Sasuke nodded, showing that she understood, and was happy that naruto could keep this a secret. She was surprised that she did not think of it before. Looking at naruto, she seen that he had more to say.

"You did say that sasuke was not your real name, if you don't mind me asking, what is your real name, as calling you sasuke will not do anymore." naruto asked. " do note that I will only call you your real name in private,as we are now, but in public, I will still call you sasuke, it is your choice.

"my real name, is mikoto, I was going to be named after my mother, but I did not know till my mother told me, away from my 'father'." she said, having a scowl on her face at having to remember the man.

Naruto looked at mikoto, then moved to the other couch, and sat next to her. He then looked at her and said, "I'm grateful that you can trust me with this, as I doubt with the council breathing down your neck, you would trust anyone. But you have nothing to fear, as no one in this household would tell those bastards anything. They have tried to get me killed on multiple occasions, as the civilian and elder council cannot see the difference, between a jail, and the prisoner."

Mikoto was shocked, this was something she did not expect from him. But it was assuring that he had a reason to go against the council. It seemed that he had his own secrets.

Naruto said, " if there is any trouble, come find me, those bastards will not win on this one." as he said this, he walked mikoto to the door, and opened it to let her out. As she walked through, she took a step back, and gave naruto a hug, while whispering, "Thank you."

And with that, she left for home.

As naruto closed the door, he caught the scent of snake, not the kind for a summon, but it had a more soul based feeling to it. Looking around, he saw nothing, but following his nose, he found a snake hiding in the windowsill. It did not look poisonous, but it had the markings of multiple arrows on it.(guess who)

When he moved closer to it, it did not try to attack him, in fact, it almost seemed friendly. It did not look like a summon, as while there was a snake contract, none were ever known to have those markings. It seemed, almost familiar to him. Thinking nothing else from it, he let the snake crawl up his arm. That was when he noticed that the snake had yellow eyes. It brought back a memory from when he was younger, before he found tsubaki and the others.

(Flashback: naruto 4-years old)

Naruto continued to run, as a mob was chasing him through the streets, he went around a corner, but it turned out to be a bad idea, as the alley was a dead end. The mob inched closer, thinking that they finally had him(idiots).

Naruto was praying that someone would come to help. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come, as it usually did. It was only a few minutes long when the beating stopped, when he opened his eyes, naruto saw a woman in a black hood, protecting him. At least that was what he could see. But it did not matter to him, at least someone was helping him.

The villagers were not so happy with the interference, and one idiot decided to show it.

" get out of our way, wench, how dare you stop us from killing the demon. That beast must be destroyed." said one idiot villager.

Medusa, mearly looks back at naruto, who sees her yellow eyes, but when she turns to face the crowd again, her eyes turn evil-looking ( when her eyes are slited, as well as the whites turn black.)

"who the hell do you think you are, baka-ningen(stupid-human), what I see is a child, one who can do nothing to you, yet you attack him in a manner that not even demons would dare. And people wonder why I hate humans." medusa replied. She was MAD, as even the tattoo's on her arms were seething.

She then started to chant, " snake.. nake.. cobra... COBARA" as she chanted, the tattoo's came off her arm, turned into medium-sized snakes, and they proceeded to devour the crowd.

The hokage was watching with his orb, and was glad someone finally was taking a stand,as he was going to deal with the crowd, had medusa not showed up when she did. Knowing naruto was safe, the third went to bed. He did not see what happened next.

Medusa turned back to naruto to heal his injuries( she was a doctor at one point, and a good one), when she saw that his injuries were already healing, she was interested. She scanned his soul wavelength, and saw that there was a wavelength that was similar, somewhere to the east. Something told her to find it, and bring it back.(can you guess)

She knew that she could not stay long, or she would lose track, so she left a snake to watch over the boy( the same one that she used to stay alive in the show) and vanished, only to return years later(where we are now).

(End flashback)

naruto could only look at the snake in disbelief, not even speaking, as it then began to speak

"ah, naruto-kun, i'm glad you remember me now, this snake was to relay a message to you when you did. As I am sure you know, my name is medusa, and I have been watching your progress through this serpent. The reason I have not been with you since that night was because I was looking for someone. I saw your soul wavelength, and sensed a similar one off to the east, I have been tracking it for some time now, and have caught up to it. The wavelength I sensed, was that of your mother apparently."

at this, naruto was stunned, he was not sure if his mother was alive, or abandoned him. He then noticed that the snake was waiting to continue, showing it had more to say. It continued,

"as I expect, you must be shocked at this, I was as well, till I found out why she left. It seems a council member, by the name of danzo, had told your mother that you and your father had died that night, since there was no proof of you alive, such as your body at the time, she was heartbroken, and could not bear to stay. She was never the wiser that you had lived, had she, she would have stayed. She did not even know, till I told her of course. She did not believe me at first, but I showed her a visual of you, and then she agreed to come back, for two reasons. One, to see you and apologize. Two, beat the heel out of that one armed bastard, her words, not mine, though I agree with her. We will arrive in two weeks time, as I have to move at a speed she could keep up with. She has not kept with her training, for obvious reasons. Her name, is Kushina Uzumaki, and she really wants to see you. Until then, see you later, naruto-sama."

and with that, the snake disappeared, it's mission complete.

Naruto could only stand there in shock and disbelief, his mother, was alive, loved him, and was coming back home. She did not hate him, she was not like the rest of the village. She was betrayed, and even the old man did not know this happened.

Tsubaki came in shortly after, as well as Soul, Liz, and Patty. When they saw the look in his eyes, they wanted to know what happened. And so he told them everything. From his discussion with mikoto, to the message the snake left him. He made them swear that the conversation with mikoto would stay private. When they heard the name the snake gave him, they all had scared looks on their faces, when he asked why tsubaki started to explain.

"Naruto-kun, medusa was a witch that we fought years ago, she was as cold-blooded as her snakes, caring for no one but her self. We all thought she died after the last encounter with her, if she is telling you this, it would be wise not to trust her. We also have to call lord death, and tell him of this, but that is something only meisters were able to do( I only saw maka do it, don't know if that is true.)."

naruto was confused, this did not sound like the woman who not only saved his life, but promised him that she was coming back with his mother, it made no sense to him.

"But wait, that can't be right, she seemed so nice, she even saved my life once, I know she did the chant you say witches do, but, this just can't be, maybe she changed, that can happen right, that girl blair was a witch, but she was good right, so can't it happen to medusa too?" naruto said.

Tsubaki shook her head, "naruto-kun, you have to understand, medusa is not the kind of person to just change sides like that, she hates humans, and she only is out for herself. I doubt what she said is true, but let's ask the old man if that was your mother's name, if it was, then maybe she changed."

naruto breathed a sigh of relief, if any one would know his mother, it would be the old man. The group set out, heading to the hokage's office.

Little did the group know that medusa and kushina were already there.

(hokage's office)

in front of the hokage, were three women. One was dressed in a black sleeveless hoodie, with sweatpants that came to the knees, and were in a bulb shape, she wore no footwear. She also had two snake tattoo's,one for each arm, she had her blonde hair in a braid that came to her front,(similar to unohana's, just shorter). Her yellow eyes were focused on the old man. This was the infamous snake witch, medusa.

The shorter of the three, wore a black dress that came down to her ankles, as well as had a collar that was open. She also wore wrist guards, that showed she knew how to fight. She also had a nervous look on her face, and held her right arm with her left. Her pink hair was dressed in a similar fashion to hinata. Her light-blue eyes only adding to her nervous look, as she continued to look around, as if something were to jump out at her(looks that way to me). She was medusa's daughter, chrona.

The last of the three, wore a more civilian style of clothing, as she wore a yellow dress, with a brown apron-type thing(NO IDEA what it is). Her red hair simply flowing down her back down to her waist. Her green eyes showed a fury that the third knew, he better not be on the shit-list, or else.

It was at this time that the hokage spoke, choosing his words carefully, lest he become the target, "kushina, where have you been the last fifteen years, your son was forced to live a life of doubt , at whether or not you were even alive. I could not have the heart to tell him otherwise, lest he think you hate him. The village did not have a good affect on him till he made some associates when he was five."

"who could these associates be, and-" kushina was cut off, as medusa chose this time to speak, "naruto-sama should be arriving now, as they were expected to."

Kushina was shocked, her son was coming here, at that time the door opened.

Naruto walked into the room, seeing the three women at the desk, one he recognized as the one who saved him. Medusa walked up to him, and said, "you see, naruto-sama, I did as I said I would, I have brought your mother, as well as someone I want you to meet, but that can wait, (kisses naruto on the forehead) go on, your mother is waiting."

soul and the others were shocked, this was not the medusa they knew, she almost seemed, caring, scratch that, it seemed that she LOVED him.(didn't see that coming, did ya guys)

naruto could only move past medusa, and when he saw the red-haired woman, he could only say a single word, "M-mother", and with that, mother and son ran at each other, and embraced each other.

Mother and son were finally reunited.

AN: yeah, gonna end it here, next chapter will explain how medusa found kushina, naruto speaking to his great gradnfather, maka and blair arrive, as well as naruto starting my favorite arc: THE WAVE MISSION. Stay tuned, as I have more thrills for you all.

I know people have added this to alerts, fav. Lists, and say good stuff, but please review.

I know you see that button, that one right below this, SO REVIEW, OR I GET ASURA TO HUNT YOU DOWN.


	6. Chapter 6: Returns, Revelations, And Une

Greetings from beyond the knew, this is your favorite host yet again.

This time, we have a guest from this universe, please welcome, Itachi (he looks at the crowd, and smiles).

Darkvizardking: Thanks for coming, how about helping with answering the reviews?

Itachi: Sure, you will tell my little sister the truth about that night?

Darkvizardking: No sweat , I planned on doing that anyway, so, lets get to what we came here for, REVIEW CORNER.

Itachi: Kamen Rider X Knight: Thanks for the compliment, and no, I have something special planned for her.

Itachi: OBSERVER01: Thanks, and you may be surprised in how I will explain her reformation. And not to correct you, but I did say that Kyuubi created the bloodline, as well as the fact that it is based on Maka's weapon powers.

Itachi: dragoon95: Thanks bro, and thanks for understanding as to why I update on weekends only.

Itachi: Agurra of the Darkness: Thanks for the advice, and I will use it. The harem will be a reasonable size.

Itachi: Challenger: Don't worry, this story is going nowhere, and thanks for the compliment.

Itachi: GingitsuneRaposo: Thanks man, this chap will explain how Medusa found Kushina in the first place, as well as other things.

Itachi: Midnight Killer324: Thanks for telling me, as I really don't know that much about Japanese suffixes.

Itachi: zerohour20xx: it may seem that way, because it was. I needed a way for Medusa to prove she was good, as Tsubaki and the others would not trust her, for obvious reasons.

Itachi: Raidentensho: Thanks for the compliment, but as I said before, Naruto's bloodline is based off Maka's weapon powers. But I may think of something.

Itachi: deadw8: Oh, they will suffer, so much, THAT THEY WILL BEG FOR DEATH.

Itachi: kakauzu: Thank you, and I hope you keep enjoying this story, as I keep enjoying writing this.

Darkvizardking: Well that's all for now, thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you keep doing them. Now to quote the great Dante, "This party is getting crazy, SO LET'S ROCK!"

Naruto, The Next Shinigami-Shinobi Meister

Chapter 6: Returns, Revelations, And Unexpected guests.

As mother and son held each other in an embrace no-one wanted to separate, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, and Patty pulled Medusa to the side, to get an explanation.

Tsubaki started, "I don't know what act you're pulling, but it better stop." As she said this, she held one of her chain-scythes to Medusa's neck.

Medusa looked at the others, each one having a pissed off look on their face. Soul looked like he was going to tear her apart, Liz and Patty wanted to shoot her point blank with death cannon-final version  
(the one used against Asura), and Tsubaki, you get the idea.

Medusa sighed, "I'm sure you all remember how Asura's aura felt." When she saw them nod, with a look of fear in their eyes from the memory, she continued. "If you imagine that, then Naruto-sama is the exact opposite. While Asura had a aura of evil and insanity, Naruto-sama's aura is that of good and sanity. Just being near him, I was instantly cured of all my insanity. He has an aura that can change you for the better. It is because of this, I have worked to help him, as well, as it is my penance, for all I have done in the past."

If they were not shocked before, they certainly were now. It had seemed far-fetched at first, but they knew she was right. What they did not now was that Naruto and Kushina were listening in. Naruto could not believe his ears, and Kushina was surprised, as she asked Medusa why she did what she did, and all she answered with was, "I needed to do this.", she had no idea that this was her motive.

Tsubaki, believing Medusa's words, released the scythe around her neck, and it turned back into her hair. Naruto approached Medusa, and did the one thing she never expected, he hugged her, and said, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me."

Medusa could only hug Naruto back, while Tsubaki looked on, thanking the fact that Naruto fell under the CRA, as well as Kyuubi for creating the bloodline that allowed him to have it in the first place. It would be very problematic otherwise.

Crona, on the other hand, was merely looking at all this, having no clue on what to do(isn't that how she usually acts?). She said, "Okaa-sama, is this the boy you wanted me to meet?"

Medusa looked back at Crona, with a smile on her face, she said, "Yes Crona, he is, why don't talk to him for a bit?" As she said this, Crona walked over to Naruto, and as she did this, she began to lose her nervous look, and when she was right next to him, she almost looked happy. The Hokage was shocked at the change, and so were the others, this only seemed to prove Medusa's earlier words.

Then Crona did something that even shocked Medusa. Crona turned to get a better look at Naruto and said, "Okaa-sama was right, you are cute." She then proceeded to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek And then she giggled, not the insane, black blood version, but an honest girly giggle.

It was at this time that Ragnarok decided to make an appearance.

He showed up in the usual manner, looking as he did when Crona joined shibusen for a bit. When he did, he looked around, and saw Naruto. Acting as usual, he decided to act like an ass, as usual.

"Oi, what's going on here, who the hell is this kid?" he said, not noticing the pissed off look on Crona's face.

"Ragnarok, could you look me in the face for a minute?" Crona said, in a voice that showed anger, yet layered in a sweetness that hid it all. And so he did, thinking that nothing will happen, as usual.

Boy is he in for a surprise.

When he looked her in the face, he instantly regretted it, as she gave him a good punch to the head, instantly knocking him out. He then receded back, and everyone had a shocked look on her face. Medusa, as she never seen her daughter act this way. The SE group, as they never seen it before either. Naruto and the others, as they never seen Crona's 'guest' before.

Crona was dusting her hands off, while everyone just looked at her. She could only look sheepish, and rub the back of her head in a very naruto-ish manner.(she's learning already)

"You had no idea how long I waited for something like that. He was really annoying." Crona said.

Everyone just looked at her with jaws to the ground. Naruto was the first to speak, "Crona-Chan, what was THAT?"

Medusa spoke up, "That was Ragnarok, the demon blade, he and Crona are the perfect weapon and meister team. I should know, I trained them. They fight in unison, with Ragnarok acting as Crona's blood, if you would. Because of the 'union' her soul wavelength was always a little unstable. But Naruto-sama's wavelength has Crona's stabilized. This would contribute to the change in her behavior. It also makes sense, as Naruto-sama has the calming aura."

The Hokage chose this time to speak up. "Perhaps you all would like to continue this at Naruto's compound, has I still have work to do." At this, everyone looked at his desk, and true to his word, the pile of paperwork seemed to have grown in the last half hour, by three inches. (damn, sucks to be him, how does it get there? No one came in to give it to him.)

"Geez, why not use shadow clones, wouldn't it get done faster?" Naruto said dumbfounded. After he said this, Hiruzen did the only he could think of, he got up, took off his hat, walked to a wall, and started to bang his head on the wall repeatedly, saying "Damn it, damn it, damn it." every time he hit the wall.

Everyone took the smart route, and simply walked out of the office.

After walking out of the office, Tsubaki spoke up, "Naruto-kun, maybe we should call lord death, as you are a meister now, so you should be able to. When you graduated, you technically were one, but with all that has happened, I forgot to mention it."

As she said this, naruto nodded, then asked, "How do you call him anyway, as I doubt he has a phone?"

Soul explained, "Actually, you need a mirror, when you breath on it, you write 42-42-564, if you want to knock on death's door. That was the way Maka had done it." at this, naruto nodded, knowing what to do when they got home.

(Namikaze compound)

When the group returned to the compound, Naruto told Tsubaki to lead the new comers to the rooms, so they could pick their own, as they left for their rooms, Kushina gave him a hug, while Medusa and Crona gave him a kiss on the cheek at the same time(one on each side). Medusa then said, "Goodnight Naruto-sama, see you in the morning.

He could only blush at that, while Soul stays downstairs, to help naruto verify with lord Death. Heading to the mirror in the living room, he breathed on it, while saying, "Write 42-42-564, if you want to knock on death's door." After he did this, the window looked like a T.V screen that has gone fuzzy.

Soon the image of Lord Death showed on the mirror, as if it was a T.V screen.

"Hello, hello, what's up,(sees naruto on the other side) say, your not a shibusen student, how did you get this line?" At this, Soul came up to the mirror, and said, "hello lord Death, long time no see, huh?"

Lord Death, even though you couldn't see it, had his eyes bugging out. He didn't know that soul was awake, then that meant that his heir was standing in front him. With a look at Naruto's soul wavelength, he cemented the fact. Naruto's soul looked like his son's, with the reaper mask on one side, and a fox mask on the other. Yep, this was his heir, no doubt about it, he also noticed that the strength of the soul matched Asura's, yet was the complete opposite in all things. When he saw this, he did the only possible thing.

"KIDD, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW! YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE!!!!, he screamed. It was so loud, even Naruto and Soul were knocked back. Kidd came in running, wondering what he was being called for. When he saw who was on the other side of the mirror, he started spazing, over the fact that Naruto had perfect symmetry in his hair. It only stopped when lord death hit him with a reaper chop, then Naruto said something that shocked them both.

"Thanks, dai-ojisan, that was really annoying." Naruto said, causing Kidd to look up, and wonder.

"When did I ever- oh crap, it must have been when I got a drink at that bar during a mission and met, what was her name, Tsunade, damn, can't believe I forgot that. Wonder what happened to her, there were debt collectors running around the next day, did she do something, don't know. Damn."

What Kidd forgot, was that instead of thinking this, he said it out loud, now Naruto, Soul, and even his old man, had their jaws to the ground, with a 'what the hell' look on their faces. Not that you could see it on Lord Death's face anyway, due to his mask.

At this, Naruto said, "Holy shit, my grandmother is one of the FREAKING SANNIN, this explains why I can use water and earth manipulation so well, as earth helped to make my bloodline, the 'tetsu no chi'. Damn, I really need a drink."

Going into the kitchen, he returned with a VERY large sake bottle, pulled the top off, and proceeded to drink. In five minutes, it was empty, and Naruto was not even buzzed.

At this, everyone was shocked, as Naruto was not even buzzed, he should have been VERY wasted after drinking that.

Breaking the awkwardness, Naruto said, "By the way, how's Soul's old partner Maka doing?"

Lord Death said, "She is doing well, she misses you soul-kun, maybe I can send her to help with training, would you mind Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Sure, why not, we have plenty of room here, one more guest in the house won't make a difference. When will you send her?"

Lord Death replied, "She will be there in a few days, as it will be quite a trip. I would send her now, but she is on a mission right now, well till then, ja-ne."

Naruto says, "ja-ne, as it is getting late, and I have long day tomorrow."

And with that, lord death signed off, and Naruto and Soul went off to bed.

AN: yeah, gonna end it here bet there is a lot of stuff you did not see coming, huh? Well, thanks to those who reviewed, and keep them coming. You see the button, press it, PRESS IT.


	7. Wave arc: act 1, friends, and surprises

Darkvizardking69: (in argost type voice) greetings from beyond the knew everyone, this is your host, with another chap to will shock you. And as usual, we have invited guests with us in review corner, say hello, to two stars who will appear in this chap Zabuza Momochi, and his adoptive daughter, Haku Momochi. How are you two? Having any trouble?

Zabuza: It could be better, but you said that our troubles will end soon if we help you, right?

Darkvizardking: Ah, straight to business I see, good, just help me with reviews, and I will keep my end of the deal, Haku-chan, why don't you start us off?

Haku: Of course vizard-sama, dracohalo117: your right to guess that, and I still have surprises in store.

Zabuza: Kamen Rider X Knight: Thanks for the compliment, and yeah he is weird.

Haku: Agurra of the Darkness: yeah, he would be wasted, but this was when Tsunade was younger, and he was not of his own mind, so no symmetry rants. And soul did react, just not in public. He was laughing about it, glad to see Maka again.

Zabuza: Hakureisaiga: Yeah, it may seem so, but no lemon yet.

Haku: dragoon95: Yeah, not what you expect huh? Thanks for the compliment, and it will only get crazier.

Zabuza: deadw8: Dood, I can't wait either, and thanks for the compliment.

Haku: Raidentensho: Thanks man, as for the sake, it is his dad's house, so he only has regular sake, it was just the fact it was a gallon sized jug he drank from that they thought he would get wasted.

Zabuza: OBSERVER01: I bet you didn't, hell, a lot of people could say that, and no not all the shibusen gang, as Kidd will stay to help run shibusen, and black star is a teacher there, so same thing.

Haku: Challenger; thanks for the compliment, and this will keep going.

Zabuza: Midnight killer324: Thanks, for the compliment, as well as looking up the word for great-grandfather. I owe ya one.

Now that that is out of the way, please keep sending reviews, as I want to hear what you guys think of this. Now lets start the show, er, fic.

Naruto, the next Shinigami Shinobi Meister

Chapter 7: Wave arc: act 1, friends, and surprises

It had been one month since Naruto spoke with his Hisofu and Oji-San. True to his word, Lord Death sent Maka to aid Naruto with his training. Seeing as how Naruto's bloodline worked the same as her weapon powers, it was fitting that she help. What was not anticipated, was the arrival of an old friend, Blair the witch.

(Flashback-Two weeks ago)

It was a simple D-Ranked mission, and one that was done by many genin teams. What was it you ask? It was to find and retrieve the fire lord's wife's cat Tora. That cat continues to escape the woman, because she chokes, not hugs like she says she does, but chokes the poor thing.( I would run too, don't get me wrong)

As such, Naruto's team was at this particular mission, again, because the cat escaped, again.(why doesn't anyone ever tell the chick to ease up on the poor kitten?, really?) Naruto made a mental note to correct what the fire lord's wife was doing after they got back from finishing this.

He saw movement in the bushes, and went for it, seeing as how the cat would be nice to him, and not scratch his face up like it does to other genin. His team knew this, and let him deal with the cat, as he gets it done fairly quickly.

When he actually caught the cat, there was a problem. It was the wrong cat. How did he know? It had a witches hat on, instead of a red ribbon. At the sight of the hat, he remembered what his Nii-san Soul told him about the witch he fought, Blair.

(Flashback-two years ago)

"Hey Nii-san, what was the name of the witch you said you fought?" Naruto asked Soul.

Soul replied, "Her name was Blair, she was a witch who really a cat, but could take a human form. When she is a cat, she wears a witches hat. Other than that, she looks like a regular cat. She was a weird one, that's for sure."

(Flashback-end)

Naruto could only look down, and asked, "Um, your name wouldn't be Blair, would it?" 'please god I hope not' Naruto asked/thought. The cat, to his shock, not only nodded, but in a puff of pink smoke, reverted to a human form. One that Naruto could only gaze at.

Blair was beautiful, to say the least, she had purple shoulder length hair that ended in curls with a couple strands going down her face, a large witches hat that also ended in a curl. She wore a shoulder-less dress that ended at her upper thighs, while wearing curled-toed boots that also acted as leggings, which ended about her upper thighs, so as no one could try and take a peek. She also wore what looked like sleeves, yet they were not attached to the actual dress.

(Okay, as much as I like talking about hot chicks, gotta move it along.)

"So, how did you know my name, huh cutie?" Blair asked, and getting close to Naruto's face while at it.

"Well, my Nii-san Soul told me about you, and what you look like as a cat. Why are you out here in the woods though?" Naruto responded/asked, with a blush on his face quickly growing.

Blair huffed, and said, "I was traveling with flat-chest(Maka, Blair's nickname for her) as I came with her to help train Lord Death's heir, when I got lost, and everyday I get chased by humans, who think I'm some fat lady's cat, called Tora."

Naruto guessed that might have been the case. Add to the fact that she had no way to know her way around, and that he was the one she came here to see, he might as well be a gentleman about it.

"Um, Blair" said person looks at him. "I know why you get chased everyday, see, the fire lord's wife's cat, Tora, runs away on a daily basis, and genin teams, like the one I'm on, are sent to find her, everyday. They most likely mistake you for Tora." at this, he bows and says, "I do apologize if those teams caused you any trouble, as they just made it worse for you. Having to run around in a area you don't know can make you even more lost."

Blair smiles at this, seeing what a gentleman Naruto was being to her, it was a nice change of pace. Seeing as he did something nice for her in explaining what happened, she would do the same. She got close to his face again, and told him where Tora was hiding, she was about to walk off, Naruto stopped her and asked, "Where are you heading off to?"

Blair replied, "As much as I like talking to you, I still have to find Maka, as well as Lord Death's heir."

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, you don't have to look far, as Maka is staying with me, and about Lord Death, he's my Hisofu."

Blair's eyes widened at what he said, as she was talking to the person she got lost trying to look for. At that, she tackled him, and this was the scene his team saw when they came to see what was taking him.

Kurenai looked pissed. Shino, well, we know how he acts. Hinata on the other hand, was blushing a shade of red that put tomatoes to shame. And then she fainted.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" Kurenai asked, in a sweet voice that scared the hell out everyone present. Blair, not wanting Naruto to get in trouble, told her what happened, while Naruto and Shino woke Hinata up. After the problem was cleared up, Naruto found Tora in the spot Blair said she was. Then the group went to Hokage's office to report in. while there, Naruto did what he said he would, and corrected the fire lord's wife, Blair was extra grateful for that, as she did not like seeing cats treated like that. Once that was over, Naruto walked Blair to his home, and once there, showed her a map of the village, to ensure that she won't get lost again.

(Flashback-end)

The rest of the month was spent training, as well as getting to know the various girls that came into his life. Having private discussions with Mikoto, Showing Medusa, Crona, and Blair around the village, as they did not know the layout. Soul and Maka also spent time together, as they had some catching up to do. Naruto and his team completed various D-ranked missions, and were now entering the Hokage's office, but it seemed that team 7 was also there.

"Damn it, give us another mission, and don't even think of having me chase that cat again." said the ignorant dog-shit known as Kiba.(hey, I said Naruto corrected her, I never said she listened) And of course, sakura, being a dumb-ass, tried to do the same to impress 'her Sasuke-kun' (poor deluded fool) with Mikoto standing on the side, hoping Naruto would show up and end it like he did on graduation.

It was at that moment that Naruto and his team walked in, hoping for a C-ranked mission.

'THANK SWEET KAMI/Naruto-kun is here' Kakashi, Hiruzen, Iruka, and Mikoto thought. Mikoto was glad Kami heard her wish, as she looked at naruto with a blush on her face. Sakura, being an idiot, thought Mikoto was blushing at her. This caused her mind to go to the 'perv place' thinking about 'her Sasuke-kun' (And again, what an idiot)

"Geez you stupid mutt, can't you ever shut up, and I see you still haven't bathed, I could smell you outside, and look, no windows are open." Naruto said. Everyone was laughing at this, even Akamaru was rolling on the ground laughing, having falling off of Kiba's head, but caught by Naruto(Damn, that's messed up, he has NO respect.). Kiba was pissed at being humiliated in front of Hinata, again, but before he could say something back, Hiruzen called them to attention.

"Naruto, while that was funny, I believe that your squad is here to receive a C-ranked mission, yes?" Hiruzen asked. While Iruka would of said something about squad 7, he knew he could trust squad 8 with a C-rank, as naruto was there to ensure safety of the group.

When Naruto nodded his head, Mikoto was a little disappointed, as she knew C-ranks took Shinobi out of the village, so she would not get to talk to Naruto until he got back. Kiba and Sakura, on the other hand, were pissed, as they wanted to get a C-rank.

Naruto, seeing how Mikoto was feeling, decided to be the nice guy. "Hokage-sama" everyone perked up at this, as naruto never used a respectful tone, unless he was pissed or wanted something, and now he wanted something. "Perhaps, my squad could act with squad 7 on this mission, to build teamwork, and squad 7 would still get a C-rank."

Everyone in the room was either shocked, grateful, or annoyed at this, Mikoto and Hinata were grateful, as they could spend time with Naruto. The jonin, as well as Hiruzen and Iruka were shocked at how much sense that made. Shino was annoyed that he would have to spend time near Kiba and Sakura.

Hiruzen agreed to the terms, saying, "That will be fine Naruto-kun, your C-rank mission is to escort the bridge builder to his home in wave country, as well as protect him while he finishes the bridge. Bring in the client."

And with that, the bridge builder, Tazuna walked into the office, took a look at the genin, and said, "(looks at Hinata and Shino)The ones next to blonde look alright,(looks at naruto) as well as the blonde,(looks at Mikoto) the dark haired kid looks like he can handle himself,(looks at Kiba and sakura) the pink-haired one looks like crap, while dog-boy smells like it."

Kakashi held Sakura and Kiba back, while Naruto said, "Geez, don't insult the client, even though he is telling the truth." Kurenai, seeing this, says, "Meet me at the west gate in one hour, that means you too Kakashi, or I will burn that book of yours." Causing said man to shiver at how it was said. "For now, go home and pack for a trip, a few weeks at most. Your dismissed."

And with that, everyone left to prepare for the mission.

(Namikaze compound)

When Naruto returned home, he was greeted by Tsubaki. Medusa, hearing him walk in, came downstairs to greet him as well. When naruto said that he could not stay long, as he had to prepare for a mission, Medusa asked if she could come along, seeing no harm in it, he agreed. After kissing Tsubaki, he told her to let everyone know that he will be back in a few weeks. And with that, naruto and Medusa left for the meeting point.

(Konoha- west gate)

As Naruto and Medusa were getting close to the gate, they saw that Mikoto, Hinata, and Shino were getting annoyed. Mikoto was getting annoyed due to Sakura asking her out every five seconds. Hinata was getting annoyed, due to Kiba doing the same thing, but in a perverse manner. Shino was not showing it, but he was annoyed due to the noise.

"Geez, you two are annoying, you just can't take hints, can you. Kiba, Hinata doesn't like you like that, and Sakura, 'Sasuke' doesn't like you either." Naruto said, with Mikoto and Hinata thanking Kami that he showed up, though they did wonder who the woman was.

Sakura, still being an idiot, said, "Shut up Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun loves me, he's just too shy too admit it."

"Damn, you make my ears bleed, you annoying little brat." Medusa said, cleaning out her ears, clearly pissed. But before it could go any further, the jonin arrived with the client. Kurenai, seeing Medusa next to Naruto asked,

"Naruto, who is this woman?" Naruto turns to her and says, "This is Medusa, she is one of the people staying with me, she asked to come along, when I said I had a C-rank mission. And don't worry, she can handle herself in a 'fight'."

Seeing the client cringe at the word fight, Medusa, the jonin, and Naruto knew something was up, but it was time to proceed with the mission. Sakura decided to pass the time by asking about the client's home land, and got a speech about the five kage's in the process.

While that was going on, Naruto and Medusa were having a conversation with Hinata and Mikoto, and Kurenai noticed, that while she was talking, Medusa's eyes would constantly dart between the trees, as if seeing something.

As they proceeded down the dry dirt road, Medusa noticed something down the road, a puddle, which was weird, as it had not rained in weeks.

Medusa then decided to have her hood down, as it was a nice sunny day. This action was not lost to the jonin, as they saw the puddle as well, but decided to see if the target was who they thought it was, so they hung back. When the jonin passed the puddle, two figures rose from the puddle, and wrapped the jonin in the bladed chain that connected their gauntlets, with a single tug of the chain, the jonin were sliced apart. Then one of the figures said, "Two down."

Naruto, seeing this, turned to Medusa, and nodded. Then he said, "Your right two down." and with that, the two rushed the demon brothers, with Naruto going after Gouzu, and Medusa going after Meizu.

When the demon brothers tried their maneuver on Naruto, he sliced the chain in half with one of his wrist-blades. Then gouzu tried to swipe at him with his claw, Naruto ducked, and performed a palm strike to the chest, which resulted in Gouzu getting killed, assassin's creed style(hidden blade, and no, I don't own assassin's creed, still a kick ass game.) Turning to Medusa, naruto saw her dodging Meizu's claw swipes easily. Naruto came from behind and delivered a stab to the spine, using another wrist-blade.

Seeing that the fight was over, Kakashi and Kurenai came from behind the bushes, and Kurenai asked, "Naruto, where did those blades come from?"

"Well, Kurenai-sensei, the blades were my bloodline, the 'tetsu no chi' or iron blood, it allows me to grow blades from any part of the body I choose. They can be a variety of blades, but I like the scythe and hidden dagger best." Naruto said. Medusa knew this already, which is why it was no surprise to her, everyone else was shocked, as they did not know about the bloodline.

Mikoto was ecstatic, yet did not show it, as naruto having a bloodline put him in the CRA, like the council tried to have her in.

Sakura and Kiba were freaked out, knowing Naruto could of used his blades, and no one would know they were dead.

The group then proceeded to go on, after an explanation from the client. As they went further down the road, they saw a young kid on the side of the road, probably exhausted. When Naruto took a good look, he noticed his soul had the signs of being a weapon, as well as a witch. As the group came closer,the kid opened his eyes, and said, "Hello, my name is Ryushikon, just call me Ryu for short.

The group noticed his tattered clothes, and naruto spoke up and said, "You wouldn't mind coming with us do you? As me and my associate here have some questions for you." as he said this, Ryu turned to Medusa, and instantly knew who she was, and knew he could also get answers, so he agreed.

They group continued down the road, Kiba, being an idiot, threw a kunai into the bush when he heard a sound, Naruto's eyes widened, when he saw Kiba bring out a WHITE rabbit, and knew what is was for, so he screamed, "EVERYONE, DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Kakashi grabbed the client, Kurenai grabbed Hinata and Shino, Mikoto grabbed Sakura, Naruto, grabbed Medusa, who blushed at the contact, and Ryu. And not a moment too soon either, as a blade came spinning over the heads. Any later, and they would all have been decapitated.

As Naruto got up, he said, "So the demon of the mist arrives, should of known when we fought the demon brothers."

"So, you know of me and my methods, good, at least you are not just a kid playing ninja. The pink hair looks weak, and, geez, when did dog-boy take a bath last?" Zabuza said, while holding his nose, having to do so, even while wearing a mask. The group just laughed as even an enemy would comment on it.

"As much as ripping on dog-boy is fun and all, I still have a job to do, so just step aside, let me kill the old man, so I can get away from scum like gato." Zabuza said.

Naruto replied, "Sorry, can't let you do that, as I would fail this mission, can't have that now, tell you what, you and the pretty lady hiding in the trees, quit your mission, and work with us, and i'll see if I can't get you two a spot in our village, as gato never pays the missing nin he hires, rather, he has them killed to save money."

"And how can I be sure you keep your word, we are ninja after all, and I know of Gato's habits, but I still needed the money and place to hide." Zabuza said.

Naruto replied, "because I can do this as the head of the Namikaze clan, and I offer you and the girl protection, as I know your story Zabuza, and hope to see it have a happy ending, fro the girl's sake."

Zabuza was still surprised that naruto knew Haku was a girl, but decided his options, and said, "I'll take your deal, but I wish to fight Hatake first, to see if he is as good as the claims say"

Naruto replied, "fair enough, for when you return to Gato's base, you have to look convincing. Go ahead."

(fight is same as canon)

"Well, the stories are true, you are as good as they say. Naruto-sama, we will meet again in one week, Haku will meet you in three days in this clearing on the map, don't be late." Zabuza hands Naruto a map, with the location indicated. And with that, Zabuza and Haku went back to their base.

"Well, now that that's taking care of, shall we go?" Naruto asked. Tazuna lead the way to his home, and upon arrival, the group had a meet-and-greet with Tazuna's daughter Tsumani, and grandson Inari, who thought they where all going to die.

After that was done, Naruto and Medusa pulled Ryu aside, and he told them that he did have weapon blood when Naruto asked. After that, Naruto left so that Ryu and Medusa could talk in private.

"So, do you have any questions for me?" Medusa asked.

Ryu said, "Yeah, i'm looking for someone, and seeing as your are a witch, you might know where I could find this person. I have two photos that could be more helpful to you." he then pulled out two photos, and showed them to Medusa.

When she looked down at the photos, her eyes widened, knowing the person in the photo.

AN: And that's a wrap, boy, been up till 5 am writing this, but that is how much I love my readers, so return the favor, AND REVIEW PLEASE. Because you see the button don't you? Press it.


	8. Chapter 8: Wave arc part 2: history, mee

Darkvizardking: Greetings And Bienveneu everyone, this is your host, back again with a chap that will leave you guessing( I hope). Today I have another guest with me to help answer reviews, please welcome, the ever cute Crona.

Crona: (bows to the audience) Thank you for letting me come vizard-sama, I would be happy to help you.

Darkvizardking: Thank you my dear, let's get started shall we?

Crona: deadw8: Thank you for the compliment, and I hope you keep reading.

Crona: Kamen Rider X Knight: Thanks for the correction, I had not idea how he said it.

Crona: Omegaknight08: Sorry dood, had to happen, and maybe not ALL Uchiha males, Itachi was the only one I really respected.

Crona: dragoon95: Thanks man, you won't have to wait any longer, and you'll be really surprised who it is.

Crona: Agurra of the Darkness: Thank you for your kind words, if it improved, it was because of your advice. And yeah, the OC's past will be revealed today, as will his role in this little game, as you put it.

Crona: Raidentensho: Thanks, but no, his dad isn't Justin law, and I DO have a set number, not one I will tell though, you'll find out when I get to it. And the night of passion is the next chap, so stay tuned.

Crona: OBSERVER01: Thanks for the compliment, as for the ages, it was at least thirty years after Asura's defeat, but for story purposes, Death City is like Soul Society in bleach, everyone ages slowly, so appearance wise, they are in the early twenties.

Crona: GingitsuneRaposo: Thanks, and no, Naruto won't be so open, he only said what he did because Kurenai asked, and it shut up Kiba and Sakura.

Crona: god of all: Thank you, and hope you didn't wait long for this.

Darkvizardking: Now that that is done, I thank all of those who reviewed, and hope you continue to do so. SO LET GET THE PARTY ROLLING.

Naruto, the next Shinobi Shinigami Meister

Chapter 8: Wave arc part 2: history, meetings, and battle on the bridge

Medusa could only look down at the photos in shock, as she knew the person in the photos alright. Kind of hard not to when you were the one that killed them. The person in the first photograph was a tall pink haired woman, at least she looked tall. She was sitting in a hospital bed, wearing the gown you see on patients, and had a baby in her arms. The baby was silver haired like the boy in front of her.

The second photograph showed a different person, yet Medusa knew it was the same person. The woman wore the clothes that all Mizune sisters wore, but was in the chibi form. But this one was the eldest, meaning that she could use the adult body by herself. There was what looked like a one year old boy standing next to her, and she could guess who they boy was.

She tried to look calm, so she asked Ryu, "Who is this woman to you?", and so he replied, "She's my mother, and I'm trying to find her. I was told by a frog witch that you would know where she is."

Medusa thought, 'Eruka you bitch, at least I have a way to save this, and she doesn't remember what happened, hopefully', so she said, "While I do know where she is, there is a problem. She was attacked by a rogue kishin, and was killed, but I managed to save her soul before it could be eaten. I have tried to find a way to bring her back, but I need the help of her sisters, your aunts."

As she said this, one of her snakes revealed itself, and showed it contained the soul in question. Ryu was ecstatic, as his mother was still alive, if just barely. Naruto hearing the noise, came in to ask Ryu some more questions.

"I see you two are getting along well, if you don't mind Ryu-san, I still have some questions, like if you are a weapon, what kind are you?" Naruto asked.

Ryu could only grin in a manner that reminded Naruto of his Nii-san Soul and said, "Instead of telling, why not I show you." as he said this, he changed to his weapon form, which was a scythe with a extendable chain attached to the end of the staff that has a spike at the end. The blade has a black and red dragon on the sides, while the kanji's for fire and lighting are on the staff. All in all, it was a magnificent weapon.

"Damn, very nice, you remind me of my Nii-san Soul. His weapon form is a scythe as well, so I know how to fight with one." Naruto said, when he saw Ryu's weapon form. Medusa could only look on, the guilt running in her. She could only hope that she could repent for her past.

Then Naruto asked something that no one guessed, "Say Ryu, do you have need of a partner, as I can tell your not a death-scythe yet. What do you say?"

Ryu was shocked, as was Medusa, they never expected that to happen.

"But, don't you already have a partner or something, I mean, I don't want to cause a probl-" Ryu was cut off however, as Naruto said, "It is one of the few perks I take advantage of being the great-grandson of Lord Death, I'm not restricted to a single weapon, and if I'm right, Gato and his men have fallen to the path of kishin, all 99 of them, as well as bringing a witch, if the note Zabuza left on the back of this map was any indication." he showed the map to them, and when Naruto flipped it over, there was the note, as he said it was.

Ryu automatically knew what Naruto was getting at, as did Medusa. Ryu could become a Death-scythe at the Bridge when they took down Gato. All in one day, it was a blessing, as he never collected a soul yet, he was really considering the deal.

And so Ryu held out his hand and said, "You have a deal, partner, when do we start?" Naruto could only shake his hand and laugh, things were getting good.

(The next day)

Naruto and Ryu were practicing the soul resonance training away from the house so Sakura and Kiba would not bother them. After the deal was made, the trio had went down to eat dinner, which Naruto helped by providing the food, as well as have a couple shadow clones aid Tsunami in the kitchen.

Naruto and Ryu sensed Kakashi coming, so Ryu turned back to human form. When Kakashi arrived, he said, "Kurenai wants you both for a training exercise that she has involving both our squads, what it is, I don't know, we will find out when we get there." On the inside, Kakashi was fuming, 'why the hell do I have take these two, it's bad enough that I have to have the demon brat here, I should be training Sasuke-sama for killing his brother, not play babysitter. I don't care what the Hokage said, Naruto is nothing but a demon, he caused my sensei to die, the closest person I had to a father.'

Naruto was thinking, 'That's what you think Kakashi, if you cause problems, I'll kill you myself' almost as if he could read Kakashi's mind( he really can't, but he saw the look in Kakashi's eye).

Naruto put a hand on Ryu's shoulder, and shushined to where Kurenai said to meet her today. Kakashi followed soon after.

(The tree walking clearing-you all know the one)

Kurenai, as well as Mikoto, Medusa, Hinata, and Shino were on one end of the clearing, while Sakura and Kiba were on the other. They were waiting for the others to arrive, and once they did, Kurenai got their attention.

When she did, she said, "We will be working on a genjutsu trial, one which you can't break unless you finish the task first, if you fail, you will be knocked out for a couple of days, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino have completed this already they don't have to, Naruto, Ryu, Kiba, and Sakura have not, so they will, the test begins now." Kurenai then performed the hand signs, and the scenery changed.

It changed to show a old bridge over a ravine. The group walked over, but stop a few feet away, Ryu walked up to the bridge first, to see what the test was about. When he got to the bridge, a troll like creature stopped him and said, "Stop, who would cross the bridge of death must answer me these question three, there the other side ye see."

Ryu responded, "Ask the questions bridge-keeper, I'm not afraid."

The troll asked, "What is your name?" And Ryu responded, "My name is Ryushikon."

The troll then asked, "What is your quest?" And Ryu responded, "To get to the other side."

The troll then asked, "What, is your favorite color?" To which Ryu responded, "Blue"

Then the troll said, "Right, off you go." and moved aside to let Ryu pass. Ryu said, "Why thank you, thank you very much." And he crossed the bridge.

Sakura, being an idiot, pushed to the front, saying, "Why that's easy." and ran to the bridge. The troll said, "Stop" which they did, "Who approaches the bridge of death must answer me these questions three, there the other side ye see."

Sakura, being confident, said, "Ask me the questions bridge-keeper, I'm not afraid."

The troll asked, "What is your name?" And she replied, "My name is Sakura Haruno."

Then the troll asked, "What is your quest?" and she replied, "To get to the other side."

Then the troll asked, "What, is the capital of assidia?"And she replied, "I don't know that." She was then flung over the side and in to the ravine by an unseen force.

Kiba, now a little nervous, was the next to step up. The troll said, "Stop." which he did.

The troll asked, "What is your name?" and Kiba replied, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka."

The troll then asked, "What is your quest?" and he replied, "To get to the other side."

The troll then asked, "What, is your favorite color?" and he replied, "Blue, no-" he was then thrown over the side, because he didn't give an actual answer.

Naruto then stepped up, and the troll said, "Stop, what is your name?"

And he replied, "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

The troll asked, "What is your quest?" and he responded, "To get to the other side."

The troll then asked, "What is the air speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

And Naruto asked, "What do you mean, an African or a European swallow?"

The troll then said, "I-I don't know that." and then the troll was thrown over the side, into his own trap. The genjutsu broke, showing Ryu standing near Medusa, and Kiba and Sakura passed out on the ground.

Kurenai said, "Good job on passing, most people just answer the questions, never had the troll fall for his own. That concludes today's training. Dismissed." everyone left for Tazuna's home, with Naruto having a couple clones carry Kiba and Sakura.

(timeskip-two days)

The next two days were rather uneventful, as the two loudmouths were out cold, the night before Naruto was supposed to meet Haku, everyone was calmly eating dinner, Inari was looking down, his hat shadowing his eyes, so no one saw that he was pissed. And then he snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, WHY BOTHER FIGHTING, YOUR JUST GOING TO GET KILLED!" yeah, that can ruin dinner. "WHY EVEN FIGHT, GATO IS INVINCEABLE, THE STRONG ALWAYS WIN AND THE WEAK ALWAYS LOSE, SO WHAT'S THE POINT." Inari screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER." That did it.

Naruto got up, his eyes shadowed by his hair, Inari, thinking he won, smirked. Then Naruto grabbed the air, showing that a kunai was about to hit Inari, with Mikoto the one who threw it. And she was PISSED, she said, "Who do you think you are, you little piss of shit, WE don't know what it means, I had to watch my older brother kill my family, and I could do NOTHING."

Shino spoke up next, "My clan is always treated different, due to the fact that we have our bodies acting as hives for beetles."

Hinata spoke up, "My clan is divided, the branch members are forced to wear a seal that could kill them if the main branch wants that to happen."

Naruto spoke up, "We know suffering Inari, don't think your all high and mighty, as no matter how bad it gets, someone else has it worse, Gato is a piece of shit that hides behind his money, take out his thugs, and he is just another worthless fly."

And then Naruto left, Medusa following soon after.

(clearing where the meeting is)

Naruto arrived at the clearing, knowing that Medusa followed him. He stopped, and sure enough, she was right behind him. He walked over to a tree, and sat down, Medusa sitting right next to him. Not speaking a word, not even needing to, Naruto fell asleep in her lap, while she stroked his hair. If someone were to look at Naruto's eyes at that moment, they would see a trail of tears flowing down his face, without a sound. And soon, even Medusa fell asleep, the same trail of tears from her eyes.

(the next morning)

Haku walked into the clearing, wearing a simple pink kimono, with little swirls decorating it. As she came into the clearing, she saw Naruto and Medusa, in the same position they fell asleep in. Haku didn't want to wake the couple, and didn't have to. They had started to awake, sensing Haku walk in the clearing.

Naruto, being the gentleman, asked, "Why hello Haku, glad to see your face with out the mask, any word on when Gato plans to make his move?"

Haku said, "He plans to attack the bridge, taking 96 of his men with him, as well as the witch. She is a nasty old crone. Most likely a necromancer, so that Gato has no need to hire more men."

Naruto asked, "You said he was taking 96 men, what about the other two?"

Haku said, "Gato has them heading to Tazuna's home, to kidnap his family for bargaining tools."

Naruto was pissed, the low-life, using people like that. Medusa could only look down, knowing she did something similar. Naruto saw this, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, with her having a blush from it.

Haku giggled at Medusa's reaction, and finished her report, "If that is all Naruto-kun, I need to get back, or Gato will suspect something. Ja-Ne." and at that, she shushined back to her base, with Mikoto walking in to the clearing not to long after.

(timeskip, morning of the fight)

After the meeting, the trio walked back to the house, and relayed the information given to the jonin. Since Kiba and Haruno were awake from the genjutsu, training was in order, as the fight would require it big time for them.

Naruto and Ryu overslept, after practicing the Witch hunter technique. They awoke to a scream, ran down stairs, with Ryu assuming his weapon form. Just as the thugs were about to cut Inari in half, they were hooked, and thrown outside by Naruto. Once there, Naruto cut off their heads, and Ryu collected their souls, gaining his first two. After the thank yous from Tsunami and Inari, Naruto and Ryu high-tailed it to the bridge.

(the soon to be great Naruto bridge)

Squad 7 and 8 arrived at the bridge, with Zabuza and Haku waiting for them already. Zabuza asked, "Are you all ready, and where's the kid?"

Kurenai said, "He most likely dealt with the thugs Gato sent after Tazuna's family, and will be here shortly."

Zabuza said, "That's a good thing, as Gato will be here soon, and we need his help."

Sakura, being the idiot again, said, "Yeah right, we don't need that baka, Sasuke-kun can handle this himself."

Everyone had to sweat drop at how stupid she sounded. Fortunately, Naruto arrived just as Medusa was going to kill the pink-haired harpy, and Ryu was still in weapon form. When Kurenai asked where Ryu went, everyone but Medusa freaked when they heard the scythe speak in Ryu's voice.

It was that time that Gato and his men arrived. Gato said, "Well, well Zabuza, you go and betray me, that's too bad, cause now you're going to die, and I will help myself to the women."

Naruto was getting pissed at the fat pig, and the last bit sent him over the edge. Kyuubi sending the right amount of chakra, as yesterday's practice left Naruto drained. Naruto's coat shifted, turning into a replica of his Hisofu's cloak, which gave him the image of Shinigami, adding the chakra of the fox, and a few scythe blades coming out the shoulders, it was a sight no one wanted to see again.

Naruto rushed to the group of thugs, blades at the ready, slicing into a different thug with each swing of his scythe. The blades on his shoulders protecting him from the thugs weapons(they are in a wing formation) he reached the witch, and easily disposed of her. All that was left was Gato, all the thugs and witch were nothing but their souls left.

The people of wave saw Gato, on his knees, with what looked like the Shinigami having a scythe at his neck, ready to chop his head off. This was the sight they came to on the bridge. The people cheered, the terror was over. Then the Shinigami spoke, "People of Wave, for to long you have suffered, and now, this pig will pay for his crimes. I give my sentence, DEATH BY BEHEADING." And Naruto yanked the blade upward, cutting off Gato's head. Naruto returned to normal, chakra, blades and all, the people cheered more, seeing their champion, their savior.

Medusa was recording the event, so everyone could see this, and when Naruto fell asleep, she put the camera away, and carried Naruto back to the house, the mission was over, now the only thing left was to finish the bridge.

AN: yep, done for now, not much to say, other then REVIEW, I know you see that little button, press it.


	9. Bets, Training, and fun nights

Darkvizardking: Greetings and Bienveneu everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chap, sorry about the ending, I was up till 4 am writing that. Any way, time for everyone's favorite time of the chap REVIEW CORNER, with special guest, Minato Namikaze(waves to the audience.

Darkvizardking: Nice to have you here , mind giving a hand?

Minato: Sure, you've been helping my son out, so why not. By the way, when will I get back to my Kushi-chan?

Darkvizardking: Soon, very soon, everyone will get what they want. And Minato, I'll give you a good entrance, so let's start the reviews.

Minato: Raidentensho: Thanks, but the credit for the idea goes to Flair the demon dragon king, as he showed me the vid, I just made the scenario to place it. And I will consider the idea, I needed a description that would fit.

Minato: OBSERVER01: Thank you Observer-kun, and yes, I will have them show to help Naruto train and fight in the invasion. And that would be funny.

Minato: Challenger: Your opinion is appreciated, but I did not find a video for it, if you have one, send the link, and I'll see where I can use it.

Minato: dracohalo117: Thank you, and yeah, he is.

Minato: Agurra of the Darkness: Sorry if it was rushed, wrote that part at four in the morning. And Naruto passed out before I could show it, but you will know what happened to them. And yes, things will 'heat up' (Jiraiya giggle)

Minato: Kamen Rider Onyx Knight: Thanks ototo, and I can't wait to see what you cooked up.

Minato: RANMACAT: Thanks for the compliment, as for soul eater, try onemanga or YouTube, it is where I get my material.

Minato: GingitsuneRaposo: Thanks, always liked Monty Python(which I don't own) as I said, Flair showed me the vid, and I used the joke, thought it fit.

Minato: god of all: Thank you for your compliments, and I hope you keep reading.

Darkvizardking: Now that that is done, LET'S GET ROLLING, the chap begins NOW.

Naruto, the next Shinigami-Shinobi Meister

Chapter 9: Bets, Training, and fun nights.

Naruto woke slowly, the sun peering from the window and getting in his eyes, only adding to the reason, as he had a headache. Hearing voices downstairs, he gets dressed in his usual garb. When he walked downstairs, what he saw made him laugh.

Ryu was enjoying some of the souls they collected from the bridge on the couch, pulling each one out of a bag that Medusa gave him, to hold the souls, and eating them. Sakura and Kiba were watching, their jaws on the ground at the site. Kiba asked, "How the hell can you eat those?"

Ryu pulls one from the bag and says, "Like this" and ate the soul in his hand.

Sakura asked, "Don't they taste nasty?" To which Ryu replied, "They don't have an actual taste, but the texture makes them go down pretty well." Naruto had to laugh, as his Nii-san Soul said the same thing when asked how souls taste.

This brought everyone's attention to Naruto, with various reactions. Ryu waved at him, then ate another soul from the bag. Sakura and Kiba looked at him with fear, remembering the bridge. Tsunami came from the kitchen. Inari was awestruck at the person who saved the village. Medusa, Mikoto, Tazuna and the others walked in after a day of working on the bridge.

When Medusa walked in, she gave Naruto a hug, sparking jealousy from the guys and girls. The guys because Naruto was close to a beauty like Medusa. The girls because they weren't doing the same, as the hug had Naruto's head in her 'valley'. Zabuza and Kakashi were giggling perversely, while Tsunami hit them both on the head.

When Medusa let go, Naruto noticed Ryu was wearing a familiar mask around his neck, and asked, "Hey Ryu, when did you get the mask?"

Ryu turned to him and said, "I won it in a poker game last night, got it off Kakashi." Everyone was surprised at the fact Kakashi lost his mask, but didn't matter as he always had spares. Naruto asked, "How did that happen?"

Ryu started to say, "Well, here's what happened."

(Flashback)

Ryu and Kakashi were playing poker, why, because they were bored. Everyone else were either training, or out of the house. It started simple, a few ryo here and there, but then the stakes got higher.

Kakashi said, "Your pretty good at this, you won some of my ninjutsu scrolls, and most of my money, wanna end it with this hand? All or nothing."

Ryu said, "Sure, but you have to throw in your mask too, and I may need some training in these jutsu."

Kakashi said, "Damn, my mask too, doubt you would win, so why not." He was confident, as his hand was a straight flush. When it came time to reveal their hands, he laid his first, smirking under his mask. Ryu looked at his hand, knowing he had this in the bag.

Kakashi said, "Sorry, seems like I won this round." Ryu said, "I should be saying that, besides, what does a king do after taking a crap?" He then answers his own question by showing his hand and saying, "He makes a royal flush." Kakashi, knowing he was beat, took off his mask, showing he had another one underneath.

He then said, "We will start the training tomorrow."

(end of flashback)

Naruto and the others were laughing, as they didn't expect Kakashi to lose like that. Ryu then said, "I learned how to use the great dragon fire technique yesterday, and will cover the other scrolls later."

Naruto nods, turns to Medusa and asks, "Exactly how long have I been out?" to which she replied, "You have been out for the past couple days, I was worried."

Naruto said, "You don't have to Medusa-chan, I guess I used to much power, after the chakra exhaustion. By the way, how much of the bridge is finished?"

Tazuna replied, "It should be done in a few days, why?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "Because I can speed it up by sending shadow clones tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

Tazuna just gaped at him, while Tsunami gave him a hug similar to Medusa. Said woman felt a little low, as she didn't spend as much time with Naruto as she hoped. When Tsunami let go, Naruto asked, "What's been going on while I was out?"

Medusa replied, "Ryu has been training with Kakashi in the jutsu he won, I have been helping 'Sasuke' with 'his' taijutsu, and Kurenai has been helping the others in genjutsu. Zabuza and Haku went to Gato's old base, and broke into the safe, giving the money back to the people of wave." as Medusa said each part, said person(s) nodded, showing that she was right. Haku turned to him, and with a blush, asked, "Um, Naruto-kun, would you, when we get to your village, want to go out sometime, as friends?"

Now no one saw this coming, but Naruto replied with, "Why not, I wanted to ask you the same thing, lei's set a date after we get back shall we?" Haku nodded, glad that she took Medusa's advice. (Yeah, Medusa is playing match maker, but only the girls for Naruto's harem) Zabuza pulled Naruto to the side and said, "If you hurt her, I'll kill myself, protection be damned."

Naruto could only say, "You have no worries, as I won't try anything unless she says so." Zabuza, satisfied with the answer, left it at that.

(timeskip-two days later)

Squad 8 and 7, along with their guests were at the bridge, waiting to leave, Ryu still having the bag with souls(100 souls takes a while to eat, really). The people of wave gathered to see their heroes off, with Tazuna saying, "Thank you for all you have done, the people of wave are in your debt."

Naruto replied, "It was nothing, I hope to see you all again." and so the group proceeded to leave.

As the people saw the group leave, Inari spoke up with a question, "What are we going to name the bridge?" Tazuna replied, "The great Naruto bridge, for all he did for us." Tsunami replied, "That fits beautifully Otou-san."

(with the ninjas)

The Konoha and Kiri ninja were moving by the treetops, Kakashi and the others were surprised that Medusa was keeping up with them, Naruto, Ryu, and Mikoto weren't, as they all seen how she fought, by training in Mikoto's case. She thought back to her training, it was odd to say the least.

(flashback)

Mikoto was on the ground panting, out of breath, while Medusa looked like how they started. Mikoto asked, "How can you be that fast?" To which Medusa replied, "I make use of training time, and keep my body in shape, unlike most of the so-called kunoichi back in your village. While there are exceptions, like Naruto-sama's teacher, they are just too few."

Mikoto noticed the suffix Medusa used, and asked, "You called Naruto-kun 'sama', why? Do you like him or something?"

Medusa had a blush on her face as she replied, "I do, I may even love him, but I just can't tell him, what if, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

Mikoto smiled, and said, "I've seen the way he looks at you, you have nothing to fear."

Medusa smiled back and said, "I hope your right, let's get back to training."

(flashback end)

Mikoto smiled at the memory, even more seeing Naruto and Medusa talking as they sped through the trees. Ryu was having his own thoughts, thinking to his own training with Medusa in his witch powers.

(Flashback)

Medusa and Ryu were standing in a clearing, and Medusa said, "Drop your soul protection, so I can get a view of your powers." Ryu, while surprised that she knew he was using it, did as she asked.

(far off away)

When Ryu dropped the soul protection, the wave produced was felt even as far as death city. Five heads perked up, sensing the wavelength similar to their older sister. Without a word, they gathered their belongings, and set out to find the source.

(back to Ryu and Medusa)

Medusa was impressed, as Ryu held a ball of fire in one hand, and a ball of lightning in the other. She was further impressed, because of the fact that he made them without the chant that would usually be needed, but thought that it was just his weapon blood nullifying the need.

She then spoke up and said, "Very impressive, I once knew someone who could also manipulate an element, but he was limited to ice, and you have two elements, very nice. How are you doing with the souls, have you eaten a lot yet?"

Ryu replied, "Thank you Medusa-sensei, and I am about half way through the bag, I'm getting stronger the more I eat those, I should be done when we get back."

Medusa replied, "Good, keep eating those, and you will reach your peak, as becoming a death-scythe will increase your strength further."

Ryu nodded, and Medusa said to put the soul protection back up, and after he did so, they returned to the house.

(Flashback ends)

The group made it to Konoha with little problems, other then Kiba asking Hinata out, and having no success. Sakura was the same, as was the result. The guards asked for identification as they reached the gate. Kakashi showed them the papers and said, "Squad 7 and 8 returning from a joint mission to Wave."

When asked who the trio were, as they were not with the group when they started, Naruto said, "They are my guests, and are under the protection of the Namikaze clan." Hearing this, the guards let them in without a problem. Kakashi was wide-eyed as he heard what Naruto said.

Once inside, Kakashi said, "Alright, Kiba, Sakura, head home so your folks know your back, Naruto, Medusa, we need to head to Hokage's office, to discuss some things" Kurenai said, "Hinata, Shino, the same applies to you, dismissed."

Naruto, Medusa, Haku, Zabuza, and Kakashi, along with Kurenai went to the Hokage's office. On the way there, they heard a scream from an alleyway. Naruto said he would deal with it, and told them to go on ahead. What he saw in the alley made his blood boil.

Two girls were being attacked. One wore a yellow jacket similar to a chuunin jacket, a blue and white stripped shirt, jeans, her hair done in an odd fashion, and was black with blond mixed in. The second girl was a little stranger, as she had her hair in a weird way, as her hair was red with black and blond streaks in it. She wore a dress-like jacket, with a shirt that acted as dress, what with it being low enough to act as a skirt. She wore thigh-high boots, with straps to help them stay up. She also had elbow length gloves. (Basically, the first girl dresses like Carly from yugioh 5d's, and the second is dressed like akiza, back to the ass-whooping)

The girls were attacked by a couple chuunin, who by the look of things were drunk, shown by the way they move. The girls were putting up a fight, and strangely they started to move faster when their arms glowed red. It wasn't enough however, as the drunks had them pinned down. At this, Naruto had enough. He rushed at the drunks, using his iron blood bloodline to create two hidden blades from his wrists. He got in the middle of the drunks, side by side to them, and stabbed them simultaneously in the neck. The girls saw the pissed off look in his face, and knew it was directed at the drunks.

Naruto moved the now dead drunks of the girls, and moved them away so he could dispose of the bodies. As he did so, the girls were amazed at his speed, as well as the fact they were blushing from his lack of shirt. As Naruto finished with his work, he addressed the girls by asking, "Sorry you had to see that, what are your names?" The first girl said, "Thank you for saving us, my name is Raven Atlas, and this is Rouge Fudo, we were heading to that building when we were attacked."

Naruto replied, "How odd, as I was on my way there myself, would you lovely ladies like to join me?"

The girls blushed at the compliment, and agreed. They hooked their arms around his, and proceeded to the Hokage's office.

(Hokage's office)

Kakashi was in front of Hiruzen's desk, clearly pissed off at the old man. The rest were standing back, as they did not want to get in the way. Kakashi spoke up, anger dripping from his voice, "What the hell old man, you said my sensei's son was dead, you lied, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT, I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM, SHOULD ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MINATO-SENSEI!"

Hiruzen and the others were scared out of their minds, as they never saw Kakashi this angry. Naruto walked in at that moment, Raven and Rouge by his side. Kakashi turned to Naruto, and pleaded for forgiveness to the fact that he wasn't there as he should have. Naruto patted him on the shoulder saying, "You don't have to plead, as there is nothing to forgive you for. Let's turn in our report of the mission."

Kakashi got up on his feet, turned to the Hokage, and told him of everything that happened on the mission. Then the old man turned to Zabuza and Haku, and asked, "You two are here because?"

"They are my guests old monkey, and Ryu is as well. You know of my heritage, so Ryu is my partner in a sense, acting as Soul Nii-san does with Maka, and his weapon form is the same as Soul Nii-san. They have asked for asylum in our village, which I agreed to, under my clan's protection. The girls that came in with me were being attacked, and I helped them out."

Hiruzen asked, "And what of the young man, as I know that Zabuza and the young lady will want to join our ranks."

Naruto replied, "I was hoping that he could be added to the shinobi roster as well, but on my squad. It would help."

Hiruzen replied, "I can make that happen." He reaches into his desk, and pulls out three headbands, giving each to the shinobi in question. Once that was done, the group left the office and headed for home, as it was a long day, but only getting longer.

As they walked home, Ryu heard a 'chi chi' noise from the alley they were passing, he told the others to go on ahead. When he entered the alley, he saw five figures that looked like his mother in her chibi state. He didn't know he would see them so soon, when he asked how they found him, they answered in their language, which he understood. They told him that they followed his soul wavelength after he used the soul protection release, thinking he was their sister. He led them back to the Namikaze compound to talk in private.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto and the others had already arrived, Medusa showing what happened on the mission using the TV that was in the living room. Tsubaki was proud of what Naruto did, and it turned her on a little. Everyone was shocked at Naruto's reaper form when it mixed with Kyuubi's chakra as well as his bloodline. Raven and Rouge were not as shocked, as they saw a little of what he could do when he saved them. The video was up to Gato's execution when Ryu and the Mizune sisters walked in. The Mizune sisters were shocked at Naruto's appearance in the video. Everyone turned to look at Ryu and Naruto asked, "Hey, who are the girls?"

Ryu replied, "These are the Mizune sister, and my aunts."

Naruto, as was everyone but Medusa, were wide-eyed at that fact. Once the meet and greet was over, everyone turned in for bed. Some went to sleep quickly, others were tossing and turning, but went to sleep.

But one person couldn't fall asleep, and she was getting restless in another way

(LEMON- I will say this once, if you don't like it, just skip it, don't say I didn't warn you)

Tsubaki thought, "_I can't sleep….I am so restless."_ She rolled on her side, "_And Naruto-kun…..he was so hot taking down Gato." _The more she thought of Naruto, the more she felt a heat rising from her depths and slowly she didn't register that her hand was inside of her nightgown.

Her hand gracefully slipped between her panties and touched her clit. She was dripping in ecstasy and began to touch herself. She moaned as she slowly spread her lower lips and inserted a finger inside of her.

Waves of pleasure filled her body as she expertly used her middle finger to rub her clitoris. Tsubaki moaned in pleasure as the thoughts of Naruto's naked body filled her mind. She imagined the boy dominating her in every shape and form.

Every position….every fantasy filled her mind as she imagined Naruto taking her in the ass, whispering naughty things in her ear. One of her fantasies was being dominated and talk to like she was a naughty girl….it turned her on so much.

She slowly unbuttoned her nightgown, revealing her 34C breasts. The girl rubbed her right one in slow, sensual circles, her breath heightened as she moaned softly, careful not to wake her neighbors. She moaned out her lover's name repeatedly over and over again as her imagination ran wild.

She imagined Naruto, naked as the day he was born with his huge, wide cock staring at her body, filled with lust and desire. "Are you ready?" Naruto said to her.

She heard her voice saying, "Yes, take me, Naruto-koi….I want to be yours forever more."

Naruto slowly climbed until he was over her body. He slowly took his hand over to his tool and held it over her wet entrance. She felt the tip so close to her swollen lips and whispered, "Onegai….please…I want your cock deep inside me."

Naruto murmured, "As you wish….my delicate camellia."

She felt his organic instrument enter her slowly….she felt it pierce until he stopped for a moment. "Tsubaki-hime….I am going to try and make this as painless as possible." Tsubaki reached up to Naruto and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, staring deep into his cerulean eyes.

She felt him coiled back and slammed into her, she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto comforted her with his wet kisses lingering on her breasts and neck as the stinging pain slowly was replaced with pleasure.

"Naruto-kun….you can move now." She said.

Naruto nodded as he began to take her with slow thrusts. Tsubaki bit her lip as she inserted more fingers inside of her womb as she played the fantasy. She imagined Naruto slowly becoming confident and take her with faster strokes. Waves of pleasure came through her and Tsubaki's hips slowly raised up in the air as her pleasure took her to cloud nine.

"Naruto-kun…oh, Naruto-kun….yes, more, Naruto-kun…ah, yes, mmmm, more, more, faster…..yes, fuck my pussy….oh, yes, yes….ah, Naruto-kun!" She gasped out in pleasure. Soon the fire exploded inside of her and she came. Her underwear became wet and Tsubaki's hips fell back on the bed.

The fire was smothered at first, but soon another spark came in….and Tsubaki knew that fingers were not going to solve this fire….no, she needed something real, something foreign, something bigger… Tsubaki removed her wet underwear and replaced it with fresh ones, then fixed her nightgown. Her plan….to have Naruto ravish her in ways she would never dreamed of.

As she tiptoed to Naruto's room, she noticed that Medusa was in front of Naruto's door….it look like that she was indecisive…normally she wouldn't let Medusa have her way with her master, but she was horny….very horny.

Tsubaki whispered, "You can't sleep either, huh, Medusa…"

Medusa jumped a bit and turned to see Tsubaki, "T-Tsubaki-chan?"

Tsubaki continued, "You want him inside of you, right? To take you in so many ways you can't even imagine?"

Medusa blushed, "Tsubaki-chan….I…I….yes."

Tsubaki said, "Then what is stopping you?"

Medusa said, "Well….I have…..never done this before. Stein….never made me feel this way….I am…a bit scared."

Tsubaki said, "Don't worry….I will go with you….we will do this together."

Medusa nodded and the two opened the door….there he was, the prey….the person that made them have these feelings for him. Naruto Namikaze, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. They heard him moan, "Tsubaki-chan….Medusa-chan….not there, it…..feels so good."

Medusa giggled a bit, "He's dreaming about us…"

Tsubaki said, "So that is what he was trying to tell me before Soul barged it….well, let's make his dream a reality." The two silently crept up to the bed and slowly took down Naruto's pajama pants, revealing how big he was.

The shadow weapon and the former insane witch both thought, "_I am riding him first."_

Tsubaki took the chance to grasp Naruto's semi-erect dick and slowly licked it. The taste of him was salty, yet sweet to her…it was intoxicating and Tsubaki soon wanted more. She slowly took his dick in her moist mouth and went down on it in a slow motion.

Naruto started to moan in his sleep, thinking that he was still in his dream while Tsubaki flipped her hair out the way from her sucking. Medusa waited as she began to feel hot and masturbated in front of her master and former enemy on the couch located in the corner of his room.

The soft moans of Medusa and Naruto slowly made Tsubaki wet and she paused to take off her panties, but little did she know that with the sudden loss of pleasure….Naruto woke up. "T-Tsubaki-chan, M-Medusa-chan….what are you doing?"

The two froze and looked at Naruto, who noticed that his pants were down and he whispered, "It was not a dream…."

Tsubaki said, "Naruto-kun, we couldn't sleep…..there is a certain….itch that we can't scratch on our own, plus we wanted to reward you for your mission. S-So…we decide to…."

Naruto said, "Use me to quench your fire, right?"

Tsubaki nodded her head as she blushed and Naruto sighed as he walked up to her, "Tsubaki-chan…..all you had to do was ask." Naruto began to kiss Tsubaki fully on the mouth and made a Kage Bunshin to please Medusa in the corner.

Tsubaki's eyes slowly closed as she kissed Naruto back fully. The Jinchuuriki took the time to stop being logical and let his instincts and imaginations run. His hand slipped inside her nightgown and rubbed her breast, Tsubaki broke the kiss to elicit a gasp of pleasure from Tsubaki.

Meanwhile the same thing was happening to Medusa and she was moaning softly as his skillful hands moved her large breasts through her nightgown, which were 32D. He stopped for a moment to remove her gown, revealing her breasts to the cool air in his room.

Medusa felt her nipples harden due to Naruto's movements and the air made her shiver a bit. Naruto murmured, "Beautiful…." He leaned down to one of her breasts and latched his mouth on it. Medusa gasped, arching her back, which in turn pressed more of her breast into Naruto's mouth. His left hand pulled and teased her nipple, making Medusa's eyes roll in the back of her head in pleasure.

Medusa planted her hand on her lover's head, feeling his slick, blonde hair running through her fingers while her other hand was fixated on rubbing Naruto's organ. Naruto whispered, "You have no idea how much I imagine doing this with you, Medusa-chan…"

He stole a kiss from her and then moved to her jaw down the nape of her neck, then back up. He slowly placed his tongue inside of her mouth and Medusa did the same thing, they battled against each other for dominance, but overwhelming pleasure from Naruto's hands made her succumb to him and she let him explore her mouth sensually.

Soon he stopped and looked at Medusa, then he kissed her nose, her mouth, her chin, her Adam's apple, her valley between her mountains, working his way down until he reached his destination. Naruto began to lick her through the thin fabric and Medusa lifted her legs to rest on her master's shoulders to give him better access, then Naruto took her panties off and plunged his tongue deep inside of her, making Medusa let loose a silent scream.

The clone made sure to put up a silencing seal, making sure that he didn't wake up his residents especially his mother. Back to Tsubaki, who currently had her mouth full. She stroked Naruto's hard cock inside of her mouth while she pleasured herself with her finger.

Naruto gasped, "Oh, Tsubaki-chan…your mouth….it feels so wonderful….so hot." Tsubaki let Naruto's cock out with a loud pop and stroked it, "Naruto-kun…I would like a favor to ask….." Naruto said while groaning, "What is it?"

Tsubaki said, "Umm, I have….a lot of fantasies…and I like…if you would talk….dirty to me….or do me roughly."

Naruto said, "Oh, you…are one of those submissive ones, right?"

Tsubaki nodded and Naruto said, "Fine, Tsubaki-chan…I will do my best…"

Tsubaki said, "Arigotou, Naruto-koi."

The boy smiled, "You're welcome, Tsubaki-chan, now get back to sucking my cock…" Tsubaki began to suck his cock and Naruto grabbed the base of her ponytail, pushing her head to go faster. Tsubaki suppressed her gag reflex and took him all in her mouth to the brim, then she came back out and sucked half of her fleshy lollipop while stroking the rest.

Naruto said, "That's it, Tsubaki-chan….that is so good, you are such a naughty little girl…damn, you are so good."

Tsubaki said, "I love Naruto-koi's big cock…" The way Naruto looked at her with such love, such desire, such lust in his eyes was almost sending her to the edge. Then it happened….a new sensation entered her pussy.

She looked behind her to see another clone under her, licking her pussy. Naruto said, "Tsubaki, you stop using your mouth….C'mon, my little slut, suck me." Tsubaki gave the notion and went back to work, soon Naruto said, "T-Tsubaki-chan….I'm about to….about to cum…I'm…I can't hold back….any longer."

Suddenly Tsubaki felt his balls and penis tighten a bit and felt a wetness shoot down her throat and on top of her tongue,"_His cum…..it's so sticky and warm."_ Tsubaki swallowed the cum down her throat and suddenly she found her orgasm in a few moments, the clone greedily lapped up her juices that flowed from within her.

Meanwhile Medusa was sucking on the clone's dick and the clone came and disappeared. Naruto felt the information come to him and thought, "_Damn, Medusa is good….especially with that tongue of hers. Wait….how do I know that? Maybe the Kage Bunshin can send me information and the experience, which means that I can train and get that clone's experience or in this case, be experienced in sex."_

Naruto left Tsubaki with the clone as he played with the shadow weapon's pussy, he moved to Medusa and knelt down to lick her pussy in slow, tantalizing licks. Medusa whimpered in pleasure and Naruto said, "You can scream if you want to, Medusa-chan….I activated a silencing seal in the room."

Medusa said, "But, N-Naruto-sama, you….don't know any s-sealing."

Naruto said, "I took the time to explore this place…..it seems that my father placed silencing seals in every room for…..personal activities."

Medusa bit her lip in pleasure and Naruto grinned, looking at her, "You look so hot with you biting your lip, Medusa-chan."

Medusa moaned, "N-Naruto-sama, don't….please don't tease me….with your tongue like that."

Naruto said, "But it is fun." The Jinchuuriki went back to work, licking around the entrance area, making Medusa try to buck her hips to his face to make his tongue plunge within her folds. Naruto said, "Now….to see what you taste like."

Naruto plunged his tongue into Medusa and she screamed, "Kyaaa…no….don't do that, Naruto-sama….it's dirty." Medusa's thighs began to twitch as she gave him more access by lifting one of her legs in the air and her clit become more erect, causing Naruto to lick her more intensely….more roughly.

"Mmmm, yes, Naruto-sama….I feel so hot, so good…yes, lick my pussy….please." Naruto felt himself getting turned on by Medusa's loud moans and his tongue found a hard nub and flicked at it.

Medusa screamed in pleasure, "Oh, God, yes…..right there, pleasure me, Naruto-sama….mmm, it feels so good…with you touching me there….please let me feel more…more. Cleanse my pussy….yes, ah…..so good. Eat me…yeah, oh, yeah, Naruto-sama….oh, god, I am about to cum…about to cum…..I'M CUMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!"

Medusa arched her back as her orgasm hit her hard and Naruto's mouth got well acquaintanced with her love juices. Tsubaki in the corner has having a little gangbang, she was sucking one on while stroking two with each of her hands while the last one was eating her pussy out.

Naruto said, "Medusa-chan…."

Medusa looked into his deep cerulean eyes and she took his tool, guiding him to her valley. "It's okay….I know, I want this….just go a bit slow, this is my first time." Naruto nodded and slowly moved inch by inch, Medusa felt him cock stretching her insides out and the pain was sharp.

Naruto moved inside and felt her barrier between his destination, deciding to make the pain go away…he quickly moved inside of her fully with a great thrust. Medusa cringed in pain, her nails digging into his back. Naruto comforted her by using wet kisses on her flesh and licking her earlobe.

Medusa said, "Naruto-kun…you can start moving now." The Jinchuuriki slowly nodded and started to thrust inside of her slowly. Medusa wrapped her lips around his waist, bringing him closer and giving her the opportunity to experience the full length of Naruto's cock to the fullest.

"Medusa-chan, Medusa-chan…." Naruto breathlessly called out as he thrusted into her with faster strokes. Medusa was in ecstasy as Naruto's dick filled her up….completed her in a sense. "Oh, yes, fuck me……ah, yes, please, Naruto-sama, make love to me…..yes, give it to me….I want to feel your hard cock deep inside me. Ah….I love you, I love you so much.."

Naruto looked at Medusa, who made his gaze as they made love. Naruto smiled, "You are so beautiful, Medusa-chan….you are so tight down here, I can feel your pussy squeezing down my cock…you like this, don't you?"

Medusa panted, "Yes….oh, it feels so good, Naruto-sama, I love it so much…..mmmm, fuck me harder…fuck me there….yes, right there, that is my spot….pound like a piece of meat. Fuck me in my pussy! Oh, yes, yes…."

Naruto said, "Awww, shit…fuck, this is too good, I can't stop thrusting into you, Medusa-chan." Medusa said, "Stop and I will have my snakes paralyze and take you down myself." Naruto said, "Who said I wouldn't stop?"

He nipped at her neck and nibbled on it, making the witch groan with pleasure. Medusa said, "Master, I am so close…Please cum inside me." Naruto thrusted inside of her more as he said, "Are you sure….you might get pregnant."

Kyuubi said, "**Actually, Naru-kun, I can make your cum shoot blanks….so she won't get pregnant."**

Naruto said, "_How long you been in there?"_

Kyuubi said, "**Long enough…this is some good entertainment."**

Medusa's shout woke Naruto from his thoughts as she shouted, "I'm cumming…" Naruto thrusted faster since he was close and the two came together. Medusa rested as she panted in exertion while Naruto pulled out her. He watched as his cum mingled with Medusa's poured out. "Medusa-chan, you rest now…I have to take care of Tsubaki-chan now."

Medusa nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep. Naruto walked over to Tsubaki as he watched her cum again. Tsubaki looked at Naruto as he said, "Well, you were holding on well, Tsubaki-chan." Tsubaki said, "I want the real thing inside me now…."

Naruto said, "Top or bottom?"

Tsubaki smiled, "Bottom, you already know my fetish, Naruto-kun."

Naruto said, "How do you want it? Do you want me to ravish you? Fuck you? Or make love to you?"

Tsubaki said, "I want you to ravish me like you never before, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto said, "You will get your wish….Tsubaki-chan. Now get over here, my little cum dumpster." Tsubaki smirked as she crawled sexily on the futon and laid herself down. She took her fingers and spreaded her pussy wide open.

Naruto said, "Are you ready, my little flower?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes, Naruto-kun, please….make me yours." Naruto slid himself into her pussy, "Tsubaki-hime, I am going to make this as painless as possible." Tsubaki giggled a bit and Naruto said, "What is so funny?"

Tsubaki said, "When I was….playing with myself, you said the same thing in my fantasy." Naruto said, "Oh, really, what happened next?" Tsubaki slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered, "I wrapped my arms around your neck and you thrust into me, breaking my hymen….you comforted me with small kisses all over my body until I gave you the signal to move."

Naruto said, "Tsubaki-hime….I will make your fantasy a reality." He thrusted it to her and Tsubaki cringed in a mix of pain and pleasure. The Jinchuuriki showered her neck, breasts and mouth with lingering kisses and the two had a make-out session until both of them were gasping for air and a string of thin saliva was in between them.

Tsubaki spoke, breaking the line, "Naruto-kun….you can move now." The boy nodded as he thrusted into her slowly as he did with Medusa.

Tsubaki gasped in pleasure as her walls clamped over his dick. Naruto said, "Your pussy is so tight….Tsubaki-hime, are you feeling hot? Do you feel excited just as I am." Tsubaki said, "Yes….I feel so hot, this feels so good….your cock is deep inside of me, yes….fuck me harder….fuck me like a ten-dollar whore."

Naruto stopped for a moment, making Tsubaki glower in the moment as he turned her on her stomach and proceeded to hit her from the back…so to speak. Tsubaki gripped the sheets as Naruto relentlessly pounded her, his balls slapping loudly against her ass.

She was loving the feelings that she was experiencing, her lover dominating her like an animal…to be honest, it fit the role perfectly since his whiskers gave him a feral look. It was like he was a fox in heat, dominating his vixen. "You like this, don't you, Tsubaki-hime? You are such a dirty little girl…." The Jinchuuriki said.

Tsubaki gasped out, "Yes, I am a dirty little girl….I am your dirty little girl. Fuck my dirty little pussy, Naruto-kun….clean it with your hard cock. You fill me up so good."

Naruto slapped her ass, making it turn red, but Tsubaki didn't mind. She was too much in pleasure heaven and the ass slapping just made her even hornier. "Ah, yes, I love this….fuck me harder, Naruto-kun…fill my insides with your hot jizz."

Naruto said, "You are such a dirty little slut, here….have more of my cock." Naruto raised her butt in the air, making his cock travel deeper and Tsubaki screamed, "OH, KAMI! This is so wonderful! I can feel you….I can feel your dick stretching me out, reaching deep inside me…..oh, yes, fuck, your cock is so big….you are so big, Naruto-kun. Fuck me harder….ngh, faster….please, onegai, onegai…."

Naruto said, "Tsubaki…I am so close."

Tsubaki said, "Please…wait, I am almost there…..let's cum together…" Naruto said, "Tsubaki, I am about to cum…"

Tsubaki said, "Ugh….too big, about to….cum….I can't hold on….I….I….NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!" Naruto roared as he finished his last thrust, "TSUBAKI-HIME!"

The two came together and Naruto pulled out of her. Tsubaki fell on the bed, breathing hard from their sexual experience. "When…did you get so good?" Tsubaki breathed out.

Naruto said, "Don't know….I just let my instincts guide me and the fact that the Kage Bunshin gives experience to the original."

Tsubaki said, "You should do that more often." Naruto smiled as he took Medusa and laid her next to Tsubaki. Naruto moved in the middle and Tsubaki along with the sleeping Medusa curled up next to him. Naruto thought, "_I love my life…."_

(LEMON END, don't say I didn't warn you)

(the next day)

Soul walked in, and saw Naruto, Tsubaki, and Medusa in bed together, so he did the typical thing. He screamed, had a nosebleed, and fainted. Maka, hearing the noise, came in to see what was happening, when she saw the trio on the bed, she started to yell. Liz came to the room, and slapped Maka on the head for yelling so loud, and said, "Damn, I wish I could of got involved." The trio woke up as she said this, and Naruto got the others to leave the room.

AN: yep, ending it here, hope you liked the lemon, props to that go to Hakureisaiga, as I can't write those for the life of me. Anyway, next chap, explainations, and the chuunin exam begins. REVIEW.


	10. Chuunin exam, Act 1: Prologue, Paper tes

Darkvizardking: What's up everyone? Glad to see you guys sticking with the story up till this point. Anyway, it's time for REVIEW CORNER, with a guest that NO ONE thought I would bring in, the demon god himself, ASURA. Nice having you here, mind giving a hand with the reviews?

Asura: Thank you for asking me to come, and I will, as I have seen the plan you have in store, and I like it.

Darkvizardking: Great, lets start, if you would.

Asura: Kamen Rider Onyx Knight: Thank you, and I hope to see the chap up soon, sounds promising.

Asura: Agurra of the Darkness: I guess that threw you for a loop, but as I said, it was a fantasy being played out, and I do agree with you. Maka is older looking, early 20's to be clear.

Asura: Raidentensho: Thanks, though the credit goes to Hakureisaiga, as he wrote the lemon, and I just may do that :)

Asura: OBSERVER01: Thank you, and yeah, Kage Bunshin would work for those.

Asura: god of all: Thanks, hope I don't keep you waiting.

Asura: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

Asura: GingitsuneRaposo: Thanks, but as I said, credit for the lemon goes to the genius that is Hakureisaiga.

Asura: Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Thank you for the kind words, and you better believe I will, and I also find your work excellent.

Asura: Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Thanks for your compliments dood. I was already aware of the suffix, and already corrected myself, and I say listen to your gut, because it's right, they just click.

Darkvizardking: Now that the formalities are out of the way, LETS GET CRAZY, THE FUN STARTS NOW!

Naruto, the Shinigami-Shinobi Meister

Chapter 10: Chuunin exam, Act 1: Prologue, Paper test, and forest

Naruto got out of bed to get dressed for the day, while Tsubaki and Medusa left for their own rooms to do the same. Maka watched Medusa leave the room, her glare at the witch never fading. Naruto sighed at this, remembering how Maka reacted the first time she arrived, once she knew of Medusa living there.

(flashback-Maka's arrival)

It was a couple days after Naruto spoke with his Hisofu and Oji-san, and from what he was told, this would be about the time that Maka would arrive soon. The house was quiet for the most part, as Soul and the others were sleeping in. Hearing a knock at the door, Naruto suspected that it was his soon to be guest, as he left instructions with his Hisofu, so that the young woman would find the place. Opening the door, he saw the person that his Nii-san Soul would not shut up about.

She looked in her early 20's, wearing the clothes Soul described her in, adult sized. She also changed her hair style since she was a student at shibusen, going from two pig-tails, to a single ponytail that reminded Naruto of his classmate Ino. Her green eyes were the only thing from mistaking her for said classmate, besides the clothes.

Naruto spoke up, "You must be Maka-san, nice to meet you, please come in." he said this with a gentleman's bow, leading her in. Maka giggled at the show of chivalry, and walked in. Closing the door, Naruto said, "Please, have a seat on the couch, Shinigami-Hisofu told me you would be coming, and I have some tea prepared." Maka wasn't surprised at what Naruto called Lord Death, as she was already told of who he was, and was looking around the living room. She had to admit, he had a nice place, comfy couch, large screen TV, and that was to start.

While Naruto was in the kitchen making the tea, Maka heard someone walking down the stairs. Taking a look over the couch, her eyes widened, then narrowed at the woman walking down. Medusa, still in her nightgown, saw Naruto in the kitchen preparing some tea, and never saw Maka rushing at her till she was against the wall, scythe-blade at her throat.

'Damn, isn't this a little deja-vu' Medusa thought. She looked at the person who had her pinned, and and her eyes widened, not expecting Maka to be here. Said woman spoke up, saying, "What are you doing here you bitch, I thought you were dead and gone, guess I will get the chance to kill you for what you did." She raised her arm, blade at ready, Medusa closed her eyes, waiting for the strike that would surly end her life.

It never came, however, as Naruto blocked it with a blade of his own, getting between the two before it was too late. He spoke up, "Guess I should of explained a few things huh? Medusa is a guest in my house, past be damned. I will not tolerate such actions against someone I care about, and the only reason you're here at all is because Death-Hisofu requested that you come to help me train. I wonder how the hell Soul Nii-san put up with you as a partner if this is how you act, he said you were the rational one."

At the mention of her old partner, Maka backed off, as if Soul was here as well, then he trusted Medusa. Naruto, seeing this, explained how he met Soul and the others. Medusa was still blushing at what Naruto did and said. Maka, hearing what happened, asked, "I get why Soul-kun and the others would be here, but why is _she_ allowed here?" pointing to Medusa as she stressed the word she.

Naruto answered, "Medusa-chan is a guest in my house, because she not only saved my life once, she did something I am eternally grateful for, she brought my mother back, when no one could find her." Seeing Maka's wide-eyed expression, he continued, "Medusa-chan went to find her after saving my life, I never thought my mother was even alive, but now she is in my life, and I only have Medusa-chan to thank for that."

Kushina, hearing the commotion, went downstairs to see the problem. When she heard what her son said about Medusa, she could tell he had a crush on her. She smiled, seeing Medusa blush at her son's words, glad that the feelings were mutual. She silently went back upstairs, seeing the problem resolving itself.

While Maka did not trust Medusa for her past actions, when she saw Crona in the house, she gave her a chance.

(flashback end)

'This is going to be such a pain. Once I'm downstairs, Maka will have a fit. I need to talk to Medusa-can about last night, and what she said' Naruto thought.

Leaving his room, he saw Maka leaning against the wall, still having a pissed off look in her eyes. Maka spoke up and said, "I know you and Tsubaki-chan have a relationship, and that kind of thing is normal, but MEDUSA!?" Slamming her hand against the wall so he couldn't get away, she continued, "I know you trust her, but that doesn't give you the right to sleep with two women at once, it's still cheating, no matter how you look at it."

Naruto had a look of relief on his face, as he thought the meister/weapon hybrid would yell at him for sleeping with Medusa because she still hated her, but she was doing it because she thought he was cheating on Tsubaki, while she was in the room.

Naruto spoke up and said, "You really don't know how things work in this village, do you?" Seeing her confused face, he continued, "There is a law in this village, that states when a clan has a few members left, the last male is allowed to multiple wives, to keep the bloodline of the clan from dying out. Now don't get me wrong, it does sound like a guy's dream come true, but I don't see it as such. I see it as a way that I can be with the women I love, without having to break their hearts. That includes Tsubaki-hime, Medusa-hime, and a few others. I won't say who they are yet, as I don't know if they feel the same way. Now if you will excuse, I have something to discuss with Medusa-hime."

Naruto then walked down the hall to Medusa's room, while Maka was still standing there, reflecting on what Naruto said to her.

(Medusa's room)

Naruto knocked on the door, Medusa, hearing this, said "Enter" When he did so, he saw that she was in the nightgown from last night, Naruto blushed at the memory. Naruto spoke up, breaking the silence, "Did, did you mean what you said, when you said you loved me?"

Medusa blushed a heavy red, and looked down, her hair not in it's usual style yet. She spoke up, saying, "Yes, I did, when we met that night, it was interest, after I left the snake to watch over you, after seeing you grow, my feelings grew as well, I just couldn't help it. I, I was afraid you-" she was cut off, as Naruto had approached her while she spoke. He lifted her chin, looked directly into her eyes, and said, "You shouldn't be afraid, as I said, I care about you, and I even, may be in love with you as well." and with that said, he kissed her, in a loving and tender manner, one that he felt was appropriate, with his arms around her waist.

Medusa melted into the kiss, understanding the emotion behind it. It was, reassuring to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in. Maka watched the whole scene from the door, the couple in front of her having no idea, them being lost in each other.

Maka left the doorway, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment.

Naruto and Medusa separated, both out of breath. They each had a blush on their face, Naruto spoke up, his hand back to lifting her chin, "Now do you see, I can understand, you must have felt fear of being rejected, I know it all to well, I was afraid that Tsubaki-hime would do the same when I told her, and now you as well. Your not alone, all of us here trust you, your past means nothing now. Perk up, where was the Medusa I knew, the strong sensual woman I fell for?"

Medusa blushed further at how he described her, but still perked up, smiling. Naruto seeing this said, "Come on, you still need to get dressed, and I have to grab some breakfast, and pick up Hinata-chan. We'll talk more with Tsubaki-hime about this later, alright, Medusa-hime?"

Seeing her nod her head, Naruto left the room, closing the door behind him, pausing, he said, "I hope you believe me now Maka." and continued downstairs. Maka came out from the corner, felling sorry for distrusting him.

(Time skip, Hyuuga estate)

Naruto and Ryu were walking to the estate, as Naruto lived near Hinata, they agreed to Naruto coming every morning to pick her up at the compound, and they would walk to the team meeting together. Ryu walked along, as he was part of their squad now, he still had two more souls to eat, the 99th kishin, and the witch soul. As they arrived at the estate, the guards let them in without a problem.

The duo were waiting for Hinata, when someone was running down the hall. Naruto was lucky, as he heard ahead of time, and could move out the way. Ryu was not so lucky, as the female, as proven by the sound made at the collision, crashed into him, it resulted with Ryu on top of the female, who when Naruto got a good look, showed to be Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. The eleven year old's were blushing a deep red, while Hinata and Naruto were laughing at the scene. Hinata was looking for her sister when she saw the scene. After apologies were said, the trio left a still blushing Hanabi behind.

(Training ground 8)

The trio arrived at the training ground earlier then expected. Seeing as they had time to kill, Ryu ate the last kishin soul, but waited for their sensei to arrive before eating the witch soul. Shino was observing some bugs in the area. Naruto and Hinata relaxed at a nearby tree.

Kurenai arrived at the training ground a few minutes later. She called her squad over so she could tell them about the mission. As she was about to, Ryu spoke up, "Kurenai-sensei, before we get to the crappy d-rank, I have something to say. You all know of my weapon blood, correct?" Seeing them nod, he continued, "Well, you all know that I have to collect 99 kishin souls, and 1 witch soul. That would make me a death-scythe. I was waiting for the entire team to arrive before I ate the witch soul. Now that you are all here, well here goes, bottoms up." Then Ryu devoured the witch soul.

Naruto, hearing how it worked from Maka and Soul, told everyone to stand back a little, as they did so, a wind picked up around Ryu, and large blades came out of his back, arms, and legs. As the wind died down, the blades receded. Ryu had a smirk on his face, feeling stronger already.

Kurenai spoke up and said, "With that all said and done, let's report for our mission. Then we will do some training to improve the skills we have all ready.

(One crappy d-rank later)

Kurenai looked up and saw a hawk flying over head. She thought, 'So it's time for that again I see' She looked at her squad and said, "That's enough for now, meet me here same time tomorrow. Dismissed." At that she shushined away, Shino heading for home, while Ryu and Naruto walked Hinata home.

(Chuunin exam nomination meeting)

Hiruzen sat in his seat at the meeting room, Iruka sitting next to him as usual. Various jonin were gathered, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma were there as well ready to nominate their teams, Anko was standing in the corner, as she never had a team to start with. Hiruzen spoke up, getting the meeting underway, "As you all know, the chuunin exam is a week away, any jonin wishing to nominate their genin squads, please speak up now."

Kakashi stepped forward, saying, "Jonin Kakashi Hatake, sensei of squad seven, genin team of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno, I nominate all three of these genin."

Kurenai spoke up next, "Jonin Kurenai Yuuhi, sensei of squad eight, genin team of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Naruto Namikaze, and Ryushikon, I nominate all four of these genin."

The jonin were whispering at Naruto's last name, wondering why he would reveal himself. Kurenai smirked, Naruto telling her to use his real name when the exams came around.

Asuma spoke up next, breaking the sidebar conversations, "Jonin Asuma Sarutobi, sensei of squad ten, genin team of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. I nominate all three of these genin."

Iruka spoke up at this, "What are you thinking, the only ones I see handling the exams are Naruto and Sasuke. (no one knows Mikoto's true gender yet.) They were my students, so I know what they are capable of. They can't handle this, they're not ready."

"Is that what you think Iruka-sensei, I'm heartbroken." Said Naruto, appearing from behind Iruka. Everyone is surprised at this, except Kurenai, who just laughed a little, Naruto had a thing for entrances, to be sure.

"Iruka-sensei, how long has it been since we were at the academy, a few months? Grades don't matter in the shinobi world, a weakling could become a god given the right training.(shout out to all writers that do those kind of naruto stories) I could agree if we were talking about the Haruno brat and I can't say anything about Asuma's team, but Kiba, Hinata, and Shino are strong. Ryu you may not have seen yet, but he's no slouch. We're not academy students anymore, we're ninja. We're not kids anymore, putting this headband on makes us adults, and you can't change that." Naruto said.

The jonin were impressed at the speech, Kurenai having a large smile on her face. Iruka knew he was beat, so he just sat down. Naruto, having said his piece, left for his home, wondering what went on.

Is he in for a surprise.

(Alleyway-you guys know what comes next)

Naruto walked along the alleyway, but stopped, as he knew he was being followed. Looking back he said, "Konohamaru, you're holding that wrong, again, who are your friends?"

(The usual entrance)

"Hey boss, this is Moegi and Udon, they're classmates of mine." Konohamaru said.

(Introductions)

"Hey boss, you said you would help us today, remember?" Konohamaru asked.

Before Naruto could answer however, Sakura came sulking from around the corner, seeing this, Naruto said, "What, get rejected again? Poor thing, so sad."

Sakura was about to respond when Konohamaru asked, "Hey boss, whose the chick? Your girlfriend?"

Naruto said, "Hell no, I already have one, and she's way sexier then this broad." 'And Medusa-hime, can't forget her' he added as an after thought. Sakura was pissed at the insult.

Konohamaru laughed and said, "Your right, this chick doesn't even have any breasts, and her forehead is huge." The group was cracking up, until Naruto noticed that Sakura was about punch Konohamaru's lights out. Grabbing said soon to be victim, he told Moegi and Udon to run, with Sakura chasing and cursing after them. Konohamaru got out of Naruto's hands, and ran ahead, and into someone wearing a weird version of the batman costume.

Said person looked down and said, "Watch where your going brat, or I may just have to teach you a lesson." he raised his fist in order to punch Konohamaru, but was stopped short when there was a blade at his throat. (that's happening a lot huh?)

Naruto spoke up, saying, "I wouldn't try that if I were you, especially since attacking the Hokage's grandson is cause for war, one that Suna can't win."

The girl accompanying the batman wannabe said, "He's right Kankuro, put the kid down, before SHE get's here."

The newly named Kankuro responded, "Shut up Temari, she's not even around, this kid is gonna pay."

Sakura and the others arrived and saw the scene, Sakura, being the know-it-all, said, "You two aren't from this village, what are foreign shinobi doing here?"

The girl, Temari, spoke up and said, "Don't you know, our team is here for the chuunin exams."

Sakura, confused, asked, "What are chuunin exams?"

Naruto answered, saying, "The chuunin exams are a test held every six months. Each shinobi village sends it's top genin to compete. Am I right to guess that you two, and the girl in the tree, are the team from Suna?"

Temari and Kankuro looked up, and saw their sister Matsuri in the tree, who shushined down.

She spoke, in a monotone voice, "Kankuro, your an embarrassment."

Kankuro tried to speak, saying, "But, they were the ones who-" "Shut up, or I will kill you." came Matsuri's reply.

Hearing no backtalk, Matsuri continued, "My deepest apologies for my idiot brother's actions. You seem strong, what is your name?"

Naruto said, "The name's Naruto Namikaze, and what's yours?"

Matsuri said, "Sabaku no Matsuri, I hope to see you in the exams." As the group turned to leave, Naruto spoke up and said, "Hey, I never got your friend's name."

Temari turned with a blush, and said, "My name is Sabaku no Temari." She then walked over to Naruto and said, "And I hope to see you in the exams as well." Naruto responded with a smirk, "So do I, and maybe even after, if you know what I mean."

The trio left, with Temari having a blush on her face at the implications.

Naruto made his way home after saying bye to Konohamaru and his friends.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto walked in the door, put his coat on the rack, grabbed a bottle of sake from the kitchen, and sat down on the couch. As he was about to take a sip, someone put their hands over his eyes and said with a female voice, "Guess who?" Naruto smirked, and pulled the person into his lap, showing it was Crona.

Naruto asked, "Sorry I couldn't spend much time with you, been a little busy lately." Crona replied, "I know, but you could have stopped by my room, I could have 'accommodated' you."

Naruto just looked at her, was she being flirty? That was something he NEVER expected out of her mouth. He asked, "How have you been lately?"

Crona replied, "Pretty well, your mother has been helping me in kenjutsu, and Ragnarok stopped bothering me, he leaves me alone nowadays, and only comes out during a fight."

Naruto knew that his mother was helping Crona train, and he was happy that Crona was doing so well. He asked, "Crona-chan, you know what happened, last night?" Seeing her nod, he asked, "So, how do you feel about it?"

Crona looked him right in the face, and said, "How about I show you instead?" Before he could answer, however, Crona kissed him on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened, not expecting the girl to do something like this. Naruto reacted by kissing back, and it soon became a full make-out session.

When they separated for air, Naruto asked, "Not that I didn't like it, but, what was that for?"

Crona blushed and responded, "Because, I like you, Okaa-sama told me all about you, I was there when the snake showed your life to your mother. I saw everything. I know about the CRA, I know you like Okaa-sama, and I know what you two did. I want to ask, do you like me, like you do Okaa-sama?"

Naruto looked dead into her eyes, put a hand on her cheek, and said, "I do like you, and while it may not be love like I feel for Medusa-hime and Tsubaki-hime, the least I can do is give you a chance, if you would let me."

Crona smiled. While it was not as she expected, at least she had a shot, and that was good enough. Naruto, remembering the sake, said, "Why don't we have a drink? It's a start right?" Naruto went back to the kitchen to get two cups. When he returned to the couch, he poured Crona some sake, and had some himself. They both said, "Cheers" and drank it down, then pouring another glass. This continued till Crona fell asleep, blushing at how drunk she was. Naruto picked her up bridal style, and took her to her room. Laying her down on the bed, he saw how much she had grown, instead of what she wore before, she had a style which showed her maturity.

Her hair was out in a similar fashion to her mother, braid and all. Her dress was replaced with a skirt that was knee-length, a black short-sleeved shirt with a fishnet undershirt. She still wore the braces on her arms, but had gloves with a metal plate on the back. Even her body itself showed maturity, as before, she had the curves of a girl, but not the chest, what with it being a small A cup. Now her bust was a low C cup, high if it wasn't bounded, which he could tell it was.

Seeing the time, he kissed her on the forehead, leaving the room, and closed the door. He didn't see the blood dripping down Crona's nose, or hear the perverted giggle she made.

(timeskip-next day, team meeting)

Naruto, Ryu, Shino, and Hinata were waiting for Kurenai to arrive, as she said that she had an announcement. Naruto knew what it was, him being at the meeting where it was discussed. Kurenai arrived a few minutes later, called the squad together, and said, "Sorry if I'm late, I was getting the entrance passes for the chuunin exam, as I have nominated all of you." she gave each pass to each genin, saying, "The exam is tomorrow at noon at the academy, don't be late, dismissed." (short meetings huh?)

(next day- academy)

Naruto, Hinata, and Ryu were waiting for Shino to arrive, which he did a few minutes later. Naruto was remembering something that Crona and Liz said before he left that morning.

(flashback)

Naruto and Ryu were heading out the door to meet their team for the exam. Naruto was called back by Crona and Liz. When he went over to them, they pulled him around the corner. Liz spoke up first, "Naruto-kun, we want to wish you luck, and" she came real close to his face as she said this, "We wanted to give you an _incentive_ for coming back. We already talked to Medusa and Tsubaki about this, and they have no problem letting the three of us have some _fun_."

Liz gave him a fierce kiss, tongue and all, with Crona doing the same after Liz parted for air. Crona said, "We really like you, and would hope we gave you a reason to come back, as the exam is supposed to be dangerous. Please come back to us."

Naruto looked at them and said, "Don't worry, I will, don't want to miss out on the _fun_ do I?" The girls blushed, but were reassured all the same. Naruto gave them each a kiss, and walked out the door.

(flashback end)

Naruto smiled at that, and Shino arrived. Unfortunately, so did Sakura and Kiba. Luckily, Mikoto came soon after, so Sakura kept her mouth shut, for the most part.

Squad 8 entered the building, with squad seven following behind. As they reached the second floor, they saw a group of genin being blocked from entering a room.(same as canon) Naruto saw who was causing the problem, and smirked at the fact that the 'genin' blocking the door were chuunin using henge. Naruto told his and Mikoto's squad to just keep going, but Sakura, trying to look good, said, "You can drop the genjutsu, Sasuke-kun can see past it."

Everyone either sweat-dropped, or slapped their faces at her stupidity. One of the 'genin' said, "So he can huh? Well seeing is one thing, and this is another." and rushed Mikoto. Naruto was moving to intercept, but a green spandex wearing genin got there first. Naruto noticed it was the same person getting beat on before.

(everyone knows what happened next, so skipping to after the first exam, as I hate the paper test, and people can agree)

Ibiki said, "Congrats on those who passed, and" he was cut off, as a large bundle was bursting threw the window. It unwrapped to show the one and only Anko Mitarashi.

Ibiki came out from behind the sign and said, "Your early Anko, again."

Anko looked around the room, seeing how many were still there, and said, "78 still here, you must be getting soft."

Ibiki replied, "No, there are just some good ones this year." Looking at Naruto, with Anko following his eyes, with her own widening.

'My god, he looks like the fourth, could he, it is, he was the kid who called out Iruka, he looks like he could be fun' Anko thought, and then she said, "Doesn't matter, as my test will have them cut in half, alright you brats, head over to training ground 44. ON THE DOUBLE." she then jumped back out the window.

Sakura thought, 'god, a female Naruto'

Naruto thought, 'This exam looks fun'

(training ground 44)

Naruto and the remaining genin were outside the forest, Anko giving out instructions to the test. She saw that naruto wasn't paying attention, so she threw a kunai at him. It gave him a cut on the cheek. Anko said, "It's cute kids like you who spill the blood I love." The Naruto in front of her disappeared, and a blade was against her neck. Naruto licked her neck saying, "My, aren't you the impatient one, if you like me that much, you and I could have some 'fun'." Anko had the decency to blush, she was thinking, 'Damn, I was beat, at my own game. By a kid no less.' She was about to respond, but a genin from grass came up and returned her kunai.

(skip to squad 8 entering the forest)

Naruto stopped in a clearing, Hinata, Shino and Ryu followed suite. Before Hinata could ask, crows, and A LOT of them, were gathering in the trees around them. A haunting laughter sounded around them as the group looked around. Three dark looking scarecrows, each with a limb replaced with some kind of blade, stood before them. They then acted as if they were kneeling, as if waiting for someone.

The crows started to circle in front of the gruesome trio, until a small tornado appeared. As it dispersed, an even scarier figure could be seen. He had a stitched up coat, a dark wide brim hat, and when he looked up, they could see that his face resembled a scarecrow's. He spoke up and said, "So, you must be Lord Death's great-grandson, this should be fun." He moved his coat in a quick-draw manner, showing he had a pair of chain-scythes. The group tensed, waiting for a fight.

AN: And that's a wrap, who is this new villain, what is his intention, and how does he know Naruto? All these questions will be answered, so stay tuned, AND REVIEW.


	11. Chuunin exam, test 2: forest, fights, su

Darkvizardking: Hey guys, glad to see that you are still reading, and reviewing. So lets get to it.

Dracohalo117: Sorry dood, it's not Black Star, someone else completely.

Kamen Rider Onyx Knight: Thanks Ototo, and he will arrive soon. And it will be awesome.

GingitsuneRaposo: Thanks for the compliment.

Agurra of the Darkness: Sorry for the skips, didn't really want to wait to get to the exams. And thanks, I really am good at the romance thing huh?

Raidentensho: Thanks, and the next fight will be a good one, I can assure you.

Ultimate-Zelda-fan: HAHAHA, yeah, guess so. And to be clear, the grunts are not from dmc 4, just regular scarecrows, just with a limb replaced by a blade.

OBSERVER01: Thanks, and newsflash, matsuri IS garra, just used it as a female name.

God of all: Thanks, glad you keep reading it.

I'MNOTCRAZY1: Dude, last I checked, while you are right, no matter how hot the chick, if the mind is not as mature as the body, I won't do it. I liked Liz better anyway.

Dragoon95: Thank you, and I get your reason. I looked at your fic, not bad.

And that's all for the reviews, keep reading and reviewing people. Let's start the show, er fic.

Naruto, the next Shinigami-Shinobi Meister

Chapter 11: Chuunin exam, test 2: forest, fights, surprises.

Naruto and his squad stood at ready, should the stranger or his goons make the first move. The stranger spoke, his voice grave, dark, almost inhuman(think cad bane from star wars: clone wars, to get a good audio) "So, your his great-grandson, what is your name?"

Naruto retorts, "Shouldn't you give your own name first? Common curtsey after all."

The stranger said, "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Draven, and I'm the one who will kill the shinigami and take his place." He said this with a sinister look coming on his face.

Naruto, hearing this, loses any joking thoughts, and says, "Is that so, too bad, because I will KILL YOU BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!"

Ryu, knowing that the fight began, changed into his weapon form. Naruto got ready, seeing how his opponent will act first. Draven drew his scythes, holding them as if he were going to use them as if he were a farmer. (they are the kind they use, sorry if I wasn't clear before)

Draven made the first move, rushing at Naruto, swiping his scythes when he threw a punch. When Draven was close enough, Naruto could see that the blades were coated in a paralyzing poison.

Naruto thought, 'If I get hit, I would get cut, and that poison would cause a problem.'

Naruto ducked under a swipe, and using Ryu as a pole, he swung himself around and kicked Draven into a tree. Draven, seeing that he had to step it up, took his scythes and sealed them away. He then unsealed a large scythe. It was dark Grey, with a skull at the top, with the blade coming out the mouth.

He then charged, swinging the scythe around his body as he moved. The combatants matched each other, continuously blocking and maneuvering, in an endless dance it seemed. Head-shot, duck, knee-shot, jump, body-shot, sidestep. This continued, neither one stopping for a second, for if they did, it was certain death. Hinata and Shino could only look on, as the scarecrows kept them from entering the fray.

CLANG!!

They were shocked, as the fighters were in a grid-lock. Naruto and Draven had large grins on their faces, clearly enjoying the fight.

Draven spoke up and said, "Not bad kid, you know what your doing, as I haven't had a fight like this in a while. It's a shame we are on opposite sides."

Naruto replied, "I have to agree, why are you trying to kill my Great-grandfather? Did he do something to wrong you?"

Draven replied, "Sorry, but I have my reasons. You look a little beat, let's finish this, one strike to decide it." Naruto nodded his head, and the two broke apart.

"Ryu, we have to use 'it'." Naruto said, looking at Ryu with a serious face. Ryu replied, "Guess so, glad we practiced it." An aura started to form around the two, and Draven saw Naruto's soul was getting stronger, and he knew what it was. Naruto and Ryu shouted at the same time, "SOUL RESONANCE!!!" Ryu then had a large light-blue ethereal blade form, and Naruto called out the technique, "WITCH HUNTER"

Draven saw this and smirked, he knew this would be fun. He held out his scythe, and Naruto saw that he was using a technique similar to theirs, he was wide-eyed at the sight. Draven called out, "SOUL HUNTER" as his own scythe gained a larger blade, but it was a dark blood red, almost black. It gave off a screeching sound that nearly blew everyone's eardrums. Naruto said, "How are you able to do that without a partner?"

Draven sneered and said, "I learned how, enough chit-chat, let's end this."

Naruto and Draven rushed each other, each taking a swipe as they passed by. They each stopped where the other began. Naruto had a large cut going across his chest, while Draven had a deeper one. Draven turned to Naruto and said, "Not bad kid, looks like I need to train some more. I should of cut you in half with that. By the way, you may want to hurry, I saw a dark-haired kid getting attacked, what was his name, Sasuke I think. The guy he was fighting smelled of snakes."

Naruto went wide-eyed, as he knew who Mikoto was up against. He shouted, "HINATA, SHINO, WE GOTTA MOVE, NOW!!!!"

They nodded their heads, and they jumped into the trees.

Draven looked at them and said, "The kid is good, he almost killed me with that one, gonna have to be careful from now on." And with that said, Draven disappeared in a swirl of crows.

(with Naruto and the others)

Naruto, Hinata, Shino, and Ryu(who changed back from weapon form) were running through the trees. Hinata saw that Naruto had a worried look on his face, so she asked, "What has you so spooked Naruto-kun? Could the person that guy described be that bad?"

Naruto stopped, the others stopped as well, but before they could ask, Naruto said, "It is that bad Hinata-chan. If I'm right, and I pray to Kami I'm not, then Mikoto-chan is fighting the snake sannin Orochimaru. He is an S-class ninja, and has the power to back up that rank, if we don't hurry, I couldn't live with myself, knowing I could of prevented it."

The others looked at him in understanding, as they knew that Naruto and Mikoto were close, and only growing closer. But before they could say anything else, a large wind blew through, Naruto was blown to a different part of the forest. Hinata looked for him with the Byakugan, but he was out of her range.

(with Naruto: S-class section of the forest)

Naruto did not have the best of landings, as he crashed through several trees on the way back to Earth. As Naruto got up, he felt a chill in the air. Even Kyuubi, who was inside Naruto, said, "I can feel it, this entire section of the forest is laced in insanity. The aura, it's as strong as your own. But, there was only one person with that kind of aura, right? Maka-san killed him, so-"

Naruto, knowing what she was going to say, finished, "How could Asura be still alive? I'm not sure, but we have no choice but to find out. We need to if we want to get out of here."

As Naruto walked forward, he could feel the insanity in the air. It grew with every step, as he came closer to the source. He came up to a cave, but stopped at the entrance, as the insanity was evident. The area was twisted, but what in this forest wasn't strange. Naruto took a step inside of the cave, not fearing any hallucinations, as his wavelength canceled them.

He soon came up to a figure, seemingly frozen as he sat in a meditative trance. When Naruto took his next step, the figures eyes sprang open, all three of them. Asura looked at the one in front of him, his three red eyes looking straight in Naruto's face.

Naruto looked right back at the first demon god, he saw a skinny male, barely covered by the wrapping he saw was made from his own skin. Asura had his black hair slicked down, separated into wide strands, each having what looked like an white eye showing. He also had what looked like four scarves around his neck, each acting independently.

Asura stood up, and Naruto tensed, hoping he wouldn't have to fight the demon god. When Asura was close enough, he said, "You are not like most people. Most who see me would just start try to fight me, but it wouldn't matter. Why are you here?"

Naruto, shocked at how Asura was acting, spoke up and said, "I was blown away from my squad, I have no idea of the layout of the forest, and was hoping that-" He was cut off as Asura said, "That I knew of the way out of this place? While I do not, I can help you in another way."

Naruto said, "What do you mean? How could you help me?"

Asura laughed a little, and said, "I sense the soul of another in you, boy. It would seem that you care much for her, so I have a deal for you, if you would take it."

Naruto was wide-eyed, as he didn't think Asura could see the soul of Kyuubi while she was still behind the seal. So Naruto asked, "What kind of deal do you have in mind?"

Asura looked at the seal, as it was visible on Naruto. After looking at it, he said, "That is a complex seal, it's maker was a genius, to be sure, yet there is a flaw. It looks to be designed to contain a powerful being, while slowly draining it of it's power, and gives it to you. The flaw, is that should one powerful being take the place of the one held, it would allow a swap to take place, as it would not know the difference. My deal, is that you allow me to take the place of your tenant, she would have her own body back, and I would be able to see the world, that is all I ask."

Naruto was shocked, the great demon god Asura, wanted to become his tenant. Naruto would have Kyuubi-chan with him in the outside world. Kyuubi was screaming at him to take the deal, it was too good to pass up. And so, Naruto said, "You have a deal, Asura, how do we begin?"

Asura said, "I need to touch the seal, while you enter you mind-scape. The switch will happen there."

Naruto was reluctant to have Asura so close, but allowed it anyway.

(Mind-scape)

Naruto and Asura were in front of the seal, Kyuubi was standing near the gate, listening to what was needed to be done.

"Naruto-san, for this to work, you will have to grab Kyuubi, and pull her through the bars, when the seal reacts, and tries to grab her back, I will jump in front, causing the seal to grab me instead." Asura said in a calm voice, which shocked both Naruto and Kyuubi, as they knew Asura as insane.

Naruto said, "Better get started." He walked over to the seal, grabbed Kyuubi's hand, which caused her to blush. He then pulled her from behind the bars, and held her close. The seal reacted as Asura predicted, using leather straps to try and pull Kyuubi back.

Asura jumped in front of the couple, and the seal pulled him in. Once that was done, Asura said, "It is done, Kyuubi will have her body back once she leaves this place, I would suggest rushing off to your team, as I can feel them, and you should be able to as well."

After thanking Asura, Naruto and Kyuubi left the mind-scape, as well as the cave. They soon rushed to where Naruto felt the soul wavelengths of his teammates.

(Squad 8 and 7)

Both teams were not looking good. The only one not looking like crap was Ryu, and that was barely. Mikoto was on the ground, sweating up a storm, as she had a fever. It was caused by a black mark on her shoulder, shaped in the form of sharingan tomoe.

Everyone else was fine, for the most part.

Naruto arrived shortly, after telling Kyuubi to stay in the forest for the time being. When he saw Mikoto, Naruto was pissed, but mostly at himself for allowing this to happen. All he could do was heal everyone's wounds as he could, and get everyone to pack up. They needed to get to the tower, and soon.

(In a clearing near the tower)

Naruto stopped to check Mikoto's condition. Everyone saw Naruto's worry. As they took the time to rest, Ryu noticed they were being followed. He made a lightning clone, and had it sneak up on the pursuers, while he came up on the other side. When one of the genin turned and stabbed the clone, it exploded, killing him instantly. The other two were killed by Ryu slicing their throats without them noticing.

After checking their pouches, he gained both scrolls, which 7 and 8 needed to enter the tower. After Ryu got back to the others, he showed them both scrolls, and they headed in.

(inside the tower)

After reading the poem on the wall, the squads opened their scrolls on Naruto's orders. When the scrolls were revealed to be summon scrolls, they were thrown on the floor, landing in a X formation.

After the meet-and-greet with the senseis, the genin gathered into the testing hall for the next part to begin.

(skipping the speech, never liked it)

Anko spoke into her radio earpiece, saying, "Open it up"

When she said that, a piece of the wall opened to show a VERY large screen TV. There were two names being cycled through, eventually stopping at:

Ryushikon VS. Kiba Inuzuka.

AN: AND CUT, that's a wrap for now, any one have any questions, please send me a pm, and please, do me a favor and REVIEW, as I like to hear from you all.


	12. Chapter 12: Chuunin exam: preliminaries

Darkvizardking: What's up people, hope you didn't wait too long for this one. I tell ya, high school sucks, but, I won't bitch and moan about it, so let's get to the reviews.

Kamen Rider Decade Complete: Thanks man, glad you think so highly. I Can't wait for your next update.

God of all: Thank you, hope you keep reading.

Raidentensho: Thanks, and I thought it would freak people out, and I was right. There will be some more surprises, and Asura's power will be apart of it. You just have to be patient.

Kamen Rider Onyx Knight: Thanks ototo, can't wait to see what you have cooked up next.

OBSERVER01: Thanks, and I have a plan for the curse seal, and I will have Asura himself explain in this chap.

Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Hell yeah I did, I always thought Asura was a great character, this is just me showing it.

GingitsuneRaposo: Thank you, and I have something planned, but I won't say what, but I may do something.

Hakkyou no Yami: I knew I would get that kind of reaction eventually, and it will be interesting, I can assure of that.

Arashigan16: Thank you, and I try to do something like that. You will like what I have planned. I guarantee it.

Darkvizardking: Well, that's all for the reviews, thanks to all who did, and I hope to hear from you all, love it or hate it, I won't know till you say it. LET'S START THE FUN, THE CHAP BEGINS NOW!!

Naruto, the next Shinigami Shinobi Meister

Chapter 12: Chuunin exam: preliminaries

(side note, the fights will be cannon, unless I have them different. I will skip the fights that are cannon as most of the fights are unchanged, except a few.)

First match: Ryushikon vs. Kiba Inuzuka

The giant screen displayed the first match. Little known to the competitors, the Hokage had a viewing room set up with a one-way window, so others could watch without the worry of getting hit by a stray jutsu. Those who were inside were the Raikage, a burly dark-skinned man by the name of E. Medusa was also watching from behind the glass. She was accompanied by the Mizune sisters(in adult form, and will be referred to as Mizune), Kushina, as well as Rogue and Raven(the oc's Naruto saved earlier), and Tsume(Kiba's mother). Hiashi was with Hanabi, both were nervous around the Kumo shinobi, for obvious reasons. Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza were also present, as they wanted to see their kids compete. Shino's father was the only one who wasn't present, as he was on a mission, but Medusa was recording the fights anyway, so he would ask for a copy later.

(back on the floor)

Ryu looked at the screen as everyone was clearing the field, and heading up the staircases. Hayate Gekko, the proctor, looked at him, and said, "Is there a problem?"

Ryu responded, "Yes, you guys didn't put my last name up there, and just so you know, it's Mizune."

Hearing this, Mizune was beaming with pride, but it was going to be replaced with anger soon.

Kiba was acting stupid, and said, "So your named after filthy rats huh? I almost feel sorry for you."

Ryu's head quickly turned in Kiba's direction, his face the definition of pissed off. And it was only going to get worse.

Kiba continued, "Your team is pathetic, you have bug-boy on your team, that blonde loser, and Hinata, who will be mine, no questions asked." In the stands, as well as in the viewing room, both said people and parents of said people had looks of anger and disgust. Anger at the insults to their families, and disgust at Kiba's words about Hinata. Naruto was two seconds away from jumping down there and killing Kiba. Asura, ironically, was trying to be the voice of reason. He was trying to get naruto to calm down, as he wasn't fighting Kiba. Naruto complied, and looked down at the ring.

Ryu had his head down, his entire body was shaking. Kiba thought he was crying, so he said, "Ha, guess I was right, now wasn't I?"

Ryu looked up, his eyes blaring, if looks could kill, Kiba would be 6 feet deep already, Ryu responds, "Who the hell do you think you are, YOU FILTHY MUTT? You say my team is pathetic, but look at you, you are weak, a good for nothing RUNT. You think you are SO bad, well guess what you piece of shit, EVERY LAST PERSON IN THIS ROOM COULD KILL YOU ON THE SPOT, and a few are thinking of doing just that, _myself included._"

Kiba just smirked and said, "Yeah right, stop acting so high and mighty, let's finish this quickly Akamaru" He looks to see his partner near the wall, practically pissing himself, thinking, 'Are you fucking nuts, I REFUSE to get myself killed because you started acting stupid AGAIN'

Kiba just scoffed and turned back to Ryu thinking, 'I don't need him to beat this punk anyway'

Hayate, seeing that the trash talk was done, said, "If both fighters are ready, then let the first match-(he raised his hand)-BEGIN" throwing his hand down in a chopping motion, and leap back, to avoid getting hit.

Kiba decided to start things of, he crouched, and made a hand sign. He called out, "Ninja art: All fours jutsu." When he used the jutsu, Kiba gained more animalistic features. He tried to rush Ryu, and while he had decent speed, Ryu sidestepped the rush with ease, and delivered a kick to Kiba's ribs. Kiba skidded back a few feet, and had to hold his side for a moment. Ryu took advantage of the moment, and delivered a lightning charged punch to Kiba's side. The same side that was just kicked.

Kiba could only let out a scream of pain, as the lightning affected the injury. Kiba then leaped back, and decided on a different tactic.

He reached into his pouch, and pulled out some smoke bombs, he threw them down, and tried to use the smoke as cover. Thinking that he had it won, he used one of the techniques of his clan.

Kiba charged at Ryu, while spinning like a drill, he called out, "Man-Beast taijutsu, Fang over fang." Ryu saw him coming, and when Kiba was close, Ryu stopped the drill, with a single hand. Kiba soon stopped spinning, and when that happened, Ryu grabbed Kiba's arm, and judo flung him straight into the wall, leaving a large crater, and knocking the dog-boy clean out.

Hayate, along with everyone who didn't know Ryu, was shocked at the performance. Hayate said, "Winner, Ryushikon." E was looking at Ryu like he won the lottery, Medusa was proud, as well as Mizune. Tsume looked over to them and said, "I'm sorry for what my idiot of a son said, I hope you can forgive our clan for this."

Mizune looked at Tsume and said, "He already got ass handed to him, so I accept your apology."

Tsume looked relieved, as she didn't want her son to start a problem with the Namikaze clan, who were obviously allies to the Mizune. Everyone turned their attention to the next match.

Second match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Akado Yoroi

Naruto was worried, as the seal he put on Mikoto was a temp, and needed a new one soon. He saw Kakashi telling Mikoto to be careful.

(fight is same as cannon)

Naruto noticed how tired Mikoto was (remember, no one outside the Namikaze compound knows Mikoto true gender yet) and was about to go down and help, when Kakashi beat him to it. Seeing that she was taken care of, he looked to see the next match, and when it was revealed, he could only sneer.

Third match: Sakura Haruno vs. Temari

Naruto didn't even need to look to know who was going to win. He did see Temari winking at him, which he returned. Sakura saw the exchange, and said, "Why waste your time with that loser, you saw how Sasuke-kun won, and-" Her rant was cut off however, has Temari said, "How stupid are you? That last fight was hardly called one, that Sasuke kid just barely scrapped by." Temari held her fan out in front of her, she continued, "Me and my siblings saw him fight in the forest, Naruto is no slouch, better then that Sasuke kid, and in my opinion, he's WAY better looking." Temari looked back into the stand, and threw Naruto another wink.

Sakura was getting pissed, and she decided to voice it, "Who do you think you are, you sand slut, don't come here thinking that you could talk bad about Sasuke-kun like that, you should show respect to your betters."

NOW Temari was the one getting pissed, "Who are you calling a slut exactly?" she had a very large tick on her forehead as she said this. Kankuro was praying to all Kami's that would listen.

Matsuri(Female Gaara) was looking on, impassive as ever. Baki, their sensei, was doing the same as Kankuro, for a good reason.

Naruto, seeing how angry Temari was, decided to speak up, "Hey Temari, if you win, I'll take you on a date, my treat."

Temari nearly squealed at the thought, while Sakura looked disgusted. Hayate, seeing no need to stall, said, "If both of you are ready, then let the third match, BEGIN."

Sakura, in a show of 'superiority', rushed at Temari, thinking to win easily. Temari just scoffed at her, and opened her fan fully, showing the three moons on it. Temari only needed to call one jutsu, and she used it, "WIND SCYTHE JUTSU" she waved her fan, a large gust of wind blown, instantly blowing Sakura into a wall, knocking her out. (what, the fight is clearly that one-sided)

Naruto just shook his head, as did everyone else, thinking, 'How the hell did she get this far?'

Hayate said, "Winner, Temari." Temari walked up to the stands, and Naruto saw she put a little sway in her step when she saw he was looking. Naruto blushed, while Medusa smirked at the sight.

The board went through names again, landing on:

Fourth match: Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi.

(same fight as cannon)

Kankuro walked back up the staircase pleased with his victory. The board started to go through names again, and it eventually landed on:

Fifth match: Ino Yamanaka vs. Tenten

Naruto could only think, 'Dear god, another one sided fight, let's see how this goes.' Asura could only agree with his new jailor, he was already enjoying the new arrangement. He was telling Naruto a technique he created that was based on his old weapon, and was simple. Asura called it Cero, (I know, I don't own bleach or any reference to it) it was a concentrated focus of energy, that circled around a single point, and fired out like a cannon. There was also a faster, yet weaker version, called Bala. When Naruto asked why he invented the technique, Asura just said, "It's a trump card for me, and a great exercise for you to learn my other moves later."

Naruto heard, "Winner, Tenten" he looked to see the fight was over. Ino never looked, more messed up. Sighing at the sight, Naruto saw the next fight:

Sixth match: Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi.

(fight same as cannon)

Naruto was waiting for his chance to fight, and a chance to use the move Asura told him about. And he got his wish:

Seventh match: Naruto Namikaze vs. Dosu Kinuta.

Naruto was happy it was his turn. Everyone noticed his whiskers were gone, and wondered what happened. Medusa smirked, knowing how this was going to be quick. Naruto jumped from the railing down to the floor, while Dosu just walked down the stairs. Naruto did the oddest thing, he took out a pair of headphones, and put them in his ears. Medusa was laughing, as she knew what was going on.

Hayate said, "Let the seventh match, begin" and he jumped back as usual.

Dosu tried to rush Naruto, and he swung his melody arm, thinking he would win. Naruto just bent backwards, avoiding the hit, and the headphones blocking the soundwave, as music was already playing in them(just for the record, the song is indestructible by disturbed, which I don't own).

Naruto delivered a kick to Dosu's ribs, sending him back to where he started. Naruto still had the headphones on, infuriating the sound nin. Naruto then held up his hand, and Dosu was knocked into the wall, knocked out cold. The only thing that showed Naruto did anything, was the red ring fading around his hand.

(Skipping the next two fights. Hinata vs. Neji, winner Neji. Matsuri vs. Lee, winner Matsuri)

Hayate said, "Seeing as we have three fighters remaining, the tenth match will be a three fighter free-for-all, last one standing advances. Will Kin Tsuchi, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara come down to the floor?"

(just to sum it up, Shikamaru does the same as cannon, and Choji forfeits, not wanting to fight his friend.)

Anko calls the genin, saying, "Any of you who passed, please come down here and get a number from this box, this will select who you will fight in the finals."

Naruto pulled a 1, Neji pulled a 2, Tenten pulled 5, Temari pulled 6, Shikamaru pulled 9, Kakashi pulled 3 for Mikoto, Matsuri pulled 4, Kankuro pulled 7, and Shino pulled 8, and Ryu pulled 10. The fight were drafted:

Match 1:Naruto vs. Neji

Match 2: Sasuke vs. Matsuri

Match 3: Tenten vs. Temari

Match 4: Kankuro vs. Shino

Shikamaru vs. Ryushikon Mizune

The Hokage spoke up, "There will be a one month break period, so you all can rest, and prepare for the fights ahead."

Naruto was glad, he could have time to take Temari out on a date, as well as Haku, and have time for 'other things'.

Everyone was thinking, 'Any fight Naruto will be in will be good.'

The Hokage dismissed them, and while that was going on, Hiashi, at Hanabi's request, asked Medusa and Mizune if Naruto and Ryu, along with their families, would join them for dinner at a later date. To which they agreed.

Naruto was walking through the tower on his way out, he heard a scream coming from one of the rooms. When he saw what was going on, his blood boiled.

Zaku, one of the sound genin, was trying to rape his female teammate, if the bindings and her screams were anything to go by. Naruto couldn't stand the sight, so he came in quietly, and put his hand on the side of Zaku's head. Kin could only watch, as a blade came out of Naruto's palm, and went straight through Zaku's brain, an instant kill.

Kin was afraid, thinking he was going to kill her next, but Naruto used the blade to cut her bindings. He then took out a sealing scroll, and unsealed some spare clothes, which he turned around so that she could have some privacy.

Kin was grateful for this, and once she was changed, Naruto said, "Perhaps it would be best if you came with me, we will speak to the Hokage tomorrow, but it is unsafe for you at the moment, as Orochimaru will certainly come after you. I can offer you a chance to live, as staying in sound will get you killed, so, what do you say?"

kin nodded her head, saying, "I'll stay with you, as I don't want to work for that bastard anymore, but on one condition."

Naruto just looked at her and said, "And that would be?"

Kin said, "That you help my friend out of sound as well, she should be easy to find, she has bright red hair, and curses more than anyone."

Naruto chuckled at the whole cursing thing, but agreed.

(Namikaze compound)

Medusa and the Mizune sisters were getting ready to revive the elder sister, as they have what they need. Medusa had her soul, while the Mizune sisters prepared a body, now all that was needed was to join the two. Medusa summoned the snake that held the soul, and placed the soul in the body's mouth, when they saw the eyes open, they knew it was a success. Ryu was in the room, so he just said one thing, "Mother?"

The eldest Mizune sister just looked at him, and hugged him, mother and son were back together.

AN: AND CUT, that's a wrap on this one people, sorry I didn't make it more dramatic, but I was awake early in the morning writing this, and before I get any flames about skipping fights, I already said I would, so no one can say anything. Up next: the month break, dates, training, and 'fun' so STAY TUNED, and REVIEW. also, the oc Draven, which was introduced earlier, was not mine, he was created by Agurra of the darkness, so he owns draven, not me.


	13. Chapter 13: Chuunin exam: Month break, w

Darkvizardking: What's up people, did you all miss me? Bet I weirded the crap out of some people in the last few chaps huh? Anyway, let's get to the fun bit, and back again to help me, is a fan favorite, Crona. (turns to her) how would you like to help me with this again?

Crona: Did you run out of guest ideas?

Darkvizardking: Maybe, but let's get to why we are here shall we?

Crona: Sure. Agurra of the Darkness: Sorry if the fights seemed rushed, but I did say I would skip the cannon fights, so you can't complain. And all will be revealed in due time.

Crona: Ultimate-Zelda-fan: Oh yeah, they will need to, and it will be funny as hell for how I plan to reveal Mikoto's gender. And yeah, Asura, the voice of reason, the end is coming, NOT.

Crona: Kamen Rider Onyx Knight: Thanks for the compliment, and I will.

Crona: Raidentensho: Thanks, I have plans for the next 'fun' session, and it will be good.

Hakkyou no Yami: That's an idea, one I will use, and if Jiraiya pulled something like that, he would be six feet deep. And yes, most interesting, things will get.

Crona: god of all: Thank you, I'm glad you like the story so much.

Crona: thymistacles: Glad you think so highly of this fic, and there will be more in the future.

Crona: OBSERVER01: Oh, that is one hell of an idea, and I know how to work with it too.

Crona: GingitsuneRaposo: Thanks, and while I won't use Tsubaki's Youtou mode in the exam, I have something else in mind.

Crona: pageswan45: There is no need to get testy, as I speak to you often, so I didn't need to. Glad you liked the chap.

Crona: fanofmany: Thank you, glad you liked it.

Crona: dragoon95: Thank you, and the fight will be one to see, I can assure you of that.

Now that that is out of the way, let us get to the craziness.

Naruto, the next Shinigami-Shinobi Meister

Chapter 13: Chuunin exam: Month break, weapons, dates, and surprises.

(Namikaze compound-1 week later)

Naruto was sitting in the garden of his estate, meditating. He was speaking to Asura, as he had something he wanted to talk to Naruto about. He remembered what happened when he arrived from the second exam.

(flashback)

Naruto walked into the home, with Kin following him. They were going to speak to the Hokage the next day. Naruto was tackled when he walked in, Crona being the one who caused it. Crona looked at Naruto and said, "Welcome back, did you remember the 'reward'?"

Naruto looked at her and said, "I have, but I have something I must say to everyone, it's urgent." Crona got up and said, "Alright, I'll go get everyone, Okaa-sama will be arriving soon, who your friend.?"

Naruto, looked back and said, "That's Kin, she is part of what I want to say to everyone. I will explain Crona-chan, don't worry." Crona nodded, and left to inform the others that Naruto was home.

Medusa, Ryu, and the Mizune sisters, walked in, and saw Kin with Naruto next to her on the couch. When Medusa opened her mouth to ask, Naruto cut her off and said, "I will explain when everyone gets here, you recorded the fights didn't you?" When he saw her nod, he continued, "You can show everyone when they get down here. I have a few things to say."

Medusa just nodded, and sat on the couch next to Naruto, with him putting his hands around her waist.

This was what everyone saw when they came down, Haku and Liz saw the sight, and wanted to be in her place. Tsubaki sat down on Naruto's other side, and he put his other arm around her waist. The guys were thinking, 'lucky bastard'.

Naruto spoke up, saying, "I have some news for you all, good and bad." Haku spoke up at this and said, "does it involve why you have no whisker marks?" Everyone wondered why she said that, and when they looked at his face, they saw she was right. When he saw what they were looking at, he sighed and said, "Yes, you see, a few things happened in the forest.-"

(tells what happened in the forest.)

Medusa and Crona were shocked, as well as Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki. Haku and Zabuza didn't know how to react, as they didn't know who Asura was. The Mizune sisters were shaking, and Ryu was stoic.

Maka spoke up first, "Your telling us that someone wants to kill Lord Death? And you not only met Asura, who I killed, but he swapped places in the seal with Kyuubi? How can this be? It doesn't make sense?"

"I thought so, that's why the seal was weakened a bit by the swap, allowing this to happen." said a voice that was all to familiar to the former shibusen students. Standing behind Naruto, in a projection-type manner, was Asura himself.

Naruto saw everyone's looks, but when he heard what Maka say next surprised him. "How are you still alive? I KILLED YOU."

Asura just laughed and said, "I suppose this deserves an explanation. When Maka-san beat me, my soul was scattered. It drifted for years until I managed to find a safe place to hide, and my soul started to piece itself together. That's when Naruto-san showed up in the cave I was in, I saw the dilemma he was in, and the rest was history." Maka was still uneasy, but saw how calm Asura was acting, and just thought it was Naruto's wavelength working on Asura. Tsubaki said, "We need to call Lord Death, he needs to know this. If someone wants to kill him, he has to send help, so Naruto can stop this Draven character."

At the mention of the name, Medusa froze, fear dripping off of her. Naruto turned to her and asked, "What's with you?" Medusa turned to him and said, "You met HIM, I saw him at a witches meeting, he has an aura that just screams fear, I felt the one thing I would never think of, absolute fear."

Naruto was surprised, "You, afraid, I doubt it, I met him, and I wasn't even shaking."

Medusa looked at him and said, "Well, you are stronger then me, so I'm not surprised."

Everyone just looked at the snake witch, which prompted her to continue. Medusa just sighed and said, "His aura was strong, almost as strong as my own, and the fear it carried, was just as bad. Naruto-sama, your soul is strong, VERY strong, more than most of us put together could manage. While Draven's aura will not affect you, it would on myself, and those weaker then me."

(Flashback end)

Naruto remembered the next day, after speaking with his great grandfather, Lord death agreed to send two of shibusen's best, to help with Naruto's training. He sent Dr. Frank en Stein, and his wife Marie.

(flashback)

Naruto was sitting on the couch, Medusa and Crona sitting next to him. They heard a knock on the door, Naruto went to answer it, and when he opened the door, he saw the oddest duo yet. The male of the pair wore what looked like blue pants, white shoes, a brown and blue shirt, and a white lab coat. That wasn't what was odd, what WAS odd, was that he had stitches all over, his face, and his clothes, and he had a screw in his head, right through the head. The female of the duo looked normal, as she wore a black dress, with a eye-patch decorated with a lightning bolt. Her blonde hair went shoulder length.

Naruto simply said, "You must be Dr. Stein and his wife, please, come in."

Medusa looked up at the name, and when Marie saw her, she almost jumped at her, but Stein held her back. He looked forward and said, "Lord Death told me you were here, along with the fact that you and Naruto-kun being together, I'm glad for you both. But if you try something, I will stop you."

Naruto was on the side clapping at the speech, he then said, "That was a good speech, but there will be no such thing happening, she is a guest in my home, just as you two are, and I will not tolerate anyone attacking the people I love, is that clear, Dr. Stein?"

Stein just turned the screw on his head and said, "Fine, I won't start anything."

Naruto saw a couple clones bringing tea and said, "Good, I know you have some questions, so please, have a seat, and drink some tea."

(flashback ends)

Naruto went into his mind-scape, and saw that it was changed. What was once a sewer, was now a resemblance to his Hisofu's office, a blue sky, and various crosses all over the place. He saw Asura sitting in the middle, on a platform next to a mirror. When Naruto got close, Asura turned to him a said, "I'm glad you came, I have something to tell you. It's time you gained your own weapon."

Naruto looked at the demon god with a confused look on his face. He said, "My own weapon? What do you mean?"

Asura smirked and said, "A weapon that only responds to you, like the Vajra I once had. I want you to focus your power and mine, into this sword." Asura holds out a simple katana. Seeing the expression on Naruto's face, he continued, "This blade made from your bloodline, so it can be shaped into what you wish, all you have to do, is add mine and your soul wavelength, to finish it. But when you use this blade, it has a downside, as well as an advantage. The downside, is that you can't use the iron blood bloodline while the blade is used. The advantage, is that this blade helps you control my power, as it was used to finish it."

Naruto asked, "But why can't I use my bloodline? And why did you say it like it wasn't the only one I had?"

Asura's smirk grew, and he said, "It seems Kyuubi left you a bloodline when we swapped places, it was the Sharingan."

Naruto was wide-eyed, and he said, "WHAT, but, how is that possible? I'm not an Uchiha, and, I wouldn't be able to be with Mikoto-chan if I was."

Asura pulled out a note, and read it, "While I left Naruto-kun a bloodline, as it's maker I can give it to whoever I wish, so he has no need to worry about whether he is related to the Uchiha girl, which I assure you, he's not.' I think that answers that question. I believe we should focus on the blade, on the count of three, you place one hand on the hilt of the blade, and channel your power into it. How it will look after that, is up to you. Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded his confirmation, Asura held out the blade, so that Naruto could grab it. He then went, "1, 2, 3" and on three, Asura let go of the blade, and Naruto had it in his hand. As soon as he had a hold of it, Naruto channeled his power into it, and with a flash, the blade changed.

What was a simple katana, was now a wicked looking blade. The color design was red and blue, with a hilt that showed it could be used one-handed. The guard was non-existent, replaced with a round base, with a blue jewel resembling a slitted eye in the center. The blade itself was also changed, turning into what resembled a bat's wing, with blue being the bones, and red the skin between them. (if this wasn't a good description, it's riku's blade soul eater from Kingdom Hearts 1)

Asura just whistled, saying, "Now THAT is a weapon, excellent, it seems strong. I believe you have company on the outside, so I won't hold you here." And with that, Naruto left his mindscape.

(outside of mindscape)

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw Medusa looking down at him. She knew what he was doing, but she had something to say. She said, "Naruto-sama, we have an important dinner with the Hyuuga this evening, luckily Hinata will be able to attend, no thanks to Neji." Naruto remembered what he did to Hinata during their match, and he remembered just how much he wanted to hurt and humiliate the Hyuuga. Returning to the topic at hand, Medusa said, "We have to be there at 7, but we are going to pick Hinata up at the hospital first." Nodding his understanding, Naruto went to get changed, so he could pick up Hinata.

(hospital)

Naruto and Medusa walked in the door, and saw Kakashi at the front desk, most likely asking where Mikoto's room was. Naruto saw Haku walking in with a nurses outfit on. Medusa also took notice, and could only think that Haku looked almost as good in it as she did.

Haku noticed them, and said, "Oh, you must be here to pick up Hinata, she is waiting for you upstairs."Medusa saw how Naruto was gawking at Haku, and had to giggle a little. This snapped Naruto out of it, and he said, "Could you take us to her room, we need to take her home."

Haku looked at him and said, "She can be taken home, if you didn't stop Neji, she would have died in that arena. (will explain) It's a miracle she even made it here. But, you can take her home, but no training, understood?"

They both nodded their heads, showing that they wouldn't have her train. When they arrive at the room, they saw Hinata putting on her jacket, when she turned to the door, she saw Medusa and Naruto there to take her back home.

AN: AND CUT, next chap is the dinner, as well as a few things that will give you guys something to love.


	14. Chap 14: Dinner, and fun times

Darkvizardking: yo, what's up folks, sorry about the wait, kinda lost track for a while, but now everything's cool. Well, it's time for everyone's favorite segment, REVIEW CORNER, and we have a special guest here this time. Please welcome Soul Evans everybody.

Soul: Damn it, I told you not to call me that, so not cool.

Darkvizardking: You gonna help me with the reviews or not man?

Soul: sure, it wouldn't be cool if I didn't.

Soul: Shadow the Hedgehog 12: Thanks, sorry for the wait.

Soul: Raidentensho: oh believe me, a LOT of crazy shit is about to go down, and I have some SWEET surprises coming in next chap, as this will cover the rest of the month break.

Soul: OBSERVER01: oh you have NO IDEA how much oro-fag is gonna get FUCKED up, and I WILL NOT HAVE EXCALIBUR SHOW UP, that guy is WAY too weird. Same with Black star, hell no.

Soul: Ultimate-Zelda-fan: dood, both. And how I reveal it will be AWESOME, if not making you ROFL. I have the SE char call him Lord death, but the Naruto char will call him Shinigami-sama, as SE is in a more American setting, seeing as death city is in the Arizona desert, while naruto is more Japanese related.

Soul: GingitsuneRaposo: Thanks dood, and seeing as it is a form of Naruto's bloodline, he can reshape it anyway he wants, so long as the basic blade design stays the same. Kinda like how Ragnarok could change his shape from a broadsword into a katana.

Soul: Hakkyou no Yami: oh he will, Asura's power will help his soul wavelength increase, and develop his reaper powers, seeing as he knows how Lord death fights.

Soul: thymistacles: thanks dood, and it's only gonna get better.

Soul: Naruto007: thanks, and the fight was the same as cannon remember, so everything is still the same. Including when it happened.

Soul: kyuubi ruler of all bijuu: Thanks for the compliment man.

Soul: Ofunu: thanks for the compliment, but this was my first story, if you look at some of my other fics you will see I have improved. I accept all forms of criticism, honesty is something I respect over all.

Darkvizardking: and that's all for the reviews, I thank everyone who reviewed, and hope you all continue to do so. Soul, thanks for coming down, mind doing the disclaimer as well, seeing as I don't want to get sued?

Soul: sure, "Darkvizardking does not own Soul Eater or Naruto, or any other series he may make a reference to during this fic, they belong to their creators, 'even if kishimoto is acting so uncool'

Darkvizardking: thanks man, now without further adieu, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!

Naruto, The next shinigami shinobi meister,

Chap 14: Dinner, training, and fun times.

Naruto and Medusa led Hinata home from the hospital, Medusa and Hinata were in front of Naruto, talking about random girl stuff neither Naruto or Asura could understand. (we guys never can) Asura said, "To think, Hinata-san almost didn't make it to the hospital, if it weren't for our intervention."

Naruto bristled at the memory, seeing Neji beat Hinata was bad, but demeaning her as well, was too cruel, and when Neji tried to kill Hinata, Naruto snapped.

(flashback)

Neji stood a few feet from Hinata, her body visibly racked with pain. But yet still she stood, the determination still in her eyes. Asura was impressed with her tenacity, as she reminded him of Maka during their fight. But unlike the fight he and Maka had, this one was NOT turning in Hinata's favor. Instead, Neji was truly dominating. Neji spoke up, saying, "It is useless, just give up, a weakling like you stands no chance against a genius like me."

Hinata said nothing, she merely stood up, still eager to continue on. Neji, with a pissed look on his face, said, "Why don't you just give up, a loser is always a loser, you won't change that."

Hinata looked Neji square in the eye, and said, "I can't do that, if I give up now, nothing will change, and, (she blushes and looks at Naruto) there is a person watching, a person who inspires me. In front of him, I can't bear to give up, I can't bear to look uncool."

Naruto smiled, and thought, 'If Soul-Nii-san were here, he'd complain about Hinata-chan stealing his word.'

Hinata continued, saying, "You may believe I am weak, that I am foolish, but the true weakling, the true fool, is YOU Neji-Nii-san. You let your belief in fate blind you, so you can't see what is in front of you."

Neji was angry before, but now he was pissed. He charged at her, aiming to kill her, to silence her words. The Jonin moved to stop him, but were beaten to the punch. Literally. Naruto, seeing what Neji was going to do, leaps over the railing, his anger driving him. Four pitch-black vectors, each with claws in the shape of a reaper mask, stretched out of his back, his skin moving in a way to form the same scarves Asura himself created, three-eyed mask and all. Neji was impaled in his arms and legs, the vectors pinning him to the wall, but not damaging him or the wall behind him. The jonin were about to tell Naruto to let him down, when they felt it. Pure insanity, and the hallucinations that followed. Everyone in the room started to hallucinate, Sarutobi seeing the day Orochimaru left, Anko saw the day her former sensei betrayed her. Each person who hallucinated saw their worst memory, but Neji's was different. He saw the day his father resigned himself to death, but when that memory broke, he saw something far more horrifying.

Naruto standing in front of him, the four vectors still coming out of his back, but he saw the mask that Naruto wore, it was covering his face, even his mouth was covered, but it was the eyes that scared him, those three eyes, they seemed to see right through him. Naruto lifted a hand up to the mask, pulling it up slightly, showing his mouth. Neji was really becoming afraid, but when Naruto opened his mouth, he revealed pointed, razor-sharp teeth, it sent Neji over the edge. He screamed, "OH DEAR KAMI, GET ME AWAY FROM THIS MONSTER, PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The Jonin were still in their hallucinations, but Kurenai was able to break her's early, so she saw Neji's flip-out, while Naruto was standing in front of him, not even touching him. Kurenai almost thought it was genjutsu, but it wasn't. Naruto had the mask on, as well as four scarves wrapped around him, seemingly COMING from him. Kurenai went to each of the Jonin, breaking them from their hallucinations. Hinata collapsed on the ground, her breathing becoming erratic, Naruto heard her, and quickly rushed over, his anger temporarily forgotten.

When he reached her, the mask receded, allowing Hinata to see his face. She said, "Naruto-kun, was I able to change? Even a little bit?"

Naruto smiled, and Hinata saw his hair move, revealing a third eye, or at least it looked that way, seeing as his headband was off his forehead, he said, "Yeah, of course you did, don't worry, you were great." Hinata smiled at this, her face showing relief, but was then contorted in pain, her then coughing up blood, some of it falling on the floor. Naruto shouted, "GET THOSE DAMN MEDICS IN HERE NOW!"

As he watched as the medics carried Hinata away, Naruto's anger boiled once again. Neji did not see this, but he said, "I'm not sure how the hell you did that, but you shouldn't waste your time with that loser, she is nothing but a main branch brat."

Naruto turned to him, the mask creeping back onto his face, the scarves rising in a manner similar to the vectors. Two of the scarves lashed out, wrapping around Neji's neck, lifting him into the air, and dragged him close to Naruto. Naruto spoke, in a voice that made everyone, even Orochimaru, who hid in the shadows, to get a chill run down their spine. "_**You better pray to what ever deity possible that Hinata lives. If she doesn't, I will devour your pitiful soul, AFTER I make you BEG for death."**_

Naruto had the scarves drop Neji, and made his way to the railway. Everyone's thoughts were the same.'I pray to Kami she lives.'

(flashback-end)

Naruto thought, 'I know, which is why after this dinner is finished, you and I will train, as I need to learn your powers better, as well as my reaper powers.' Asura replied, 'I know, I can help you with controlling my powers, and your reaper powers will increase with time, I can teach you how to control your wavelength, making it easier.' Naruto thought, 'Thank you, Asura-sensei' Asura laughed and said, 'Don't call me sensei, makes me feel old.'

Medusa looked back at Naruto, and said, "Naruto-sama, we at the Hyuuga estate, you spaced out the whole walk."

Naruto looked back and said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about what happened, and what almost happened." Both girls knew what he meant. Hinata said, "Well, the clan tradition states that a guest may only bring his teammates and family, I'm sorry, it seems Medusa-chan can't come tonight."

Said woman sighed, saying, "It's alright, the last thing we need is that clan breathing down our necks. Their a bunch of arrogant pricks, oh well, (she leans into Naruto) I'll see you after you get back from the dinner, and you may want to speak to Crona, she really wants to see you."

Naruto knew what Crona wanted to 'see' him about, and made sure to talk to her. He said, "Alright, I'll head back to the compound, Medusa-hime, Hinata-chan, I'll see you both later." He then disappeared, no shunshin, just pure speed.

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto walked in the front door, and was greeted with a glomp, courtesy of Crona. Zabuza, who was walking out of the kitchen, chuckled at the sight of it. He then said, "Makes me glad I came with you guys."

Naruto replied, "Not that I'm complaining, by why were you so willing to join up with us?"

Zabuza said, "If there was one thing the last Mizukage did, and did right, was to put your clan under a flee-on-sight order. Well, at least what the bingo book said. He called it a 'never-fuck-with' order. Basically, if a mist-nin runs into anyone from the Namikaze, we DON'T fight them, missing-nin or not."

Naruto and Crona looked at each other for five seconds, then at Zabuza. Then they started laughing, enough to roll on the floor. Even Asura was laughing as hard in Naruto's mind-scape, his legs were kicking in the air.

By the time Naruto and Crona stopped laughing, Zabuza had left, and Asura had fallen asleep from laughing so hard. Naruto and Crona were fully alone. Naruto broke the silence saying, "Crona-chan, I heard you wanted to talk-" He was cut off, as Crona gave him a hard kiss. They made out for a few minutes, but need to stop for air. Naruto said, "Damn, I did not see that coming. I see you and my mother have done more then sword training, she must of helped you in your confidence right?"

Crona nodded and said, "She has, I know it sounds strange, (she leans into him, her head in the crook of his neck) but I, I can't help but feel, so connected with you, I never felt this way before. I just, "

Naruto finished, "Don't know how to deal with it?"

Crona nodded, "Yeah, I've liked you for so long, when Okaa-sama was watching you through her snake, I watched too. Every time those bastard villagers came after you, I wanted to cleave them in half, I wanted to help you wash away the pain you felt. I wanted to say this for so long, that I, that I, I love you."

Naruto put a hand under her chin, her face lifted up to meet his, and he said, "Crona-chan, I know we haven't known each other long, and if you want to make us a couple, like how I am with Tsubaki-hime and Medusa-hime, I won't object."

Crona's face lit up, even though they both spoke like this before, it was still nice for her to hear he cared. Naruto continued, "Unfortunately though, I have to deal with the Hyuuga clan at a dinner this evening, so we 'consummate' yet, as I need to get ready for it."

Crona nodded in understanding, having been informed of the dinner by her mother. "I know, I'll see you when you get back." She then got up, gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and left to her room. Naruto could only think, 'Kami I love my life.'

(Hyuuga mansion- that night)

Naruto, Ryu, Kushina, Ryu's mother, as well as his aunts in adult form, each stood in front of the gates to the Hyuuga complex. A guard already went in to tell of their arrival. Kushina was wearing a formal kimono, it was red to match her hair, with blue waves bordering the bottom. Mizune was wearing a pink kimono, with what looked like mice on the border. Ryu wore a male kimono, the back having a dragon coiling around a yin-yang symbol. Naruto wore something similar, a black formal kimono. On his back was his Hisofu's mark, a reaper mask, surrounded by three eyes set up in a triangle pattern.

The gate was opened, and the group was led to the dining area, where they saw Shino and his father. Naruto said, "Never thought you were one for formal stuff like this Shino."

Shino, stoic as ever, said, "I could say the same for you Naruto-san, yet here we are. I would like you to meet my father, Shibi Aburame."

Naruto turned to the person Shino was talking about, and saw the resemblance immediately. Both of them were wearing a green kimono, with bugs serving as a border at the bottom of their coats. They both still wore their sunglasses. Naruto held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir, Shino speaks highly of you as a shinobi. Being a clan head, you certainly must be."

Shibi, just as stoic as his son, said, "Thank you Naruto-san, if only the council members could speak with you, they might stop acting like illogical pricks."

Naruto just sighed and said, "What can you do, those civilians have no knowledge of shinobi affairs, yet they act like they know everything."

Shibi nodded, being on the council meant having to hear the civilians whine and bitch about their petty ideals. What to give Sasuke next, trying ways to kill Naruto, the usual shit. Before they could continue the conversation, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata came into the room, and when Hanabi saw Ryu, she looked away with a large blush on her face, trying to hide it with her sleeve. Naruto and his tenant both thought, 'Well what do we have here?' Then they thought, at the exact same time, 'Blackmail'. Mizune and her sisters(both in their adult forms) smiled and thought, 'A first crush, and it's on my son/nephew. How cute.'

Hiashi saw all of this, but decided not to say anything about it. He then broke the silence by saying, "I thank you all for coming, it is rare to be able to have dinners like this. The elders try and have people stay out of our home, those old fossils." Everyone just looked at the man, not expecting him to insult the elders. Naruto laughed, and said, "Let me guess, a bunch of traditionalists, who don't want things to change? The two bozos who work as advisers for Oji-san are the same way."

Hiashi, uncharacteristicly started to laugh himself, before saying, "Yes they are, and I know of the advisers, as I have to hear them at council meetings, along with Shibi-san here." Shibi merely nodded, confirming it. Hiashi then said, "I believe the food is ready, (he moves to the table) let us eat."

A few branch members bring in trays of food, each stacked with various dishes, Onigiri, won-ton soup, and various other foods. Naruto and Ryu were visibly drooling, Asura wanted to join in, he himself was drooling at the spread. Hiashi and the others chuckled, then Hiashi's expression turned serious as he said, "Naruto, I know what happened when my nephew fought Hinata, and how you 'reacted' to it." Naruto looked up, anger on his face apparent. Naruto said, "I swore I would make him pay for what he did, and I will keep it."

Hiashi sighed, knowing he couldn't talk Naruto out of it, so he said, "All I ask is not to kill him, but try and see if you can break the 'fate rules all' mentality, as it will destroy him one day, I was lucky that Hanabi did not gain it, despite what the elders drive into the heads of our young ones."

Naruto smirked, "He will suffer, but he won't die, i'll make sure of it."

Hiashi smirked as well, and said, "Glad to hear it, now let's eat before the food gets cold." With a collected murmur of 'Itadakimasu', everyone began to eat. Kushina and the Mizune sisters were gossiping like old friends, Naruto and Hinata were sitting next to each other, Hanabi was sitting next to her father, all the while stealing glances at Ryu, who noticed right away. Hiashi saw where his daughter was looking, and thought, 'She is just like her sister. Must of came from her mother.'

The dinner soon ended, but the night was not over. As Naruto and the group passed out of the gates, a branch member of the clan came forward and said, "Excuse me, Hanabi-sama asked to pass a message, to Ryu-san, 'Meet me at the koi pond in the garden, and come alone'. She sounded urgent."

Ryu turned back to the group, Naruto smirked and said, "Go on, we'll wait for you, wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting." Ryu chuckled, but went anyway.

(Hyuuga garden-koi pond)

Ryu walked near the koi pond, Hanabi was sitting next on the edge. Ryu, in an attempt to break the silence, said, "You, wanted to see me?" Hanabi turned, a large blush still on her face. She said, "I do, I wanted to give you this, but I was afraid to do it in front of everyone else." Getting up, she reached into her kimono, and pulled out a small box. When she got near Ryu, she said, "Here, I made it myself, I hope you like it." She handed him the box, which he then opened. Inside was a necklace, with a blue stone attached to it, with a white dragon coiled in the center. It shone in the moonlight, allowing him to see it clearly. Ryu then said, "My Kami, this is beautiful, you made this? How?"

Hanabi blushed, and said, "I did it using a type of water jutsu, it won't melt, and I thought it would fit you Ryu-kun." Ryu smiled, and he said, "It does, thank you Hanabi-chan." He then put the necklace around his neck, and said, "I really have to get back to the others, the elders may try something, saying that they were 'somewhere they weren't supposed to be', or something. But don't worry, (he gets close to her) I saw how you looked at me all throughout the dinner, and I do like you." He kisses her on the cheek, then leaves. He doesn't see her pass out in a manner similar to her sister.

(Hyuuga compound-Gates)

Naruto saw Ryu coming back, and when he saw the necklace, he thought, 'Wow, I knew Hanabi liked him, not surprising, seeing as she was eyeballing him all night.' The group then proceeded home. As they passed an alleyway, Ryu stopped, and said, "You guys go on ahead, I have something I need to take care of." Naruto looked at Ryu for a moment, nodded, and said, "Alright, don't take too long, we'll head home." Ryu walked into the alley, and said, "I know you're there. You can come out now." A figure stays in the shadows. Ryu continues, "Be that way, you'll only make it worse for yourself once you do reveal yourself, Danzo. I'm not sure why your following Naruto, but, I know you don't plan to harm him. Because of that, if you were to speak with him, he will hear you out. The roots have to revealed sooner or later, whether they be weeds or flowers." And thus, Ryu walked out of the alley, if he stayed, he would of seen an old man walk out of the shadows. He wore the clothing of a councilman, but had bandages cover his right eye, and he walked with a cane. He thought, 'Maybe that boy is right, for too long the roots have hidden, but now it is time to reveal those roots. I will not allow this village to rot, nor will I allow Naruto-kun to face the upcoming dangers alone.' And with that, he slinked back to the shadows, as if he were never there.

(Namikaze compound)

Ryu walked in the home, and saw Naruto relaxing on the couch, Crona and Liz sitting next to him. There were three sake cups on the table in front of them, a regular sized sake bottle on the table as well. Ryu sighed and said, "I'm heading to bed, watch how much you drink you three." He then went upstairs, leaving Liz, Crona, and Naruto alone on the couch. Crona spoke first, "Naru-kun, how was the dinner?" Naruto replied, "It was a little more relaxed then I thought, and that's saying a lot considering it was the Hyuuga we had dinner with. By the way, I haven't seen Soul-Niisan or Maka-san around lately, is something going on between those two?"

Liz spoke up, "I wouldn't be surprised if there was. But, (she leans into Naruto) they might be asleep, so, I hope you haven't forgotten Naru-kun. About the reward."

Naruto, taking a swig of sake when she said this, said, "I haven't, believe me. So, when shall we do it?"Liz grasped his hand, and lead him upstairs, Crona following her.

(Naruto's room-Lemon, same rule as before, don't like, don't read)

Naruto opened the door to his room, and walked in. Liz and Crona strode to Naruto and pushed him gently back on the bed. Crona moved to occupy Naruto's mouth by kissing him firmly when Liz unzipped his pants to find Naruto's semi-erect penis. "Wow, it is so big.....and it is not even fully erect yet." Liz thought as she tentatively touched it. Then she grasped in a firm, soft grip and began to stroke it up and down. Naruto moaned a bit, arousing both Liz and Crona. Liz then took him in the mouth as Naruto worked on taking Crona's shirt off. "Your nipples are stiff..Crona-chan." Naruto said as he unclasped her bra and began to play with her breasts. Crona moaned, "Mmm, Naruto-kun...don't...do that...if you do that, I'll...go crazy." Naruto smirked, "That is the idea..." He sucked on one of them, causing Crona to gasp out in pleasure. Liz got aroused from watching Naruto fondle Crona's breasts and from sucking his dick. She quickly shedded her shirt and pants along with her bra quickly and began to give Naruto a tit job, occasionally licking the head of Naruto's penis as it appeared between the valley of her breasts. Crona moaned, "Naruto-kun....sugoi....sugoi." Naruto slowly moved his hand to the down under and caressed it a bit before he entered his finger inside of her. "Ah, Naruto-kun...." Crona gasped out. Naruto said, "What is this? You are this wet just by me fondling your breasts. Mmm, damn, Liz....you keep doing that and I will cum for sure." Liz said, "That is the idea, Naruto-kun...." Then she thought, "It is so big and he tastes so salty...the smell of his dick is so alluring." As Naruto felt that his dick was about to explode, he quickened his speed with his finger driving into Crona's pussy. Crona moaned in ecstasy, "Oh, yes, I am so close, Naruto-kun...stir your fingers inside me more." Naruto added to the pleasure that Crona was feeling by sucking on her right breast. Crona's screams of pleasure made Liz work her in a sweat as she used her breasts to stroke Naruto's dick. Naruto grunted, signifying that he was close and then Crona screamed, "Oh Kami, I'm about to cum, I'm about...I...I...I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Naruto-kun." Crona came on Naruto's hand and her panties, luckily Naruto pulled her pants down just a bit, so it wouldn't get wet. Naruto removed his fingers, making Crona whimper at the loss of warmth and pleasure. The former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, now jailer to Asura took his fingers and sucked them clean of Crona's juices, "Mmm, you taste good, Crona-chan....now let's see what Liz's forbidden fruit tastes like." Naruto removed his shirt and pants from his persona, it felt so restrictive to him at the moment. Naruto pulled Liz closer to him and made a clone to start pleasuring Crona He kisses Liz on the mouth and their tongues battled for dominance, finally Naruto eased Liz to take control and her tongue explored the cavern that was his mouth. She situated herself on Naruto's lap with her legs wrapped around his lower back, as the two lovers kissed and touched each other, sending tingling sensations through their bodies. She grinded against his penis, making it once again rise up. "Wow, when Tsubaki said that you had stamina, you had it in spades." Liz commented as she felt his tool poking against her inner thigh. Naruto said, "Thank my father, the Kyuubi and Kami." Naruto began to fondle her breasts while the clone already had Liz in position, the Kage Bunshin said, "I will try to make this painless, Crona-chan.....are you ready?" Crona nodded, "Hai, Naruto-kun." The Kage Bunshin rubbed his tool against her folds, lubing the head up and pierced her slowly until he reached her hymen. He looked deep into Crona's eyes and merged with her body. Crona gasped out with a voice mixed with pain and pleasure, Naruto kissed her neck to console her whimpers and give her pleasure as well as letting her get use to his size. "Naruto-kun, I-I'm ready now...You can move." Crona whispered into her lover's ear. Naruto slowly nodded and moved within her, making Crona moan in pleasure along with the Jinchuuriki. "Damn, Rona's pussy....she is so tight...." Naruto thought as he moved at a faster pace. "Ohh, yes, Naruto-kun.....more, more, make me feel more." Crona moaned as she felt the heat reside within her body and soul. Liz's hand was trapped in the locks of Naruto as he entered her folds as well, then when she gave him the go ahead, he used his hip strength to fuck her. Since he was sitting down, his tool reached further within her folds and Liz screamed with pleasure, "Oh, god, Naruto-kun, your dick....it feels so good. Yes, more....oh, god, yes, more....ah, ah, ah, oh yes...fuck me harder!!!" Naruto kissed her collarbone area and made humming sounds, driving her into an abyss of insanity....an insanity of pleasure. His right hand grabbed her breast as he fondled it in circles while his left arm held on to her wrist, keeping her steady. If Naruto could see the look on Liz's face, her eyes were practically rolling in the back of her head as he thrusted inside of her like a piston. Then the Jinchuuriki moved her into the missionary position and Liz gripped the sheets as she felt wave after wave of pleasure being transferred as energy pulses throughout every inch of her body. Meanwhile Crona had her leg propped up over Naruto's shoulder as he fucked her sideways. The pink-haired girl screamed with pleasure as he moved back and forth like a lake, "Yes, oh, god....yes, Naruto-kun, fuck me harder....it feels so good, i-it's reaching deep inside of me. Oh, yes, I am about to cum...." Liz screamed, "I am about to cum too..." Naruto and the clone said, "Us too...." Naruto and the clone grunted while Liz and Crona gave one final cry of pleasure as they came together.

The clone disappeared and Naruto panted as he sat back on the bed, panting a bit. Liz looked at Crona, "That was amazing...." Crona said, "It was...." Naruto said, "Tell me when you are ready for round two, girls. You started this....and now we are going to finish it." Liz said, "Well, we reap what we sow. Give us a few minutes, Naruto-kun...we will take care of you."

Little did they now they had a witness to their acts. She moaned out, "Naru-kun, Liz Nee-chan"

(lemon end, for now)

AN: and THAT'S IT FOLKS, hope you all enjoyed it, and sorry again for the wait. By the way, i'm having a little poll that will end a certain debate. If anyone is familiar of the old Haku debate, then this one is familiar to you. The poll is, by your opinion, is what crona-chan's gender is. Male or female, answer the polls in your reviews, and give your answers in your reviews. It would be uncool if you don't review.

Soul: DAMMIT, DON'T STEAL MY WORD

DVK: oh well, you know what to do, you see the blue button, press it, press it.


	15. Chapter 15: Training, surprises, and sta

Darkvizardking69: Sorry for the wait folks, summer really slipped by me and all, just enjoying the freedom of being out of high school. Anyway, I saw how many reviews I had, and thought, HOLY SHIT, this became a big hit, so I thought, 'Why keep the good fans waiting?', and so, here we are. Now it's time to get back to what you all love, so please keep sending your reviews, and i'll keep on writing, so let the show, BEGIN.

Chapter 15: Training, surprises, and start of the finals.

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up to see Liz and Crona snuggled next to him. Naruto made a clone and switched with it, the girls using it like a teddy bear. Naruto dressed in his usual attire, walked out to the yard to start some warm-up exercises. And by exercises, I mean making 100 clones and have a free-for-all using his bloodline as Asura instructed. Next he went over using Soul Eater in various forms. Seeing as the sword was made as a product of Naruto's bloodline, it was just as transmutable, allowing him to change it into various forms. It could turn into any type of bladed weapon, so long as he saw it or used it before. He saw Crona and Kushina walk out of the house, their swords at the ready. Kushina spoke up,. Saying, "Allow us to help you train using that sword, as it helps when facing diverse styles."

Crona added, "Not to mention, I wanna show just how much I improved thanks to her training. Medusa-Okaasan trained me well, but she really doesn't use swords much, so she couldn't do much in that area."

Naruto had two black orbs cover his hands, and they changed into two copies of soul eater. He looked at them and said, "Well, come at me at your hardest, because I certainly will." They saw his eyes and saw something strange. They became similar to Asura's, yet had the sharingan tomoe. He then took the two soul eaters, and brought the hilts together, then pulled them apart, turning them into a double-bladed pole-arm. They stood at the ready, and saw a leaf fall to the ground, when it did, all that was seen was a few blurs, and what was heard was the sound of metal crashing. The trio then reappeared, Naruto not having a scratch, while Crona and Kushina only had cuts on their clothes. Kushina whistled and said, "Damn, I guess Stein helped you out a lot huh? Even Minato would have at least a scratch by now."

Naruto grinned and said, "Well, I have Kyuubi-chan to thank for my eyes, seeing as she made the sharingan, she gave it to me. And me and Asura tweeked it to help in using his power, and channeling it easier. Though I must say Crona-chan, you have improved greatly. I need to be fast in order to keep up with that hyuuga prick, or else his taijutsu could do me in."

Kushina smiled, as she knows why her son was training hard, as Medusa showed everyone who wasn't at the matches the tape of what happened. She than said, "Speaking of Asura-san, he's also helping you train right?"

Naruto nodded, and said, "He's able to create a tangible body, like a shadow clone, and because of that, he and a few hundred of my clones go and practice using his powers in different ways. And when the training is over, I gain the experience of all of those clones, while I practice using soul eater here. This was the plan we created for the month. Say, has anyone seen Ryu since the dinner?"

Kushina said, "The Raikage spoke to him earlier, saying something about helping him with his lightning abilities."

Naruto nodded, and said, "That's good to hear, we're all gonna need to train. And I have one hell of an entrance planned."

Tsubaki walked out of the house and called to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, Lord Death is asking for you."

Naruto walked into the house and said, "Thanks Tsubaki-chan." Turning to the mirror, he saw Spirit standing next to his Hisofu. He then said, "Good morning, Hisofu, pervert." Spirit replied, "Shut your mouth kid, I could kick your ass-" He was cut by Lord Death, giving him a well placed reaper-chop to the head. He then said, "Hello, good to see you my boy, how's your training going?"

Naruto smirked and said, "It's going well. When Stein looked at my soul wavelength, he said it developed as I was training. It's as flexible as his own, but has the size equal to yours more or less. It helps when training with Tsubaki-chan and the others, as it helps in using their 'second stage' moves, as I like to call them."

Lord Death nodded, and asked, "So how has been going with the enchanted sword? Everything going well in using it?"

Tsubaki answered, "It's going tremendously well, he's even able to use the kata's for it already. His shadow clones work wonders, as he was able to reinforce them, making it like each was the real him."

Lord Death was impressed, and voiced it by saying, "Excellent, I hope to see the results of your training. Now then, how has Asura been? Everything going well?"

Naruto nodded, and said, "Yes, Asura has been on exceptional behavior, he's been helping me learn on how to not only use his powers, but also my reaper powers. It's about as close to getting trained by you and Oji-san. I will certainly, in Blacks Star's words, 'Put on one hell of a show'."

Lord Death nodded, and said, "Good, Ryu and Soul have told me how well you've been doing your scythe training, and may I see that weapon you created?"

Naruto nodded and summoned Soul Eater, and held it up for Lord Death to see. He whistled and said, " A blade created from the powers of a Reaper and a Kishin, but has the transmutable capability that even surpasses Tsubaki's. Truly a remarkable weapon. Using sanity and insanity together, you truly are one of a kind aren't you?"

Naruto blushed a little and said, "Now you're just embarrassing me." His face turned deadly serious as he said, "How are Shibusen's preparations for the invasion?"

Lord Death took a just as serious tone as he replied, "They're going well, I was able to undo the bond my soul had to Death city after Asura was defeated. Our meisters, staff, and even myself will be able take part in this. You have our full backing."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and said, "That's good to hear, that snake bastard Orochimaru won't know what hit him. You and Spirit stay near Sarutobi, I trust the old man but he is getting on in years, and isn't in his prime anymore. He will need help. The Mizukage and Raikage will also be helping you, and I believe that the Raikage will bring both of his Jinchuuriki with him, so that's extra aide."

Lord Death nodded, and said, "It's good to hear that. And how has Medusa been doing?"

Naruto chuckled, and said, "She is also showing excellent behavior, as she helped Ryu learn to use his abilities from his mother's side, and gave training to Mikoto-chan as well."

Lord Death nodded and said, "Good, I'm glad everything is going well. I'll see you at the day of the exams, see ya." The screen fizzled out, showing it was just a regular mirror. Naruto went into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of sake. He then downed the entire bottle in a fashion that Tsunade the sannin would have been proud of. He then said, "Man, I really needed that." Tsubaki heard knocking at the door, and when she went to open it, she saw 'Sasuke' standing in the doorway, looking nervous. 'He' asked, "May I come in? I need to speak with Naruto about something."

Tsubaki said, "Of course, he's in the kitchen so please come on in." Tsubaki got out of the way, allowing 'Sasuke' in, and the moment she closed the door, Mikoto let her henge drop. Naruto walked in from the kitchen and said, "It's nice to see you Mikoto-chan, I was actually going to go see you today to see if you needed any help in training for your match."

Mikoto blushed a little, then said, "I need to talk to you, it's about Kakashi." Naruto gestured to the couch and Mikoto continued, "It happened yesterday. I was rested and I left the hospital. Kakashi saw me leave, and said he needed to take me out of the village for training."

(Flashback)

Mikoto walked out of the hospital, feeling refreshed. Kakashi was walking toward the hospital in order to take 'Sasuke' for training. Kakashi had his nose in the book, as per usual. Kakashi casually said, "Glad to see your well enough to walk, we have a lot of training to do before the finals." Mikoto scoffed, and said, "I plan on asking Naruto to help me train for my match. And last I checked, you have a student, or did you forget Ryu already?"

Kakashi nervously looked around and said, "I can't talk about that right now, so let's just-" He was cut off, as Mikoto dragged him into an alley and said, "You are going to talk about it, after all, you still haven't finished that bet of yours with him, now if you excuse me, I need to train with Naruto-kun." Kakashi noticed the slip of the tongue, and grabbed Mikoto's shoulder, and said, "What connection do you and Naruto have?"

Mikoto was getting furious, and she lost control over her henge, which then dropped, shocking Kakashi. She then said, "What's it to you? I bet you're like the rest of these fools around in this village, but you know what? It doesn't matter. I would certainly trust him over you anyday."

Kakashi looked saddened, and said, "I'm sorry, I knew it came out wrong. The civilian council has me forcefully training only you, and tried to force me to do so even more due to who your opponent is. Their only concern is that you stay alive. So, does Naruto know that, you're, well, a girl?"

Mikoto nodded and said, "Yes, he does, and he's been helping me in training for a while now, him along with Medusa-sensei."

Kakashi nodded, and said, "And when do you plan on revealing yourself?"

Mikoto smirked and said, "I plan on doing it soon, but I won't tell when."

Kakashi sighed and said, "The council is gonna raise hell about this, you know that right?"

Mikoto said, "I know, and Naruto-kun promised to help me through it should the need arise."

Kakashi smiled and said, "To be young and in love. Naruto's a good kid, and I plan on breaking my late streak, so we can see him kick Neji's ass, what do say?"

Mikoto blushed but said, "You better, but now it's late."

Kakashi smiled and said, "It certainly is, well, it's good to see that you're better 'Sasuke'. I'll talk to Ryu about his training soon. Have a good night."

Mikoto made sure her Henge was up before she left the alley.

(Flashback end)

Naruto said, "So Kakashi knows huh? Well this is certainly interesting."

Mikoto looked down, and said, "I never should of lost control of myself like that, I just hope the council won't find out."

Naruto looked her in the face and said, "And even if they did, I'm sure Kakashi is on our side, he wouldn't rat you out."

Mikoto blushed and thought, 'Kakashi was right, Naruto-kun is a good person.' she then said, "Maybe your right. Thanks for that." Naruto smiled and said, "No problem, I always help my friends." Mikoto blushed, and edged closer to Naruto, Medusa was watching from the hallway. She thought, 'So she's gonna say it huh? It's about time.'

Mikoto looked down and said, "There's also another reason I came here, something else I wanted to say." Naruto looked her in the eye and said, "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Mikoto blushed at the closeness, but wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "It's best if I show you instead." And without warning, she kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto going wide-eyed. When the kiss ended, both of them were blushing, and Naruto said, "Mikoto-chan, I honestly never expected that, but I certainly liked it."

Mikoto blushed deeper, and said, "I'm glad you did."

Medusa chuckled, and said, "It's about time Mikoto-chan, I thought you were never gonna tell him."

Naruto looked at her and said, "So you knew about this Medusa-chan, but never told me?"

Medusa smirked and said, "I thought it would be better if she told you herself, and I was right. I guess it was certainly worth the wait huh?" The two couldn't help but blush. Medusa smirk grew, and said, "Naruto-sama, Ryu told me that the Raikage was going to be overseeing his training for the month, seeing as Ryu has a high Lightning affinity. He said he would be back before the finals. I already told Mizune about it." Naruto nodded, and said, "If anyone could train Ryu, it would be the Raikage, I wonder what kind of training he's doing?"

(With Ryu)

Ryu stood in one of the training grounds, E standing in front of him. He said, "You're doing well kid, hell even my younger brother didn't learn this fast. And because of that, I got something for ya." He took out a scroll and handed it to Ryu. He then said, "This scroll leads to the dragon summoning contract, I was never able to figure out the riddle, none of my shinobi could of. But I think you possibly could. It just seems right."

Ryu looked at the scroll, and said, "I always liked riddles, and I bet this will certainly be a good one."

E smirked, and said, "Oh it is, I hope to see you figure it out, you have until the finals to figure out the riddle, and find the contract, if you do, you keep it, if not, I take back that scroll. Do we have a deal kid?" He held out his hand, to seal the deal. Ryu smirked and shook E's hand, and said, "We certainly do, and I will find this contract. I'll see you at the stadium." Ryu disappeared using the Rai shunshin. E thought, 'I certainly will kid. Make no mistake.'

The month continued, Ryu searching for the contract, while Naruto continued to train on using Asura's powers, along with developing his reaper powers. And soon the day of the finals came.

(Day of the finals)

Villagers and ninja alike filed into the stadium, taking their seats. Each of the competitors stood in a line in the middle of the arena. In the Kage's booth, Sarutobi sat, waiting for his fellow kage to arrive. He saw the 'Kazekage' arrive with two of his bodyguards, and stood up to greet them. He said, "Well hello Kazekage-dono, i'm glad you made it." The 'Kazekage' chuckled and said, "A small trip like that was nothing at all. Now if you were to come to Suna, I doubt I could say the same. How's the search for a replacement, find a Godaime yet?"

Sarutobi chuckled as well, and said, "I have a few years left in me, I'm not dead yet you know." He then saw the Mizukage and Raikage approach, and said, "I'm glad you both could make it."

E scoffed and said, "Unlike that fool Tsuchikage, we wanted to see the matches, and at least then we could see who our friends and enemies are."

The Mizukage, a young woman named Mei, said, "I came to see Naruto-kun, I hear he is quite a fighter, and a looker." Sarutobi chuckled, and whispered to the Raikage, 'Are those two the Jinchuuriki your village has?'

E nodded, and whispered, 'That's Yugito Nii, and my younger brother, Kirabi. They both wanted to see Naruto-san's match, after I showed them the tape from when he fought that sound-nin.' Sarutobi smirked, and said, "Well it will be a good one, that's for sure."

Sarutobi got tapped on the shoulder by one of the jonin next to him, and the jonin said, "Hokage-sama, Naruto-san's guests have arrived, shall I let them up here?" Sarutobi nodded. The 'Kazekage' asked, "And who would these 'guests' be?"

Sarutobi looked at him and said, "I never met them personally, but Naruto insisted that they be allowed up here. This must be them them now." He turned to see who was coming into the booth, when the Kage's saw the strangest thing they could possibly see. The best way to describe the person was a large mass of black with spikes and a white mask. Next to the mass was a man wearing a tux, black with a green shirt, and a black tie in the shape of a cross. He had red hair and stood calmly. He started to ogle the Mizukage, when the mass had a large rather cartoonish white hand seemingly rolled out and whacked the man on the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

The 'Kazekage' spoke up saying, "Not to be rude, but, who the hell are you?"

The mass turned, tilted it's head, and said, in a rather cartoonish voice, "Oh me? Well you see I'm Naruto's great-grandfather, and this idiot here is my assistant, Spirit." The Raikage spoke up, saying, "I think he meant to ask for your name."

The mass righted it's head, and said, "Oh, in that case, my name is Death, or as you would call me in this culture, Shinigami." Each of the Kages were wide-eyed, as well as the people in the stands, seeing as they heard the conversation. In the minds of everyone who did not live in the Namikaze compound, they screamed, "HOLY SHIT!" A few people fainted, a few more pissed themselves, and the rest were REALLY reevaluating how they were going to act from then on. Sarutobi was the first to speak up, "My word, I knew Naruto's father, but this, is just plain CRAZY."

Death chuckled and said, "Now don't act nervous, I just came here to see my great-grandson thrash the competition. Let's just sit back and enjoy it shall we?"

The kages nodded, and Sarutobi stood up and said, "Thank you all for coming to the final stage of the chuunin exams, will the first match please get underway?"

The proctor for the exam, a needle chewing jonin named Genma, spoke up saying, "Will Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Namikaze please step forward?"

The crowd started to whisper, thinking that it was a trick, in disbelief of Naruto's last name. Neji smirked, seeing that Naruto was not in the stadium. Hinata, sitting in the stands next to Haku and Tsubaki, was getting worried. Neji started to say, "It's obvious that dead last chose to run and hide instead of facing me. He knew that fate deemed me-" He was cut off however, as the sky darkened, and a haunting sound rang in the air. Clouds filled the sky, as what sounded like a bell being rung. An image of three eyes, set into a triangle formation appeared in the air, each one seemingly moving. But what truly scared the crowd, was that the eyes held the image of the sharingan, three tomoes in each eye. There was a flash of lightning in the air, as the tempo grew faster, and a voice, sounding dark yet filled with sorrow, sang out:

_**Your broken so am I,  
I'm better off alone!  
No one to turn to and,  
Nothing to call my own  
Outspoken, so am I!  
Explosive words that,  
Your world wouldn't understand,  
Turn away again  
You're beaten, so am I!  
I've got a heart of stone!  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
You're hurting, so will I,  
When I awake and remember,  
Why I've been running from your**_

World, dishonored by your world  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world

Kirabi heard the words, knowing that they were exactly how he used to feel, before he became the hero of Kumo._**  
**_

_**My blood is cold as ice,  
Or so I have been told,  
Show no emotion,  
And it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice, to a tormentor,  
Your world wouldn't understand,  
Turn away again!  
You're angered, so am I!  
A thousand fires burn!  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return!  
You're aching, so will I  
When I awake and discover that,  
I've been damaged by your**_

World, dishonored by your world  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world.

Matsuri felt a feeling rise in her heart, one she never felt before. The words resonated with her, as if they described her life down to the letter. _****_

Never will I be welcome,  
Amongst the heartless monsters,  
You surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others,  
A maniacal breed of sub-human parasites,  
Thrown into a feeding frenzy,  
With the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are,  
A swirling mass of hatred and envy  
And do not be naive enough to think you are unaffected,  
The conversion has already begun.

You're frightened, so am I!  
A world of demons wait,  
Watching our movements and,  
Filling my heart with hate,  
You're burning, so will I  
When I awake and discover,  
How I've been ravaged by your,

World, dishonored by your world  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world! 

As the song ended, and the music began to slow, an orb began to descend from the middle of the three eyes. When it touched the ground, it faded, showing Naruto was the one inside.

He wore a blood red jacket, a pair of black shinobi pants, pitch black steel-toed boots, and had Asura's scarves over his face. The scarves flowed behind him, the same as when he lost his temper at the prelims. The scarves covering his face parted, allowing everyone to see his face. His hair had streaks of black, and laid flatter, his eyes became the same as Asura's, the sharingan tomoe spinning in his eyes. Naruto looked Neji square in the eye, and said, "It's time to pay for your sins, you will pay for what you have done."

Neji smirked, and said, "A flashy show and a change in looks won't help you, fate decided I would win this battle."

Naruto spread his arms out, two black orbs engulf his hands, and formed into two Soul Eaters. He looked up and said, "Sorry, I don't give a shit about fate, and now, I will defeat you and prove what a pussy little bitch you truly are Hyuuga, understand?"

Genma, seeing no need to stall, said, "Let the first match between Naruto Namikaze, and Neji Hyuuga, BEGIN!"

(A/N: ANNNNNNDDDD CUT!. I hope you all enjoyed it, I certainly did. Sorry for the wait, summer really slipped by me. But now I'm back and it will not stop here, and you will enjoy the tort- I mean fight, that will happen next chap. So stay tuned, and please, REVIEW. __


	16. Chapter 16: Finals, and Zero Hour, the s

Darkvizardking: Well my friends, this is the chap most have been waiting for, the epic showdown between Naruto and Neji. I promise you it is worth the wait. Though a good word of warning, this chap will be brutal, and Naruto will act similar to both Justin Law and Father Alexander Anderson. I'm certain you know who they are, and if not, don't hesitate to ask. Well now that the intro is done, LET'S RAISE SOME HELL. LET THE CHAP BEGIN.

Chapter 16: Finals, and Zero Hour, the start of the invasion.

Genma jumped back, to ensure that he would not get hit in the crossfire. Neji slid into his taijutsu stance, as Naruto slid into a stance of his own. His right arm held ninety degrees, the blade pointed out, his left arm held in a similar manner, pointing down, the blade following. Naruto said, in a dark tone, "Reaper taijutsu, Sin stance. I will execute you." Neji scoffed, saying, "How pathetic, fate deemed that I would win this battle, just as I was fated to defeat that loser of the main branch."

(Stands)

Hiashi was no fool, he saw the conviction in Naruto's eyes that night, and he said to his youngest daughter Hanabi, "Hanabi, watch this battle, and see that the arrogance of our clan would do nothing but have us end up in the grave." The Hyuuga elders were shocked, and one asked, "Why say such words Hiashi? Surely that De- I mean boy would not be able to kill Neji as he claims?"

Hiashi turned to the elder and said, "Hold your tongue, before I rip it from you. Naruto is far stronger then you expect, so watch, as like the arrogance our clan, Neji will not see the truth till it is pounded into him."

Haku and the other were amazed at the display, and she said, "Well, Naruto-kun knows how to make an entrance." Kyuubi, minus her fox-like features, said, "He always was one to do something like that, though that Neji kid is toast, Naruto-kun isn't screwing around." Tsubaki added, "Well, he did bring this on himself, seeing as he attacked Hinata-chan the way he did. Fight or not that was beyond cruel." Hinata couldn't help but agree, and while she may not want Neji dead, hurt was another story.

(Kage booth)

Lord death whistled and said, "That was quite an entrance, Naruto-kun is certainly improving at a faster rate then I thought." Sarutobi chuckled, and said, "Well, he certainly likes to remain unpredictable, that's for sure. Though I fear the Hyuuga boy will not leave without injury." The Raikage was seething, as he remembered what happened, and said, "Damn straight he won't, that Naruto kid will really give him an ass-whooping."

Yugito and Kirabi were off to the side, and Yugito said, "Did you hear that song? It was as if he was speaking to us Jinchuuriki directly." Kirabi replied, "Damn kitty I know what you mean, that entrance was one crazy scene." Yugito sweatdropped at his poor rapping, but said, "We need to talk to him after this match is over."

(Arena floor)

Neji scoffed at Naruto's statement and said, "You? Execute me? Don't make me laugh, it is as I told that main branch weakling, I am fated to win this battle." Naruto showed an insane grin, and said, "Is that so? Hate to tell you, but that kind of talk makes you look like a whiny little bitch, who grieves and cries like the little fuck you are. And you wanna know something else? I plan on breaking that heresy you call a belief, as no one but the divine one can determine what our path in life is. To say otherwise is the speaking of a heretic. And do you know what people used to DO to heretics?" Seeing Neji's conviction not breaking, but his head shaking no, Naruto said, insane grin growing, "They would butcher and destroy the heretics and infidels, and curse them to an afterlife in hell. They would set them aflame, or have them hanged, so now the question is, which method shall I use on YOU?"

Neji and the civilians were stunned, they NEVER heard anyone speak that way, and certainly not to a Hyuuga. Neji scoffed and said, "I don't think you get it, you cannot win, no matter what."

Naruto merely started to laugh, it sounding more insane the longer it went, then he said, "Well, that kind of talk may work on someone who is actually WEAK, but I'm not, unlike you, I don't need to break someone's resolve, and try to leave them broken on the ground. I will show you, that fate links us only to death."

Neji activated his Byakugan, Naruto's Kishingan starting to spin rapidly, and before Neji could react, Naruto disappeared. Slashes began to appear near Neji, until he felt a blade slicing him diagonally. Naruto appeared, but in a different stance, both soul eaters held out, in a cross. He said, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. From dust we are created, and to dust we return. You cannot win, just give up."

Neji, his eyes wide, said, "That's what I should tell you, you FREAK." To those who knew Naruto, they were REALLY wishing Neji did not repeat himself. Naruto slammed the handles of both soul eater together, and drew them apart, creating the double sided pole arm, with a handle in the center for it to be turned easier. Both blades then bent downward, creating a twin scythe, each blade pointing in two different directions. Naruto's scarves covered his face, the three eyes on the mask giving a haunting gaze. He said, in a distorted voice, "_**I will see to it that this place becomes your grave, insolent HEATHEN. And to think, Hinata begged me to spare someone like you, this is one promise I will NOT keep**__._" Taking a leaf from Draven's book, he poured his wavelength into the blade, creating a false witch hunter, and he shouted, "_**WITCH HUNTER, with this technique, you life is forfeit." **_Swinging the blade it let loose a shock-wave on the ground, (when Maka used it against Sid, but messed it up) heading straight for Neji. Neji started to spin, and said, "Eight trigrams palm rotation." His chakra created a barrier as he spun, the wave bouncing off, and impacted Naruto in his right arm, slicing it clean off.

Many were shocked at the sight, but Lord death knew that it wasn't over. He said, "Let's see how much of Asura's power you have under control."

Neji laughed and said, "Not so tough without your arm are you? And you said you were gonna beat me? What a delusional fool."

Naruto started to laugh again, it sounding more insane behind the mask, and he said, "_**It seems you are the one who is delusional, cut off my arm? I can't tell you how many of the fools in this village have TRIED, let alone pulled it off. They never did however. This is nothing." **_Naruto held his left hand to what remained or his right arm, and with a pained yell, a new arm shot out, looking as fresh as when he arrived. Naruto said, "_**Now do you see? You cannot win, let alone KILL ME." **_

Neji was visibly shaking, and he said, "What the hell are you? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU DAMNED MONSTER!"

Naruto's mask opened, his face the definition of pissed off. And he said, "What do you know of monsters? You know NOTHING."

Neji said, "What do you know, you know nothing of having a seal on you, one that damns you forever, a mark you can't ever escape from."

Yugito, Kirabi, and even Matsuri flinched, as if what they suspected about Naruto was true, then Neji had hammered the final nail in his own coffin.

Naruto slammed his blade into the ground, his scarves covering his face again, his hands held in a praying way. And he said, "_**I know FAR more about seals then you do, BOY, and I will show you what it means to be in TRUE hell.**_" The scarves sprang to life, and two wrapped around his arms, while the another two held his legs, and Naruto slowly moved closer to Neji, scraping the Soul Eaters together like how a butcher would scrape his knives together.

(Stands)

Anko was visibly shaking with glee as she looked at the match. Kurenai and the other jonin could only look on as they saw Naruto basically tear the supposed 'Genius' apart.

(Arena)

Neji looked on in fear as Naruto, no, as this living reaper came closer. Then he felt the same madness encroach his mind as it did before, back at the prelims. He looked up as a shadow was over him, and saw Naruto standing above him, both Soul Eaters raised as if to cleave off his head. He swung down, and Neji flinched. When he reopened his eyes, he saw a large tree filled with vultures. Before he could see them further, a large spike impaled him through the stomach, and the flock of vultures descended from the tree, and began to devour him. He screamed, hoping someone would hear him, but nothing happened. Darkness crawled in from the sides of his eyes, but it was ripped away as a hand grasped at his throat.

He looked at the arm to see that Naruto did it. He looked down to see the spike gone, his wounds healed. And Naruto said, "I should of let you stay like that, but then your mind would break, and you wouldn't have learned your lesson. Understand this, if you EVER try anything to hurt Hinata, and I hear of it, there will be NO MERCY. Do I make myself CLEAR?"

Neji quickly nodded his head, his resolve and ideals broken. Naruto unceremoniously dropped Neji on his ass, as he heard the proctor say, "Winner, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto walked to the competitors booth, when he felt the wind swirl behind him. He looked to see 'Sasuke' standing back-to-back with Kakashi. Naruto smirked and said, "Go kick some ass."

Sasuke replied, "Shouldn't be that hard." Naruto walked up to the competitor's box, not even caring about the fights.

(They go the same as in canon, just in a different setting)

(Stands)

Hanabi saw that it was the last fight, and was looking around to see if Ryu was going to show. E was also looking around to see, to make sure that the bet was fulfilled. Hanabi then saw a dark robed figure seemingly appear out of nowhere, his hood covering the face down to the mouth. The outfit was mostly black. (Assassin's Creed 2 Altair's armor, minus the Assassin's symbols, and extra weapons)

As the figure walked to the center of the arena, what looked like a tumbleweed rolled behind him, old west style. The figure had a katana on the left side of his waist. The crowd heard a strange music being played as the figure walked, what seemed like heat made it seem like he was a mirage at first. (The music is the theme from The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, starred by Clint Eastwood. Still don't own the music used in this, or any of my fics.)

Genma, along with the rest of the crowd, could see he wore a necklace with the kanji for dragon, as well as a necklace that Hanabi recognized immediately. Hanabi thought, 'Ryu-kun, he made it.'

Genma looked up to the competitor's box and said, "Shikamaru Nara, get your ass down here, you have a match." Shikamaru said, "Aw man, what a drag, why do I have to fight now? Maybe i'll just forfeit and get it over with." Before he actually could, Naruto used one of the scarves to grab Shikamaru, and toss him over the side of the railing.

Genma then said, "So glad you could join us." He then turned to the figure and said, "Mind letting the hood down? I'm sure someone wants to see you." The figure let down the hood, showing Ryu, his hair flat because of wearing the hood. Hanabi fainted. Genma then said, "Let the match between Ryu Mizune and Shikamaru Nara, BEGIN.", jumping back as to avoid getting hit.

Shikamaru quickly tossed a few kunai, one having a flash bomb, while Ryu barely moves to dodge them. One of the kunai hit his pouch, leaving a large rip. Shikamaru stood watching, waiting for his tag to go off, when he heard Ryu say, "Were you waiting for this?" He held up the flash bomb between his fingers. He then proceeds to rip it in half seamlessly. Shikamaru tried a different approach, as he saw the shadow on the arena wall begin to stretch, he formed a rat seal and said, "Shadow possession jutsu." His shadow stretched out, attempting to catch Ryu, but before it could, he would move slightly away from it's max distance. The sun kept moving overhead, and so did the shadow of the stadium wall. Shikamaru felt his chakra drain the more he kept using the technique. A smoke bomb fell out of Ryu's pouch through the large opening, detonating as it hit the ground. As the smoke covered the area, a small brown dragon crawled away from Ryu, and using the smoke as cover, entrapped Shikamaru just as he trapped Ryu in the Shadow possession jutsu. When the smoke cleared, Shikamaru noticed the dragon wrapped around him, it's fangs about to bite his neck if he moved. He then looked down to see the shadow fade, and the Ryu he caught turned into a puff of smoke.

He then heard, "Pretty clever Mr. Nara, too bad I knew you would do that. You never bothered to learn new jutsu, being the lazy man you are. Not to mention I made sure no one knew what I was training in, leaving it all a surprise. You have lost, Mr. Nara, because you not only failed to change yourself, but, you also never bother to find out about an opponent, regardless of who they are. Not only that, your jutsu has one very big flaw in it. It can only stretch as far as your own shadow, regardless of how you manipulate it." Ryu walked out from behind Shikamaru, his face calm as ever. Shikamaru asked, "But how? You set it all up didn't you?"

Ryu chuckled, and said, "Unfortunately, I didn't plan on the smoke bomb, that was an accident, but I managed to improvise. The best laid plans don't always work out, so improvising helps."

Shikamaru merely said, "I give, my chakra is drained, and I can barely move. I'm done." Genma said, "Winner, Ryu Mizune."

The 'Kazekage' gave a signal, one of his 'guards' dropped a smoke bomb, which filled the Kage booth. The 'Kazekage' grabbed Sarutobi, and dragged him to the next roof, Lord Death, Spirit, and the two Kages following. One of the ANBU cut the two guards in half, each half turning into one of the four members of the sound four. They stood on a corner as they formed a barrier, trapping the Kage, reaper, and death-scythe. Large three headed snakes appeared at the village gates, followed by squads of sound and sand ninja. In the minds of Naruto, Matsuri, Kankuro, and Temari, they all thought, 'The invasion has begun.'

AN: AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD CUT! That is a wrap on this one folks. It is late, so you all know what to do, REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17: Invasion! Leaf and DWMA vs

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, miss me? I hope so, but not to worry, I haven't forgotten this, and now, the time has come for all you have waited for, this, I swear, will be so epic, it makes the wait worth it, so sit back and relax.

Chapter 17: Invasion! Leaf and DWMA vs. Sound!

Explosions rang throughout the village, as the walls that act as a defense were broken through by a giant three headed snake. As the jonin rushed to intercept the beast, they saw a black blur rush past them. They saw it carried a scythe, and when it jumped onto the buildings, they saw it was Maka Albarn. She looked to Soul and said, "You ready? We haven't done this in a long time." Soul's reply was, "Of course I'm ready, it just feels good to be partners again, with you Maka." He was glad she couldn't see his face, or else she would see the large blush that stained it red. Maka got into her old stance, as she said, "Let's do it." as they said, "_**LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!**_" The jonin watched in amazement, as the blade of the scythe grew, becoming large. Maka jumped into the air, and as she swung down, she screamed, "KISHIN HUNTER!" The blade cutting the snake straight down the middle. Maka landed gracefully, Soul rested on her shoulder. Putting her free hand on her shoulder, she flexed it saying, "Man I need to practice again."

(Another section of the village)

Stein stood in the middle of a crossroads, Marie directly having her back to him. They were both surrounded by squad's of sound ninja. Stein smirked, and said, "Marie-chan, let's show why we're revered at the academy, shall we?" Marie gained a sadistic smirk, as she said, "Yes, let's." She then changed into her Izuna form, a tonfa-like hammer, electricity surging all over it. Stein grasped it firmly, the sparks surging throughout his body, his muscles reacting. He charged forward, bashing the heads of various sound ninjas, while using his enhanced reflexes to dodge their attacks. What scared them most was the fact that he had a large grin on his face, as if he was enjoying this.

(Another section of the village)

Crona was standing in the middle of the road, as a squad of sound ninja approached. One of them stopped and said, "Get out of our way girly, or else your gonna die." Crona paid them no mind, as her eyes darted around, and started to say, "This isn't your village, you have no right to be here, you're all gonna die soon. Last time was fun, I wonder how much fun I'll get today." The ninjas started to back up, as they were clearly freaked out. But what really freaked them out was when a large black, thing, came from out of Crona's back. Ragnarok, now having regained his old power, regained his old, rather large form, with some changes. Where he once had gloves, he now had sharp black claws, his teeth now razor sharp. He looked down at Crona, and said, "Well now, seems we have some bastards to kill huh?" Crona gained a crazy look in her eyes, as she said, "Hell yes, they'll pay for attacking Naruto-sama's home." Ragnarok chuckled, it sounding demented to the sound ninja, as he said, "I like this badass side to you, let's do it Crona." He then turned back into black blood, and formed twin swords in Crona's hands, twin katana. She started to grind them together, and then charged forward, dragging them on the ground, and started to slice the ninja to pieces. All that was left were kishin eggs. She wrapped her arms around herself, and started to laugh.

(Another section)

Naruto (clone) held Tsubaki in her Masamune state, the signature tattoo on the left side of his face. He held her in his right hand, the blade pointed upward, the tip facing the ground. (Riku's stance) No matter how many times he practiced with her, he always thought, 'It is still breathtaking how elegant and beautiful she is, either as a weapon, or human.'

A group of sound ninja charged at them, and Naruto said, "It's time to party."

(Stadium)

The jonin were handling the sound forces that were hidden in the stands. Naruto saw Temari and Kankuro take Matsuri away, Mikoto chasing after them. He thought, 'Damn, I need to help Sarutobi, but I also have to deal with this, crap.' Asura replied, 'You deal with your girlfriend and those sand ninja, I'll go help out sensei.' Naruto grinned, as he said, 'That's right, you were Hisofu's student right? Go ahead, and kick some ass for me.' Asura appeared, his back to Naruto, and he said, "I plan on it." Asura flew to the where they were, only to be stopped by a purple barrier. Tayuya, who's corner he was near, said, "Nice try, but not good enough, no one can get through this barrier."

Asura chuckled, and said, "Foolish girl, you have no idea who I am do you? Then I shall teach you." He placed his hand on the barrier, and too everyone's shock, black sparks stretched across the surface, and a giant hole broke into the side, and as he calmly walked in, he said, "Mind if I help out here?" Spirit was shivering, the sound ninja were in shock, but Shinigami said, "Glad you could make it, now then, let's work together this time, just like old times eh?" Asura grinned, and said, "Of course, that's the plan."

Orochimaru started to laugh, the madness evident. He then said, "You? An outdated Kishin? You're nothing now. I gained reports of people like you, but now I have gained true power." He then regurgitated the Kusanagi sword, making Asura shake his head, and say, "What a pathetic copycat, and besides, I can still kick your ass." Shinigami held out an object, and Asura widened his eyes at the sight of it. It was his old weapon, Vajra. He heard Shinigami say, "You've earned the right, Naruto asked me to bring it." Asura said, "Thank you sensei, I'm glad I can fight by your side again." he then proceeded to eat the weapon, and had it at the ready. He felt his power returning, and said, "Now I'll show you what a TRUE Kishin can do."

He stepped forward, but then they heard, "Oh no, he's mine, sorry boys, but I'm gonna take this punk down myself." They turned and saw Medusa walking through the hole in the barrier, her hood down, and a maniac gleam in her eyes. Her snakes swirled around her, and she said, "This bastard is the reason Naruto's mother left the village. He impersonated Danzo and told her Naruto-sama was dead. He will pay for his crimes. I will see to it." Orochimaru started to sweat, and seeing as he was outnumbered, he started doing handsigns, and said, "Summoning jutsu: Impure world resurrection." Three coffins emerged, each with the kanji for 'First' 'Second' and 'Fourth'. Asura looked over, and when the coffins opened, he saw a sight that horrified him.

Shinigami was furious, even more so then when Asura woke up. He even started to revert his form, it looking as it did before he founded Shibusen. Asura almost felt sorry for the disgusting snake. Shinigami said, in a voice that defined his anger, "_**HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN GRANDSON AGAINST ME! I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE FOR THAT.**_" Asura held him back saying, "Let Medusa handle this, she's been waiting for a time like this. We need to take care of the others first." Shinigami calmed down, but his form did not change back. He said, "You're right, I'll let her handle this."

Asura looked back, and thought, 'Snake on Snake? This will be interesting, but at least I can have some fun with the undead.' He saw Medusa have a vector on her butt, and she balanced herself on it. He was soon distracted by the Shodaime nearly taking his head off, but he soon prepped vajra, and the fights began.

(Stadium stands)

Hanabi watched as her father defended her from the sound ninja, one managed to get behind her, and as he raised his kunai, he was blasted away by a bolt of lightning. Hanabi looked up, and saw Ryu, his hands covered in lightning, he had a pissed look on his face as he said, "Stay away from her you bastards. I'll personally fry the fuckers that try something." Naruto jumped into the stands, and said, "Ryu, they need help in the streets, I gotta go make sure 'Sasuke' doesn't end up where he shouldn't be." Ryu nodded, and saw Hanabi blushing. He then said, "I'll see you later, but now I got get theses punks out of our village." Seeing a bush, he dived down, landing perfectly. He rushed out of the stadium.

(Streets)

Tenten was surrounded by various sound ninja, each having either a murderous, or more, disgusting, look in their faces. She check her scrolls and saw she was out of weapons, and thought, 'Damnit, I'm out of luck here.' As they charged, what looked like a scythe crashed down, blade first. Tenten marveled at the beauty of the weapon, but was shocked to hear, "You gonna stand there and gawk, or are you gonna pick me up and start fighting?" She grasped the handle, and as she pulled it from the ground, she thought, 'It's so light, so beautiful.' Ryu saw her dazed look, and said, "Hello, still have to fight here, I hope you can use a scythe." Tenten shook her head clear, and said, "Of course I can use one." She got into a ready stance, and when the ninja charged, she effortlessly hacked them to pieces.

Ryu soon changed into human form, and said, "Damn, not bad, wasn't sure for a moment there." Tenten had a dazed look in her eyes, and she thought, 'My god, I, I must have him, I must.' She soon saw Ryu rush off, and she thought, 'DAMN IT, if only he stayed a little longer.'

(Stadium)

Hiashi and Mizune were fighting back to back. Sand and Sound ninja surrounding them. Hiashi took care of any ninja with Jyuken, while Mizune took care of them by way of energy beams she was able to make. The duo soon struck up an odd conversation, Mizune starting it by saying, "I see my son has really" the eldest mizune stops and uses an energy beam to slice a oto shinobi in half "taking a liking to your daughter" the eldest mizune finished sending 3 more energy beam impiling a few oto and suna shinobi charging at them. Hiashi took down two oto nin, while saying, "And my daughter has taken a shine to" he stops, killing two more nin, "Your son, so what shall we do about it?"

Mizune threw three more energy darts, as she said, "The only thing I could think of," She then impaled two more nin, "Would be an arranged marriage, right?" Hiashi had a smirk on his face, as he said, "Exactly. So, after this mess is settled, we can sit down and talk more about it?" Mizune giggled, and said, "Of course, but to the matter at hand." They both charged into the nin, slaughtering them without mercy.

(Stadium roof)

Medusa dodged another swipe from the kusanagi blade, her vector acting as a tail allowed her to move in ways she couldn't before. Her eyes were filled with madness, and she said, "You're a disgrace to snake users, you call yourself a kishin, but you can't even hurt little old me. How disappointing." Orochimaru snarled and said, "Shut up you insolent wench, what do you know?" Medusa chuckled, a snake seemingly came out of her mouth as she said, "Much more then you do, you second rate piece of trash." Orochimaru charged forward, and Medusa grinned and said, "Vector plate." A large arrow appeared on the ground beneath Orochimaru, sending him toward the barrier. He slowed himself down, using the kusanagi blade as a sort of a makeshift brake. He growled, as Medusa landed on the same arrow, and charged at him with speed he didn't expect. He felt a deep pain in his stomach, and saw Medusa's hand rammed into his side, a vector aiding in the penetration.

She started to laugh, as she said, "This is a Sannin? How pathetic, but then again, you are the weakest of the three." Orochimaru was beyond furious, and so he charged, hoping to take the witch's head from her body.

Asura and Shinigami were having as much luck, the Senju brothers proving to have better teamwork then expected. Spirit was shivering, and thought, 'I can't believe this, Lord Death is treating Asura like an old friend, and he was once our enemy. Things can't get any weirder.'

Sarutobi was watching the fights, as the Yondaime was taken out by Shinigami. Kirabi and Yugito were dealing with sound ninja in the village.

(Forest)

Naruto chased down through the trees, Shino soon joining them. Naruto asked, "How far ahead are they?" Shino replied, "Not far, but Kakashi sent Sakura and Shikamaru to help Mikoto." Naruto's eyes widened, and he asked, "How do you know that-" Shino had the faint makings of a smile as he said, "That she's a girl? My bugs told me her scent was not that of a male's, but I made sure to keep my mouth shut. You seem very worried about her." Naruto nodded, and said, "I just hope we catch up in time, as while I know she could handle herself, fighting Matsuri in her weakened state is not good."

Shino nodded, and saw Kankuro blocking their path. Shino said, "Let me handle this one, as I never got my match." Naruto nodded, and said, "Be careful Shino." Shino grinned, to his surprise, and said, "I plan to." Naruto continued on, his worry replaced with confidence. He jumped through the trees, and saw Matsuri charge at Mikoto, her body half covered in sand, taking the shape of what he assumed was her demon. He jumped in front of her, and held out a large version of soul eater, (Zangetsu size) and he blocked her sand covered arm. Matsuri's eyes widened, and she backed up, saying, "No, you shouldn't be here, please, just leave, just stay away." She had her human arm covering her regular eye, her face showing pain. Naruto was surprised to see tears crawling down her face.

Matsuri shook her head, saying, "You know what it's like, don't you? I heard it all, I know, you're just like me. Mother tells me to kill you, but I can't bring myself to do it, I just can't." Mikoto stared from her place on the branch, the curse mark spread over half of her face. She couldn't move much, but she understood what Matsuri was saying. She thought, 'That's right, Naruto-kun was once Kyuubi-chan's vessel, he suffered much from this village, but he still persevered.'

(With Shino)

Shino was busy dealing with Kankuro's puppet Crow, either dodging an arm or even the head, all the while searching for where Kankuro was hiding in the trees. He saw that each of Crow's weapon revolved around poison, and he doubted his beetles could get it out in time. The best course of action was to obviously avoid it at all cost. He saw the puppet twitch, and a bomb shot out of it, and exploded before he could move. A light purple smoke came from it, Shino recognizing it as poison. He soon saw Kankuro drop, the female beetle he planted drew in the rest of the males, and now Kankuro's chakra was now a big buffet.

(Konoha- outer wall)

Ryu whistled at the size of the snake, he saw the jonin taking care of the ninja, but having trouble with the snake. He drew his sword, and charged forward, making what looked like random slashing motions, but when he sheathed his sword, and at that final 'click', the snake started to fall apart. It soon became nothing but pieces, shocking the nearby ninja, but made one narrow her eyes. Ryu looked over the sliced up snake, when he reached a hand over his shoulder, and grabbed what he felt was a female's wrist. He threw her into the pile of snake remains, and said, "Not bad, just a second more and you would've had me."

He saw the figure rise, and felt a blush creep into his face. The girl looked to be a few years older then him, and wore a strange version of the sound uniform. She wore the standard black pants he saw, and had the usual purple bow. She had long white hair, and two dots on her forehead near her brow. She wore a top that had a zipper go straight down, and seemed pretty baggy. He also saw her hands, and what appeared to be bone sticking out of it, similar to that of a blade. He heard her say, "You're too dangerous to allow to live, I must get rid of you, for Orochimaru-sama. And for that, I must fight without holding back."

Ryu blushed furiously as he saw the girl pull the zipper down, showing she wore nothing underneath, save for the sarashi keeping her bosom from view. He also saw she had a curse mark in the center of her chest, right above where her valley was. He saw she had her jacket around her waist, allowing her room to fight without it getting in the way. He drew his sword, and blocked what looked like more bones coming out of her palms, Ryu thanking the fact he practiced fighting Crona before the exams. He dodged out the way, as she used her other arm to try and cut his head off. He was shocked to see black lines start to creep over her skin, a sign her curse mark was active. He thought, 'Shit, I may need to release some of the seals.' He was referring to the gravity seals he wore in his clothes, and when he released a few, he was now at 60% of what it originally was. He saw the girl ready her bones, and thought, 'I wonder how Naruto is doing? Maybe almost as good as me I bet.'

(Konoha forest)

Matsuri was trying her best to force Naruto away, launching sand shuriken after sand shuriken, causing Naruto to have to jump back, as he saw the girl was on the breaking point. He thought, 'Damn it, if I could just get close, I could use the Soul threat technique that Stein taught me, thus knocking her out. I don't want to hurt her, but if she isn't stopped, who knows what could happen.

Matsuri was having a mental breakdown, as Shukaku assaulted her mind with thoughts like, 'Kill him, he'll only kill you in the end, he'll betray you just like everyone else has, spill his blood.' She shook her head, and thought, 'No, I won't do it, I don't know why, but every time I see him, there's a pain in my chest, I can't stand it.' Her head only continued to ache more, her sister Temari shivering in fear, praying that 'it' never revealed itself. She hoped that this would end soon, as she saw how her sister looked at Naruto during his match, and even beforehand. She knew a crush when she saw one.

Naruto leaped back, and tried to figure a way to get close enough. He thought of an idea, and charged forward, Matsuri trying desperately to keep him away, and when it seemed like she pierced his body, it fizzled out, showing a type of clone. She felt his hand near her abdomen, and heard him say, "Soul threat." She was struck by a palm strike, and was knocked out against a tree. Temari was horrified, and she backed up as far as she could against the tree trunk. When the giant amount of sand started to rise, she knew all hell was gonna break loose. She saw the Ichibi's form solidify as it shouted, "_**HELL YEAH, I'M FREE BABY, AND I ALREADY SEE SOME FUCKERS TO KILL, MY LUCKY DAY,"**_

Naruto scoffed, and after performing a few handsigns, said, "Fire style, GRAND INFERNO" A large stream of fire crawled along Shukaku's body, the sand turning into glass the moment it touched. Temari was shocked, but it was broken when she saw Matsuri on top of Shukaku's head, the flames stopping at the neck. Naruto asked her, "Is there a way to stop Ichibi?" Temari was shocked that he knew, but said, "You have to wake up Matsuri, then the demon will be trapped behind the seal. It's the reason she couldn't sleep, because if she did, it would get loose."

Naruto nodded, and began to run up the arm of Ichibi, dodging the wind blasts. He reached the head, and an idea to get her to wake up popped in his head. He was grabbed by sand, but still he moved forward, and when he reached her, he held her face level to his, and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes opened slowly, then widened, and Shukaku screamed, "_**DAMN IT, I JUST GOT OUT TOO, NO FAIR." **_It's eyes faded, losing the yellow color to it. Matsuri lost concentration on the sand, and the body began to crumble. Temari and Mikoto blushed heavily at the scene, as Naruto seemingly floated down, Matsuri held in his arms bridal style, and as the duo landed, they saw Naruto hold her, Matsuri leaning against him. Naruto ran his fingers in her hair, calmly singing to her, the words fitting perfectly, and they saw tears running down Matsuri's cheeks.

_**Every street in this city,  
is the same to me  
Everyone's got a place to be  
but there's no room for me  
Am I to blame?  
When the guilt and the shame hang over me  
Like a dark cloud,  
That chases you down in the pouring rain.**_

It's so hard to find someone  
who cares about you,  
but it's easy enough to find someone  
who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone  
who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
who looks down on you

It's not what it seems  
when you're not on the scene  
There's a chill in the air  
But there's people like me  
That nobody sees so nobody cares

_**Why is it so hard to find someone  
who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
who looks down on you  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
who can keep it together  
when you've come undone?  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
who cares about you?**_

I swear this time it won't turn out  
the same 'cause now I've got myself to blame  
And you'll know where we'll end up  
on the streets that is easy enough  
to find someone who looks down on you

Why is it so hard to find someone  
who cares about you?  
When it's easy enough to find someone  
who looks down on you?  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
who can keep it together  
when you've come undone?  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
who cares about you?

Temari and Mikoto could only watch, not wanting to interrupt the moment.

(With Ryu)

Ryu could keep up with her moves, her movements were graceful and fluid, acting as if she were dancing rather then fighting. She had a cold and impassive face, and Ryu was amazed at how her body moved. Each movement wasn't wasted, a swipe here, a slash there, each had a purpose. They once again locked blades, his sword to her bone-blades. He thought, 'A person like her is working for Orochimaru? What for?' Ryu pushed forward on his sword, and held it at the ready, when he saw her start to cough, and say, "Not now, I can't stop now." He saw her hand press against her bosom, causing him to blush red. He saw her pick herself up, and charge forward, her actions far more aggressive. His thoughts went back to her cough, and thought, 'She seems sick, could it be her lungs? The dragons taught me much, glad healing was one of them. If this goes on, she could die.'

He blocked another swipe, and asked, "As awkward as this may be, but, what's your name?" The girl kept an impassive face, but replied, "It's Hanaodori (flower dance), the last thing you'll ever hear." Her skin began to darken, and her eyes changed, from black to having a black scelera, and deep yellow eyes. He saw spikes come out of her back, made of bone. He saw what looked like a tail drop down, and noticed that the sarashi ripped in the back, thus made it fall off. His face was bright red, but it changed when he saw a lance of bone forming on her arm. She charged, and before she came close, he performed handsigns, and said, "Fire style, flame barrier." a red dome formed around him, and she slammed into it, but not breaking through it. She furiously continued to bash the lance into it, feeling weakened at every time. She hit it again, and skidded back. She charged forward, but lurched, as she felt a large pain rip through her abdomen, she fell to her hands and knees, and Ryu even saw her cough up blood. He thought, 'If I don't do something, she's gonna die. Naruto wouldn't let it happen, and neither will I. Curse him for his chivalry rubbing off on me.' He approached the girl, and seeing her changes recede, he asked, "Your sick aren't you? You're gonna die soon." Her eyes widened, and she felt a larger cough rip out of her throat, and Ryu said, "That's all the proof I need." He laid Hanaodori down, and performed some handsigns, saying, "Summoning jutsu" causing a small white dragon to appear. Ryu said, "Could you heal her, she has a disease in her lungs, and if it's not fixed, she'll die." He turned away after seeing the dragon nod. His face was deep red, seeing as he got an eyeful of the girl's bosom, and was trying to shake the image out of his head.

He thought, 'I'm glad all the jonin left, as this would be embarrassing.' He looks up and sees squads of ANBU running across the roof tops, but Ryu saw that they had blank masks, and he thought, 'So Danzo is making his move huh? Good, as we'll need all the help we can get.'

(Stadium roof)

Orochimaru was NOT having a good day, all three of the Kages he tried to use were taken down, and now he was facing ALL of them, but Medusa insisted that she handle this herself. He readied the Kusanagi blade, and saw her hold her hand out at her side, and she said, "Vector Blade." A large arrow shaped sword appeared in her hand, surprising those who didn't know her. She ran forward, dragging the sword along the ground, it's cleaver-like size made those watching wonder how she was able to use it. She swung it easily with the finesse of a madman, showing that she had experience. Shinigami was thinking, 'I'm glad she's on our side, and to think, she's with my great-grandson. I shudder to think what the kids will be like.'

Asura was astounded, as he saw the snake witch outmatch the fallen sannin. He thought, 'Glad I'm storing this memory, Naruto will love to see this.' Medusa was thoroughly enjoying herself, and she certainly showed it. She continued to use the vector on her rear to evade Orochimaru's sword swipes, while easily attacking him with her own. Even the sound four was shocked to see their leader being thrashed by this woman, and she made it seem effortless. Tayuya was screaming in her head, 'Oh holy shit, girl power bitch.' Sarutobi was shocked, as Naruto told him that Medusa could hold her own, but apparently, he was sugarcoating it. He then thought, 'Tsunade would love to meet this woman, as Naruto did tell me she is a kind of doctor. Not to mention she is handing his ass on a platter.'

Orochimaru moved away from a swipe that would of taken his head off. He heard a hissing behind him, and saw a medium sized snake, as large as himself. He barely had time to jump away before Medusa was on him, slamming her blade into his, literally pushing him back. She shoved him into the barrier wall, his back experiencing major pain. Medusa was grinning, as she kicked him back into the wall, and sliced his right arm off, using the sword variation of an uppercut, and while it was raised, she brought it down onto his left arm, severing them both. Orochimaru screamed, his pain evident. Everyone, minus the sound four, and even Spirit had to think, 'I'm glad she's on our side.'

The sound four quickly dropped the barrier, and rushed to help their leader. Seeing this, Shinigami and the others started to move in, and Tayuya, surprisingly, told the others, "Go, I'll try and hold them off." Kabuto rushed on the scene, and grabbed the Kusanagi blade, and said, "You heard Tayuya, let's go." Tayuya watched as they left, her smirk never being seen by her 'comrades'. Asura recognizing the name, said, "So, you're the one Kin-san asked Naruto to find?" Tayuya quickly turned around, and said, "Kin's alive? You better not be lying about that." Asura had a calm, yet knowing grin, as he said, "Oh she's alive, in fact, Naruto was asked by her personally to find you. He should be coming any second now."

As if on Que, Naruto glided over to the roof from the forest, after having a clone take Temari, Mikoto, and Matsuri to his home. He landed down, his mask opening, and asked, "What did I miss?" Asura walked over, and said, "You're about to find out." He then touched Naruto's forehead, and the memories of the fights flooded into Naruto's head. Naruto shook his head, and looked at Medusa, and said, "Hot damn, that is possibly the craziest thing I ever saw." Tayuya merely stared, a large blush on her face. She started walking over to Naruto, her blush growing. Naruto saw her, and thought, 'Red hair, check, mouth of a sailor, check, yep, this is her alright.'

Tayuya was close to Naruto, and asked, "You were the one Kin asked to find me, right?" Seeing Naruto nod, she said, "Good." She fell forward, her chakra exhaustion evident. Naruto caught her, and wondered, 'Man, this is happening a lot today.'

(the village in general)

Seeing their leader rush away, the sound ninja began to retreat. The sand forces gave themselves up, their moral broken after discovering their leader dead, and their involvement proved to be a farce. Sarutobi quickly had his ANBU assess the casualties, and gain a report on what exactly happened while he was occupied.

(A/N ANNNNNNDDDD CUT! That is a WRAP people. God this chap was overdue, but hey, it's here, and very badass. To those who noticed, yes, Ryu was fighting a Fem. Kimimaro, and if you're wonder why she's not in a med bay, you'll have to wait till next time. Also, much more of the fights I couldn't put in will be covered in flashbacks next chap. So, now that that's done, you all know what to do, so REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 18: Council, fights, romance

Darkvizardking: Hello everyone, miss me? Well I certainly did, and now that the semester is done, I have plenty of time to write this chap, consider this my late Christmas present to you all, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, then think of this as a gift for, whatever holiday you do have, okay? We will have a council meeting this chap, and it will be a bit weird. (Has a mike and techno music starts playing) LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED.

Chapter 18: Council, fights, romance.

(Konoha council meeting, after the invasion)

Sarutobi stood at the elder's table. Sarutobi said, "I have called this meeting so as to evaluate the genin that participated in the finals. Three of whom who shall be promoted to Chuunin. For their excellent performance in both the exams, as well as the invasion of our village, it is my honor to promote Naruto, Ryu, and Shikamaru to the rank of chuunin."

One of the civilians shouted, "Why on earth is the demon brat being allowed to be a Chuunin? Where is Uchiha-sama? He should be promoted, not those slackers."

Sarutobi smirked, and said, "LEARN YOUR DAMN PLACE! I have you on this council for a reason, and you are grossly over stepping what you are supposed to have. I do not know how the hell that idea got into your head, but last I checked, I ran the village, not YOU. I decide what goes on with MY ninja, not YOU. This is a NINJA village, and if you don't like that then GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Tsume and most of the clan heads were laughing, even Danzo could barely keep a straight face. Sarutobi then said, "IF that is all, then we shall move to the next topic. Now the Mizune family has asked that they be made a formal clan in our village, and as such, they have been allowed to do so."

A civilian then said, "If that's so, then the young man, Ryushikon, should be put under the CRA, and have arranged marriages." Sarutobi was fuming, and said, "Not a chance, as it seems the boy will not only refuse such things, but you cannot do such things without his consent." The civilian grumbled, but said nothing more. Sarutobi then said, "Now then, seeing as all topics of discussion are done, you are all dismissed."

Danzo slipped out, and had one of his ROOT go find Ryu.

(Konoha- Streets)

Ryu saw a ROOT ANBU in an alley, and knew Danzo was asking for a meeting. Ensuring that Hanaodori was taken safely to his room, Ryu went into the alley, and saw Danzo at the end of it. Danzo then said, "My, caring for your little girlfriend there, how touching. Ryu blushed, but said, "Sorry, not my girlfriend, besides, I wouldn't do that to Hanabi-chan."

Danzo then said, "Not only that, I came to congratulate you on your promotion." Ryu blinked, and asked, "I got promoted?" Danzo chuckled, and said, "Yes, you did. You, Naruto-san, and even Nara-san were all promoted, for both your actions in the exams and the invasion. Sarutobi was very impressed, he even put the foolish civilians in line." Ryu then turned serious, and asked, "How dd your men do?"

Danzo said, "My men ensured that there were few casualties on our end, and ended many sound ninja lives." Ryu bowed, seeing as Danzo was finished, and said, "If that is all, I must go."

Danzo saw him leave the alley, and thought, 'Strange times are upon us, I wonder how things will turn out.'

(Konoha streets)

Ryu walked home, and when he passed the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi greeted him from the gate, and asked, "Hello Ryu-san, nice to see you after the craziness of that invasion, yes?" Ryu bowed respectfully and said, "It certainly is. May I ask what has you so cheery?"

Hiashi smirked, and said, "I need to ask you to bring your mother and aunt over to discuss something very important, and I hope you would attend as well. It will be in two hours, is that fair to you?" Ryu nodded and said, "Certainly, I'll let them know. Thank you." Hiashi chuckled and said, "It's no trouble at all my boy,' He sees Ryu head into the Namikaze compound. 'It's certainly no trouble at all."

(Namikaze compound)

Naruto, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Crona and Medusa were speaking Shinigami, giving their reports on what happened. Shinigami then said, "My, that's quite impressive. It's good to see how much you all improved." Spirit was next to him, and he said, "Even I have to admit, Medusa, what I saw out there was nothing short of incredible. Makes me glad you're on our side. Made shivers go down my spine."

Naruto chuckled, and said, "We all knew Medusa-Chan was tough, but she just proved it." Spirit mumbled, "Understatement of the century."

Shinigami soon turned serious, and said, "We have a problem, and it involves that Draven character." Maka and Soul walked in at that point, and Maka said, "What do you mean? We saw him killing sound ninjas earlier, before they all just ran off." Shinigami sighed, and turned to a mirror next to him, and when it showed an image, it made Tsubaki have her eyes go the size of dinner plates. The reason, it was an image of Shin village, the village of needles, set ablaze. Draven stood on one of the rooftops that wasn't on fire, torch in hand, and he walked off, bodies laid on the street, and Draven disappeared, the torch falling on the rooftop, setting the last building on fire.

Shinigami then said, "This was taken not even a week ago, I'm sure you remember this place Tsubaki-chan, this village gave you and Black Star a hard time, due to what family he was from."

Tsubaki nodded, and said, "Yes, I remember, we went to get the soul of my brother, who was on the verge of becoming a Kishin. When we got near the village, the villagers saw Black Star's tattoo, and they immediately drove us out."

Shinigami nodded, and said, "Sadly it seems Draven found out about that, and this is his revenge. He has quite a problem with those who harm others for appearance reasons. Sadly I am to blame for that."

Maka shook her head, and asked, "How could you be? I mean, it's not like you tried to kill him or something."

Shinigami sighed, and said, "No, but I did something just as bad. You see due to my laws, those who have gone down the path of a kishin, or in Draven's case, appear that way, are persecuted in a manner similar to how Jinchuuriki are treated. Sad to say while it was not my intention, average people do not share my views. Draven was treated as a freak, a monster due to his appearance, and he now resents me for it, and will take it out on any who do such things to others."

Naruto had a dark look on his face, and he said, "Strangely, I should feel angry at him for what he did to that village, but, in a way, he's exactly how I would've been." Tsubaki and the others were shocked to hear it, and Naruto continued, "I was beginning to hate the villagers, they would hunted me down, treated me like a beast, a monster that never should of existed, but then I met all of you, and that feeling went away. My guess is, that Draven never had anyone to start with, and because of that, the feeling never went away, only grew. And now, he goes on like this."

Shinigami hung his head low, and said, "I can't help feeling that this was my fault, that he is this way because of me."

Naruto shook his head, and said, "No, Draven became this way because of the hatred humans showed him, after all, hatred shown is hatred returned."

Medusa and the others could only watch on, even Maka having a slight tear in her eyes, Soul hugging her from behind. Ryu heard it all from around the corner, watching from the hallway, after he went to check on Hanaodori. Her condition was improving, even if it was slowly, his aunt and mother were ready to go to the meeting with the Hyuugas, and he went to change into his formal wear.

(Hyuuga compound- Grand meeting room)

The entire Hyuuga clan was sitting in the room, having been told that this was a great occasion. The main and cadet branch sat separately, as even this occasion would not let them get past old wounds. Hiashi stood in front of them all, Ryu and the Mizune sisters in both their adult forms sitting next to him, Hanabi and Hinata on their fathers other side.

The Hyuuga wondered why those outside the clan where attending the meeting, but before any of them could ask, Hiashi cleared his throat and said, "Thank you all for coming to this grand occasion, this is a great day for both this clan and this village. For starters, we have the Mizune clan, who earlier today, were officially made a clan within our own village." The Hyuuga were surprised, as they never expected something like this.

Hiashi continued, saying, "And, to the reason this meeting was called. A clan alliance was made with the Mizune, and it was finalized in the only way it could be." A smirk went onto Hiashi's face, one which the Hyuuga elders knew they would not like the reason why. Hiashi then said, "In an agreement between both myself and the current head of the Mizune clan, an arranged marriage between my daughter Hanabi, and her son Ryushikon, was discussed and agreed upon on both our parts."

Ryu and Hanabi looked at each other, then their father/mother, and then back to each other, and to the amusement of said folks, fainted with large red blushes, each making a tomato look pale. Hinata sighed and said, "Why am I not surprised, the strangeness of kids."

This made even the elders laugh a bit at the pure irony of what she said. The Mizune sister were giggling, thankful that the plan went perfectly, and saw that Ryu and Hanabi took it better then expected.

A/N: ANNNNNNNDDDDD CUT! this was a bit of a filler chap, and I am sorry it took so long, but you know, life's a bitch, but what can you do? Expect more updates for my fics coming VERY soon, PEACE OUT!


End file.
